


Asylum

by Ipomia



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Maxine "Max" Caulfield Still Has Powers, Rachel Amber Lives, Third Ending: Save Chloe Price and Arcadia Bay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:15:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 19
Words: 58,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25520434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ipomia/pseuds/Ipomia
Summary: Sacrifice Chloe or Arcadia Bay. What kind of choice was that? Chloe and I picked a third choice. Save Rachel. That would prevent Chloe from dying and me causing the storm. It seemed fool-proof, but when I got back from the jump, I found myself in a mental ward. How did things go so wrong? More importantly, was everyone in Arcadia Bay safe?
Relationships: Maxine "Max" Caulfield/Chloe Price, Rachel Amber/Chloe Price
Comments: 170
Kudos: 183





	1. Promise

My eyes slowly opened to show me an unfamiliar environment. I wasn't in my bed. Not in my dorm, not in Seattle, and definitely not in Chloe's room. Along the far wall was a low bookcase, mostly barren, but with some books and art supplies. Next to the long bookcase, there was a doorway going out into a white hallway, but no door. I turned to look next to me to find a simple bed, identical to my own, of an unsupported mattress a few feet from mine. There a girl with jet-black hair and olive skin slept.

_Where the hell am I?_

The fog of sleep refused to leave my head as I tried to gather my thoughts. The storm came. I wouldn't sacrifice Chloe, but I couldn't let the Bay be destroyed either. We agreed to go back to my parents' house in Seattle. There, I found a picture from early April. Weeks before Rachel's death. If one jump to undo things was all it took to prevent the storm, then I would just need to warn Rachel. If Rachel never went missing, Chloe would never be in that bathroom. Chloe would live. Arcadia Bay would be safe.

Chloe made me memorize her number and coached me on things I could tell her to make her believe me. Then, safe in Chloe's arms, I jumped back and warned Rachel. It went better than I thought. The jump ended. Then… it got fuzzy.

I held my head in my hands. My mind just refused to completely wake up, seemingly trapped in a thick fog. My stomach turned as my thoughts trailed to the last time I felt this way. Drugged by Jefferson in the Dark Room.

It clicked.

_Was I drugged?_

My heart leapt into my throat as my mind started to race. Could this be some kind of prison? Was this girl near me also a victim of some sinister plot? I needed to find out more, but I feared to leave the relative comfort of the bed. There was no door, so maybe not so much of a prison. Still, it made me wary of moving anywhere near it. Instead, I decided it safest to figure out what I could here. I looked down at myself, finding what could only be described as some sort of ugly gym clothes. A loose, long-sleeved shirt and matching pants of an unflattering grey color were all that I wore outside of a pair of socks.

I looked around for a pair of shoes, only to finally spot them on that organizer at the end of the room. Next to it, a sight that made my heart soar.

_My camera!_

No longer bound by fear of the unknown I pulled myself up and stumbled across the small room. My hands seized my camera, my original camera, not William's. There, next to it, was my journal. It might not have been as helpful as my phone, but it was damn close. I took a selfie before my eyes caught movement in the doorway. I saw a pair of girls, my age if maybe a couple of years older, dressed exactly the same as me walk by.

_Am I in a cult?_

While it piqued my curiosity, I thought better of it and returned to the bed as I waited for the picture to develop.

I sat cross-legged on the mattress, setting the camera next to me as I opened my journal. The jump took me back to April, so all the entries should've been the same up to that point. After that, anything could've happened. But how could things have changed so much in just a few months? The first new entry to catch my eye was dated July 10th.

_I… didn't get into Blackwell. It hurts. I mean, I know it was a pipe dream. Going back to my hometown and my dream school was always out of my reach. My grades suck. I hoped my pictures might've been enough to get me in the door, but I guess they suck, too. Seriously, they even lowered their standards after the whole scandal with Mark Jefferson getting arrested and I still wasn't good enough. Guess I'll never have an excuse to reconnect with Chloe now. I'll just finish school here in Seattle and… what? Just get some dead-end job like my parents, I guess._

My eyes just stared at the page for the longest time. How did warning Rachel get Jefferson arrested? And just how did that lead to me not getting into Blackwell? An icy chill ran down my spine as the truth revealed itself. The only reason I got into Blackwell was that Jefferson liked my photos. My selfies. My stomach lurched and I tasted bile on my tongue. It had nothing to do with talent, and everything to do with his sick fetishes.

"I like your spots."

I jumped at the voice, sending my journal flying and nearly crushing my camera. It took several moments for me to calm my heart and look around to find that black-haired girl, dressed exactly like me, sitting crosswise on the floor a few feet away. Her head was bowed, preventing me from seeing her face. All I could see was her hair, a tangled mess that fell around her shoulders and face. She didn't even have bangs. "You scared me!" I hissed, placing a hand on my chest to try to soothe my heartbeat.

"You let me eat your food last night. Thank you." Her words came out slowly, but evenly. For a girl, her voice came out a bit low, though it had little presence with how quiet her speech was.

"I… uh…" I shook my head. "Last night was a blur for me." It was the truth. I jumped around six o'clock. I should've remembered something about last night, but it was all just a jumble of nonsense. "Have we met?"

She shook her head. "I'm… My name is Alexandra."

"I'm Max." My arm extended toward her, and she flinched, falling back as her palms slapped the floor to keep her upright.

"Don't touch me!"

I winced at the volume and ferocity of her words, completely different from before. Yanking my arm back to my side, I offered her an apology. Alexandra didn't respond other than to pull up her knees to sit in a fetal position. Unable to think of anything else, the words just sort found themselves. "I won't touch you if you don't want me to. I promise."

Her head snapped up at that, and I finally got to see her light brown eyes, wide and wild. "Promise?"

I nodded, trying to give her what I hoped was a friendly smile. "I promise."

Snapping her head to the side, her voice returned to its regular drone. "Don't look at me."

It was an odd request, and a bit harder to do than just not touch her. Still, what could I do but play along? "Okay. I won't touch you, and I'll try to not look at you." To prove my point, I picked up my journal and set my eyes on it.

"Promise?"

"I promise."

"I like you, Max," she said. I heard her get up, bare feet slapping on the tile floor. "You're nice."

The journal might've held a tenuous account of just where I was and why I was here, but this girl probably had all the answers. "Hey, Alexandra. Do you know where we are?" I tilted my head in her direction but was careful not to actually look at her.

"Hospital," she said as she walked back from the bookcase to her bed. "I don't know which one. It doesn't matter."

"Hospital?" There wasn't even the slightest sign of any medical equipment here. Let alone nurses or that smell of antiseptic. Even the walls were off-white, not the blinding white that threatened to drag my mind back to the Dark Room.

"Why… why are we in a hospital?" I asked, my heart dreading the answer for a reason I couldn't understand.

"I feel her. I don't hear her. I'm not me," Alexandra said. "You want to die."

Her words made my blood run cold. "I don't want to die!" Each heartbeat thundered in my ears as the pieces started to fall into place. Her bizarre behavior. All the matching outfits. How a hospital can be a hospital with no medical equipment. "Are we in a mental ward?"

Her reply was cool, with that same, slightly sad mumble she seemed to exude with every syllable. "Yes."

I immediately turned to my journal, flipping to the most recent page. It was dated August 23rd.

_So starts another school year at nowhere high in Seattle. Instead of padding my resume with a photography and art-focused special curriculum, I'm just a C average student with no real friends. All day I just wondered what it would've been like if I'd been at Blackwell. Would I be friends with Chloe again? Could the classes there turn my kitsch photography into something worthwhile? Probably not. At least I found out that I'll never attain my lifelong dream before I wasted any more time on it. Not that I have anything else to waste time on anymore. No friends. No hobbies. Why am I even writing in this dumb thing anymore?_

That was the last entry. Almost two months ago.

_Did I get depressed because I didn't get into Blackwell?_

I knew I would've been upset if I didn't get in, but to fall this far? End up in a freaking asylum? How did this even happen?

"Breakfast is soon," Alexandra said.

I couldn't help myself, and I looked up to see her pointing at a clock. The time showed it to be approaching eight o'clock. A slightly painful churning in my gut told me that breakfast was definitely a good idea. Still, I had no idea what that entailed. Did they bring food to us? Was there a cafeteria? As stupid as it was, I just had to ask, "What do we do?"

"We go."

It didn't seem to upset her when I looked at her, but maybe she just didn't see me. There was also the possibility that she really was crazy, or that she was just messing with me. I was always really slow to the uptake on that sort of thing. Chloe would always protect me from that kind of thing.

_Chloe!_

"Hey," I said as we left into a hallway, "do you know where my cell phone is?" The floors and walls were the same bland nothing. Here, there was a nurse's station and some heavy-duty doors on one end of the hall, and a long corridor to a dead end on the other. There must've been a half-dozen rooms just like ours. A lot of girls our age were gathered around the room entrances.

Alexandra said nothing.

I noticed a nurse was going room-to-room, sending more young women to gather just outside their room, each and everyone dressed the same. A couple of other nurses operated the heavy doors. One held up their I.D. badge to a sensor by the doorframe, then when it lit up, the other nurse opened the door. A team of three or four orderlies corralled us, telling us that we needed to go to breakfast and ushered us through the heavy doors. We all walked, lining up like grade-schoolers as we went through the doors, past some elevators, and down a couple of hallways before entering a small cafeteria. The only thing was that the room just had picnic-like plastic tables and trash cans. Nothing else.

We were seated, instructed to have no more than two people to a table. I sat across from Alexandra, given that I literally knew no one else there. Though I asked her exactly how all this was supposed to work, she didn't reply. Her head stayed low with her hair hiding her expression from my eyes. So I took upon myself to try to figure it out. Everyone just sat at their tables. There were a couple of staff members by the doors, and one other walking between the tables eyeing all the patients.

My stomach churned again, though this time it was due to a deep feeling of disgust. I was a patient. A mental patient. How long would I be trapped here? More importantly, just what the hell happened with Chloe and Arcadia Bay?

A tiny voice in the back of my head made itself heard: _What if everything that happened that week was just the delusion of a crazy girl in an asylum?_

I shook my head, forcing the toxic thought aside. No way could I let that sort of thing take hold. I just needed to get a lifeline to the outside world. In my head, I started to make a checklist of all the things I needed to know. First, I had to know Chloe was safe. She wouldn't remember me beyond me being thirteen and abandoning her, but as long as she was safe, I could always try to repair that relationship. She really did miss me as much as I missed her. Second, I had to know that Arcadia Bay and everyone there was okay. Chloe and I driving through the twisted wreckage of the town still haunted me, but if I did things right (Ha! Like I'd ever managed to do that with my powers!) then everyone should be safe: Joyce, Warren, Kate.

_Shit! Kate!_

My mind lurched as the haunting memories of me talking her down from the rain-slicked roof assaulted me. No one would've been there to help her. Would she still have gone to that party? Would Nathan have dosed her? It was impossible to tell with Jefferson out of the picture, but it was still a huge risk. And there was no way for me to even _know_ as long as I was here.

A clattering brought me out of my thoughts. In front of me was a plastic tray with a single plastic fork. Looking around, I found that they had wheeled in a couple of food carts, and they were passing out breakfast to everyone. Looking back down, I found a rather pitiful heap of pancakes, some scrambled eggs, toast, and two slices of bacon. They'd also put a glass of juice by me. I noticed that Alexandra had the same meal before her, though it was already half-gone.

I couldn't deny that I was hungry, and there was no telling if there was some sort of time limit, either. If Alexandra's pace was anything to go by, I needed to put my thoughts aside and focus on my meal.

I made it through the eggs, they weren't bad, nor were they good. They needed salt, and we had zero condiments. Not even butter or syrup for the toast or pancakes. Both of which had the consistency of cardboard. Even the bacon wasn't all that great. Despite my hunger, I was only able to eat the eggs, bacon, one of the two slices of toast, and about three-quarters of the pancakes. Probably due to the complete lack of palatability. Actual cardboard might've been better.

The tray clattered away from me as I surrendered. I heard an enthusiastic grunt, drawing my attention back to Alexandra. Her eyes darted away from mine and I reminded myself not to make eye contact. After another moment, she nodded toward my plate and gave another needy grunt.

"You… want what's left?" I asked, sliding the tray in her direction.

In the blink of an eye, the tray was in front of her as she devoured what was left in what had to be less than a minute. When she was done, she took the forks into her hands. One, she shoved wordlessly in my direction. I picked up off the table and she nodded. She stood, moving toward the door. Her head stayed bowed as she held out her fork to the orderlies. They took her fork then turned to me. Repeating Alexandra's actions, I held out my fork and they took it from me. At that point, I realized just what was going on. They were taking away the part of our meal we could use to hurt ourselves or others before letting us out.

One of the orderlies opened the door and escorted the two of us back to that hallway with the nurse's station and the rooms. Alexandra went straight back to our room. Part of me wanted to follow her, but there were other things I needed to know, and I wasn't going to get any answers in there. I went to the nurse's station. "Excuse me, do you know what happened to my cell phone?" I asked the nearest nurse, a blonde, heavyset woman in her thirties or forties sitting at a computer.

She ignored me.

"I-I'm sorry if I'm interrupting, but I just—"

"Sweetie, why don't you go back to your room? It'll be time for meds soon, then group." Without another word, she went back to her computer.

Despair gripped me. It was like she didn't even consider me a person. I wanted to lash out, to scream at her to treat me like a fucking human being, but I bit my tongue. Getting thrown in a straight jacket and locked up in a padded room wasn't high on my to-do list.

I plodded away from the station, going over my list in my mind, but not knowing how I could even begin to execute it. Make sure Chloe is safe. Confirm Arcadia Bay survived. Check on Kate. Find out if Rachel is alive. I couldn't do any of it without a phone or even the internet.

"Alexandra," I said as I entered our room.

"Here," she replied from her spot on her bed. In her hands, she held my selfie.

My head tilted to the side as I stole a glance at her face. With her so transfixed on the Polaroid, she didn't seem to notice. A ghost of a smile touched her lips as her auburn eyes stayed glued to the picture.

An idea formed in my head, and I went over and grabbed my camera. "Do you want me to take your picture?" I asked, holding up the camera for emphasis.

A shake of her head came with her simple reply, "No."

"Oh," I muttered, completely failing to hide the disappointment in my voice. Scooping up my journal, I took both items and returned them to their place on the bookcase.

"I have a picture already." Alexandra came over to the bookcase and grabbed a drawing pad. It was at that point I realized that it was organized into three sections. My section was on the left, her's on the right, and the middle seemed like a communal section where all the books and stuff were.

After flipping through a few pages, Alexandra held up her drawing pad for me to see. I looked over to find not a self-portrait, but of a tiger-like beast. It had stripes down its back, and a pair of antelope-like horns rising from its head. The tail was more like that of a fox or squirrel, flaring out in a huge ball of fuzz. Its face snarled up like it was roaring, showing a mouth full of predatory teeth. The picture was all done in pencil, and it was really, really good. Daniel would've totally approved.

"This is great!" I glanced up but remembered to stop short of eye contact. "Did you draw this?"

She gave me a nod. "In the art room. They don't let me have pencils here."

Earlier, she mentioned already having a picture, so I asked, "Did you also draw a picture of yourself?"

"This one." Her finger tapped the paper for emphasis. "If I always looked like this, no one would look at me. Touch me."

I stared at the beast for a moment as my mind tried to make sense of it. At least the drugged haze from this morning was almost gone. I guess she just wished that she was big and scary. Honestly, being like that would definitely have its perks, and it's not like I never dreamed of being someone else, either.

"I don't know," I told her. "If you looked like that, I think you would attract way more attention than you do now. And as long as weren't aggressive and snarling, I would totally want to pet you, especially that big, poofy tail."

"Don't… pet!" A glance up showed me a red stain on her olive cheeks. Her hands fumbled with the pad before managing to close it. She threw it back onto the bookcase before going back to her bed and picking up my selfie again.

Following her lead, I went to my bed and sat down. In my head, I tried to run through what information I could get out of her. At least she was talking to me again. She'd been completely nonverbal through breakfast.

Just as I was about to speak up, she beat me to the punch. "Do you have more spots?"

"You mean freckles?" She still wouldn't look at me, only casting a sidelong glance and using my selfie as a sort of armor, hiding her face. "Yeah, they're all over." I turned around so my back was to her before reaching over my head and pulling my shirt up to expose my back and shoulders. "See?"

I heard her gasp, followed by an excited giggle. "So many spots!"

I was about to put my shirt back down when I felt a light, warm touch on my shoulder. She might've had a thing about people invading her personal space, but she clearly didn't have hang-ups about the other way around. The touch would leave, only to reappear a moment later a fraction of an inch away. I could only imagine that she was touching each freckle. It made me a little uneasy, and holding the shirt up was more than a little uncomfortable. The position made my wrists sting for some reason.

"Do you mind?" I couldn't keep the grunty quality out of my voice. While she didn't give me a proper reply, the touches stopped.

I dropped my shirt, letting it fall back. With a hiss, my hands went to rub my wrists. Instant regret. A sharp pain emanated from my touch, forcing me to withdraw my hands and causing me to yelp.

"Are you okay?"

"That hurt," I said as I grabbed my sleeve to pull it up. On the inside of my wrist, I found a still-healing wound at least a week old. A single line parallel to my arm several inches long. The flesh raised up where it had been stitched together. I couldn't believe it. Letting the sleeve drop, I checked my other arm to find an identical wound.

_I really did try to kill myself!_


	2. Group

I stared at the wounds on my wrists, a torrent of emotions rushing through me. The fact that I certainly came close to dying terrified me. What would've happened if I had succeeded? I wouldn't have been able to come back to the present. I would have died, too.

Before I could further contemplate the consequences of my actions in this timeline, I heard a nurse tell us it was time for meds. Alexandra walked up to the woman, and she gave Alexandra a cup full of pills and a cup of water. She downed the pills without a problem, then the woman gave her another cup half-full of pills, and she took those, too. I could barely believe it. I'd choke to death on that many pills!

"Maxine, you need to take yours as well."

"Max, never Maxine," I said as I got up and headed over. After all, what the hell else could I do? Well, without causing an earthquake or meteor strike or some other calamity. Thankfully, the cup she offered me only had four or five pills in it. She handed me the water, but my attention was transfixed on the pills. Were these the reason my head was so fuzzy? I was just starting to come out of that damned fog.

"Maxine, you need to take your medicine."

I sent the woman a glare. Why the fuck did she insist on treating me like a damned animal? I dumped the cup in my mouth and chased with the water. They didn't go down easily, but at least they went down. "Happy?" I asked her. She didn't reply. She just left.

"I don't like the medicine," Alexandra said. Her hands picked at her hair. "It takes away her voice. I don't like it."

What little comfort my bed offered drew me back to it. Sitting down, I looked over at Alexandra, making sure to avoid eye contact. "Whose voice?"

"Big sis's." Alexandra tilted her head back. Eyes closing, she turned her face to the ceiling. "I can almost hear her when they give it to me. Sometimes I fight them so I can hear, but then she yells at me for fighting them."

A bit of dread nipped at the corners of my mind. She sounded like she was schizophrenic. Still, she didn't really seem like she was dangerous. "What kinds of things does your sister say when you can hear her?"

"I turned eighteen a week ago. They let me go and I didn't have to take medicine," Alexandra said. Her eyes opened and she leaned forward, her hair again obscuring her features as her head hung low. "She tried to convince me to be a good girl. Stay like I am. She always tells me to not be me. That it's dangerous otherwise."

I tried to follow, but her words just didn't make sense. She just contradicted herself. Maybe I should try something more basic? "Is she mean or pushy?"

This time, her head snapped in my direction, and I had to lower my gaze to keep away from her eyes. I just managed to see her eyes, a sense of regret emanating from her stare. "No! Big Sis protects me. Big Sis always protected me." Her head turned back away, and she gathered up her knees to sit in a fetal position. "I wish she was still alive. I should've killed mommy before…"

My heart squeezed painfully in my chest. Did she just confess to killing her own mother? No. I shook my head. She said she should have, not that she did. Wait, did that mean that her mother killed her sister?

"Did… your mother hurt you? Your sister?"

Alexandra nodded. "Big Sis always tried to protect me from mommy. But then she died and she couldn't protect me anymore. I lost control. I became me. I should've just stayed me forever, but I heard Big Sis. She told me to stop. I had to stop. It wasn't safe."

Not all of the story made sense. It was still a little unclear on how her sister died, but it still broke my heart. It made me think of Chloe. She was always my protector. At least until last week. Who was I kidding, she would always be my knight in shining armor, even if I did have more power than an army. If someone I loved hurt Chloe… I'd probably snap, too.

"I… I want to give you a hug, but I know you don't like to be touched. Is there anything I can do to make you feel better?"

Her head turned, and she peeked a single eye in my direction. I looked away. "Can you… close your eyes?"

Again, I felt a pang of fear. I really didn't know this girl, and she was clearly not stable. Still, something about her seemed so… docile. "Okay," I said. I shut my eyes. "Like this?"

"Don't move," I heard her say. Then, I heard footsteps. She was coming toward me. Sure enough, the next thing I sensed was another weight on the mattress. Alexandra was right next to me. Right behind me. Then, I felt warmth. Her arms wrapped around me, and I felt her press into my back. "Big Sis always says I have to stay away from people. That they'll never understand me or let me be me. But you're different, Spots. I can tell." Her voice flowed not just into my ears, but my body as a whole as she held herself against me.

A little smile touched my lips. I assumed that was very flattering. "Spots?" I asked.

Now, even her head rested against me, as I felt her chin dig into my shoulder as she spoke, "You have spots. I like them."

"So that makes me 'Spots?'"

"Yes."

"Do I get to call you something different then?" I chanced a peek, and sure enough, she couldn't see my eyes from behind me. A glance down showed me her arms wrapped around my tummy, though her hands firmly grabbed her own arms, avoiding me.

"You can call me Stripes."

I let out a single laugh. "But you don't have stripes."

"Yes, I do. Don't you remember my picture?"

My mind flitted back to the fluffy beast. It did have stripes down its back. "How about Alex?" I asked. "I always prefer it when people call me Max."

Her hug slackened a bit. "I can't call you Spots?"

I smiled. "You can call me Spots if you want."

"Spots." The pressure returned with a vengeance. "You can call me Alex if you want. Or Stripes."

My hands squirmed toward her arms but stopped short. "Is it okay if I touch you? Just your hands?"

"Please don't touch me, Spots."

I let my arms go slack. "Okay. I won't."

"Thank you."

We stayed like that for a while, then Alex finally detangled herself from me. She thanked me again, letting me know that doing that for her made her feel better, and that made me happy. At least something good came of me being stuck in this shithole. Of course, that thought just reminded me of my goals. Great, my head was getting fuzzy again. I really needed to figure this shit out and get out of here.

"Alex, do you know how long we're going to be here?" I asked, flopping down on the mattress to stare at the featureless ceiling.

"I don't know. Probably a week or two," she said from her spot on her own mattress. "They will move me to residential when a bed opens up. You will probably go home."

This time I didn't understand her because I didn't know the terms. "What's residential?"

"This, but you get your own room. And it's forever."

Turning to my side, I propped myself up on an elbow to look over at Alex. She was just like I was a moment ago. Sprawled out and staring blankly up. "Forever?"

"I don't want to go there. They're never going to let me leave." Even with her monotonous drone, I still felt a sadness in her words.

"Why not?"

Her limp, semi-curled fingers twitched a bit. "They had to let me out when I turned eighteen," Alex said. "Then… I hurt someone. They made me come back. I won't get another chance."

The very recent memory of her holding me came to mind. She held me, gentle and firm. I couldn't imagine her actually hurting anyone. "Why would you hurt someone?"

Her head shook, but she didn't look at me. That aimless gaze of her's went right back to the ceiling. "I was upset. Big Sis kept screaming at me to calm down. I couldn't. I should've listened to her. Now, I can't hear her at all."

"I'm sorry," I said, not knowing what else to say. Then, my mind trailed back to the problem at hand. I'd asked the question once before, but Alex refused to answer. "Do you know what happened to my cell phone?"

"Not allowed. You only get two phone calls a day. If you're bad, they take them away."

Pushing myself up into a sitting position, I looked over at the doorway. I didn't know Chloe's number off the top of my head. But I did know the Price family's number. I dialed it a million times from our old phone at home in Arcadia Bay. I could totally get ahold of her that way, assuming Arcadia Bay was still in one piece. "How do I make a phone call?"

"When it's your turn, they will let you know."

I flopped back down, again finding the ceiling. It was easily the most interesting thing in the room that I was allowed to look at. "So, what? We just lay here all day until they tell us to do something?"

"Morning group is soon. Then I will go to lockdown. I always do. You will go to class and do other stuff. Make a call. Then lunch. Individual sessions are in the afternoon. You can go to the art room or the TV room after lunch. Sometimes we go outside. Then dinner. We come back here. You make another call. Showers. Bed."

Damn. This girl was something else. But through her droning, I was starting to pick up on subtle things in her voice. Every time she mentioned calls, she was jealous. There was something there in the beginning. Anger? Fear? I hadn't seen Alex angry. If she actually hurt someone, I don't think I wanted to see her angry, even if she was a tiny, little thing. Standing tall, she easily came up three or four inches shorter than me and I doubt she weighed a hundred pounds. How could such a small, gentle person be considered dangerous enough for her to end up here?

Probably the same way a dangerous, unstable prick like Nathan Prescott got to do whatever the fuck he wanted. I could only hope he went down with Jefferson. That would certainly have kept Kate safe. I really needed to get out of here and figure out what went down in Arcadia Bay.

I reached my right arm out. The fog in my head distracted me, but it wasn't overwhelming. I could feel it, the threads of time wrapping around my fingers, waiting for me to manipulate them. The edges of my mind flitted with a familiar pressure. Even with these meds, I could still twist time. At least I still had a Plan Z to fall back on. If I could get out without my abilities, then I would. The last thing I needed was another reality destroyed by my fucking with time.

"What was that?"

I looked over to find Alex staring at me. Her eyes didn't shy from mine. Though it did remind me to look away. Something in her gaze struck me. A pang of primal fear tore through straight to my heart, making it beat so fiercely in my chest that it hurt. Was this the real Alex? A dangerous person?

"I-I didn't mean to scare you, Spots."

I glanced back up, a strange wonder taking hold. "You… knew I was scared?" Alex wasn't looking my way anymore. Her eyes were downcast at her hands that were balled up in her lap.

"I can sense it," Alex replied.

"Oh… kay," I replied, not really sure what to make of the statement.

"You… you scared me, too, Spots," Alex said, drawing her knees in to hug them. "You held out your arm. The air stilled. The hair on my neck stood up. I heard my heart. I don't know why."

_She sensed my power?_

"You felt that?" I asked, my heart again pounding in my chest.

"I don't like it when people look at me. I hate it when people touch me. But people do not scare me," Alex said. "I'm stronger than them. That was… stronger than me." She was quiet a moment before she spoke again, this time, barely a whisper escaped her lips, "Will you hurt me, Spots?"

"No!" I instantly asserted, only for a vision of the storm to flash through my eyes. "N-not on purpose." I sighed, looking at the girl sitting a few feet from me. This girl bared her soul to me, and all I had to do was ask. The least I could do was reciprocate, right?

"You felt… I have an ability," I confessed, doing my best to choose my words carefully. There was no promise for her to keep any of this a secret, so I couldn't trust her. Not completely, anyway. "Before, when I needed it, it failed me. So I was reaching out to make sure I could. Just in case I needed it."

"Your ability… is dangerous," Alex said.

There was no inflection to indicate it was a question. But her regular speech had no inflection. Still, somehow I knew it was a statement, not a question. "Very," I said. "I… I'm doing everything I can to fix all the damage I've done. I won't use it unless I have to. Bad shit happens when I use it."

"What kinds of bad shit?"

Before I could reply, and orderly walked in, letting us know it was time for group. Alex shut down again, wordlessly shuffling to the door. I followed after her.

In a familiar ritual, we waited by the door until everyone was gathered. This time, though, we formed two lines. Apparently one for each side of the hallway. They led us out and down a different hallway from the one that brought us to the cafeteria. Then, they led each line to a different room. I counted five girls in the other line, six in ours.

The room we came to was mostly empty, only having some plastic chairs arranged in a circle. I sat next to Alex, and the rest of the girls filled in the rest. Finally, a man in a dress shirt and tie walked in. He must've been in his forties with salt-and-pepper hair swept back. While he didn't bear a white coat, there was no question that this guy was actually a doctor. A couple of orderlies hung back by the door.

This place really was more secure than a prison. And it didn't do anything to ease my social anxiety. It was like we were all on display for everyone to judge every little thing we did wrong. My already frayed nerves started to unravel, and I just prayed I'd make it through somehow.

The doctor greeted the group, telling us his name was Michael. I don't think he mentioned his last name, not that I really cared. But then he called me out, pointing out that I was new to the group and he asked me to introduce myself, because of fucking course I would get called out. This was even worse than getting called out in class.

"I, uh, I'm Max," I said, keeping my gaze firmly locked on my lap. "Max Caulfield."

"Tell us a little about yourself, Max," Michael said. His voice was calm and sincere, but it just made me more anxious.

"I'm… I'm 18. A high-school student." I said, trying to reveal just enough for him to turn his attention to someone else. A dread rushed through me as I realized something terrible. Was I a high-school student? My last journal entry was months ago. I could've dropped out!

Even if it was a misstep, at least I said enough for the attention to go elsewhere. He talked to a girl named Erika for a bit. She had a mouth worse than Chloe's. And apparently torched her parents' van for some reason. While they talked, I turned my attention to my fellow cellmate. Alex had her head hung lower than mine, and her hands were balled up in her lap. Part of me was glad I wasn't the only one suffering, but that schadenfreude faded as quickly as it came. The poor girl was really hurting by being here.

As if the group sensed my thoughts, the doctor talked to Alex. She didn't move a muscle in response, though I heard the faintest of whimpers escape her throat. A glance around the circle showed me that all eyes were on her. And that was the problem. An idea struck me, and I got up and moved behind Alex. I grabbed the back of her chair and started dragging it away from the group. Her head snapped back at me at the sudden motion, but when she saw it was me, she relaxed and let me drag her to the wall. Then I got my chair and set it in front of her so I was facing her.

"Is this better? This way, you can talk to everyone and no one can look at you." To prove my point, I kept my eyes down on my lap.

"Spots… Thank you," she whispered. For the first time since I met her, I heard real, raw emotion in her voice.

"Max, while I can understand that you're just trying to help, this _is_ group therapy," Michael said. "An important part of that is participating as a group and opening up to everyone."

"Alex doesn't like it when people look at her," I replied, not willing to try to turn around to the group behind me. This had me way out of my comfort zone. But I couldn't let them make Alex suffer, too. "This way is better for her."

"No," Michael said. "She needs to face her fears and make an effort to be open to those around her. This is an important part of that."

"I'm not afraid," Alex mumbled, though I doubt anyone but me heard it.

"Alexandra, Max, please move your chairs back to where they belong," Michael asked, though in his voice I heard a strain. Just a hint of frustration. Bile rose in my throat as it made me remember Jefferson.

I got up. Reaching behind Alex, I grabbed the back of her chair and nudged it. "Get up," I whispered, hoping no one else would hear. There wasn't a single moment of hesitation. Alex stood right up. I then took her chair and mine and placed them back in the circle before moving back to stand in front of Alex, acting as her shield from the group.

"This defiance is not a good way to start your stay here, Max," the doctor said, not even bothering to hide the irritation in his voice.

"You asked for the chairs back. You got them back," I replied. My whole body shook, fear and adrenaline taking hold. I felt my nails digging into my palms. "There's no good reason we can't make an accommodation for Alex. All she needs is a little space from everyone else."

"Spots! You're going to get in trouble!" Alex hissed.

Michael rose from his seat. "You two come take your seats. You are being very inconsiderate to everyone here."

"Like all the staff here is to us?" I bit back, my heart thundering in my ears.

A firm hand on my wrist caught me off-guard. It was one of the orderlies from by the door. He pulled, and I let out a pained hiss as he dug into the still healing wound there.

"Don't hurt Spots!"

The shout was followed by a blur that slammed into the orderly. He dropped his grip on me as he staggered back. The other orderly called a code, and they both went after Alex. "Hey! She was just trying to protect me!" Before I could protest any further, more orderlies piled in. They had Alex pinned and I watched the doctor inject her with something. I was screaming at that point. Then, they were on me, holding me down. I never saw it, but I felt the needle tear into my flesh. Then, nothing.


	3. Escape Plan

Reality returned to me slowly. Bits and pieces of lunch came through. Other images, sounds, memory fragments were there, but they didn't make sense. After lunch, I returned to our room with Alex. Sure enough, a glance over showed the waifish girl curled up on her mattress. A thick haze clouded my mind—no way I'd be able to reach my powers now. The clock on the wall showed it to be a little after noon. Was this the injection, or did they give me more pills? Both?

It took a lot of effort and time for me to manage to sit up. No part of my body wanted to obey my will. Even my stomach protested, and I felt bile in the back of my throat.

"It's better if you stay still, Spots. It'll wear off soon."

That's all I needed to hear. I flopped back down, and my consciousness swam. Soon, it all went black.

* * *

I awoke, this time feeling a bit more in control. The fog wasn't as bad, but it still probably was enough to lock my power away. "I feel like shit," I muttered.

"I'm sorry. You went to lockdown because of me," Alex said. "It was my fault."

For a moment, I just focused on my breathing as I tried to gather my thoughts through the haze. "I know a little something about blaming yourself for shit other people do. And I know it's pointless to tell you not to blame yourself because you will. Just… blame that asshole doctor more. He could've stopped it." One more deep breath in and out, and I added. "But I don't blame you. Not in the least."

We stayed there in the room for quite some time. Alex explained that we didn't get to do activities because we caused trouble during group. After an hour or so of sobering up, I was led by an orderly to another place by myself. I ended up in a room with a couple of comfy chairs and a couch. I sat on a chair, as I was instructed, and another doctor came in. This guy was older, at least in his 50s with white hair and a receding hairline.

"Maxine Caulfield," he greeted me, holding out a hand for me to shake. "Do you remember me?"

"It's Max." I shook his hand and my head. "Should I?"

"I am Roger Adkins, your doctor," he said, releasing my hand and sitting across from me. "This is our daily one-on-one session."

"Okay," I replied, not knowing what else I was supposed to say. I'd already admitted I didn't know who he was, and I probably should have if he was my doctor. Not like I was going to admit to this guy that my memories of the last half a year were of a world that no longer existed.

He opened a folder and clicked a pen. A few scribbles, and then he asked, "Do you know why you're here?"

I pulled up my sleeves and showed him my wrists. "This?"

"Well, yes," he replied. "Tell me, how do you feel about that?"

_Disgusted._

"I'm not going to try again if that's what you're asking. I can't fix anything if I'm dead," I told him, wrapping my arms around myself. "When can I leave this place?"

He frowned. "You are here on a 72-hour emergency assessment. It is my job to determine whether or not you will stay longer than that based on your condition."

"My condition is that I'm fine. I have no desire to hurt myself or anyone else," I said. "Do I really need to stay for three days?"

"Tell me, Max, if you have no desire to hurt anyone, then why did you attack the orderlies during group today?" He asked, tapping the back of his pen against the folder.

"I-I didn't attack anyone!" I shot back. "They were making Alex do things she wasn't comfortable with. When I refused to let them bully her, that guy grabbed me. I never touched him."

"Max. This is a safe space. You don't need to lie to me." His voice was calm and controlled, and that just pissed me off.

"I'm not lying! I never touched anyone! I just got tackled to the ground and fucking drugged because I didn't listen to the jackass trying to make Alex cry!"

He sighed. "Max, I need you to calm down, okay? We are here to just talk."

I felt myself panting. Already I was making myself look like a psycho, but this whole situation was totally fucked. Apparently, nothing I told this jackass would be really listened to. He was no better than anyone else here. Just oppressive drones exploiting a bunch of mentally unstable girls. "I didn't lie to you," I said, my voice calm and even.

"I have a doctor and three staff members that beg to differ," he said. "Now, why don't you just tell me the truth?"

_Fuck this._

"When do I get my phone call?" I asked, deliberately changing the subject.

He shook his head. "You lost your phone privileges today. If you can obey the rules and keep your hands to yourself, you may make a phone call tomorrow morning."

"Fine. Is there some way for me to look up a number? I don't know Chloe's number without my cell."

"Max, we need to focus on your behavior, not the things you want," Roger said.

"Just… Can I?"

He sighed again. "You are only permitted to contact those on your call list. Your mother or your father. No one else."

"Fuck that!" I spat. "All I want is one phone call. Is that really too much to ask for? Death row inmates get to call whoever they want!"

"Max. I need you to calm down."

I seethed, there in my chair. This really was worse than prison. Even the goddamned Dark Room wasn't starting to look so bad.

"Good," he said, after a long silence. "Now, let's talk about the feelings that led you to be here unless you're ready to tell me the truth about group this morning."

"I told you the truth, but I guess you wouldn't believe me unless I actually went back in time and showed it to you." I snorted. "No, even then you probably wouldn't."

He scribbled some in that folder of his. "Max, we are not out to get you. Our number one priority is to keep everyone here safe and healthy. That is why it's so important to understand when someone shows violence."

"The only violence I've seen is from the lot of you," I shot back.

Then, I wasn't there anymore. Images flashed through my mind. I couldn't really make them out, they came and went so quickly, but each one plucked at my emotions, and not one of them was good. _Anger._ The bits and pieces didn't involve me. _Electricity_. I saw light brown eyes and straight, black hair. _Pain._ It was Alex, and something terrible was happening to her. _Fear._ For a moment, I wondered if it was the past or the future, but images of the not-so-good doctors here answered that question. _Lost._ Something terrible was going to happen to Alex. _Gone._ And soon. _Nothing._

Gasping, I looked up to find the doctor standing over me, his hand on my shoulder. "…kay, Max?"

"Wh-what?" I muttered as reality rushed back to me.

"I said: are you okay, Max?"

I shook my head. "F-fine. Just spaced out for a second."

Roger frowned. Why did I have to be such a shit liar? "Let me ask you this, Max. Do you have any interest in actually opening up and being honest with me?"

"You want the truth? I am a pacifist. There are people out there, monsters, that I don't want to see get hurt. I certainly wouldn't hurt them, and I wouldn't try to hurt anyone… unless I really had to." The memory of me pulling the trigger on Frank flitted through my mind, reminding me that if there is no other option, even I would kill to protect Chloe. "I have no desire to hurt myself. There is shit I need to know and I need to do to protect the people I love. I am the only one who can fix some of the things that have happened, so I have to live, no matter how fucked up I am up here." I pointed to my temple for emphasis. "And everyone I've met that works here have treated me worse than a goddamn animal. I will do whatever it takes to get out of here as soon as possible."

The doctor sat back down during my tirade, taking notes the whole time. "You are not doing yourself any favors in trying to get a clean bill of mental health." He pulled his arm over, checking the time. "And we are just about out of time. If you do not start to accept responsibility for your actions and actually talk to me, I will recommend that you be committed. I also feel that we have been too conservative with your medications. I'll start you on a new regimen tonight to hopefully even you out a bit more." He snapped the folder shut. "I really hope you start making better decisions, Max."

"I think I just did." I coolly replied.

No phone calls. More meds that would put my powers out of reach. Being trapped here for weeks, or forever because the doctors were crazier than the patients. I might never get to see Chloe again or even hear her voice! And that vision. If I didn't do something, Alex would get hurt, too. I couldn't take that risk. Never seeing Chloe again would destroy me, far better than these doctors could ever hope to.

There was only one answer, and I prayed that Seattle didn't burn for it.

_I need to escape. Plan Z it is._

Attached to his belt, on his hip, I saw his cell phone. It was an old flip-phone that he must've used as his work phone. That, I could use. I jumped up, snatching the phone before stepping away from him. He started to yell at me, but I held out my hand and stopped him—stopped the whole world. I rewound to where I was sitting again and assumed that position so it was like it never happened before I released my hold on time. I didn't have pockets, but the flip-phone easily clamped on my waistband and my loose shirt hid it.

"You know," I said as he got to the door, "I was willing to play along. Do my few days of suffering and get out by playing by the rules. But you just make up your own rules, don't you? Fine by me. If there's anything Chloe taught me, it's that to do good and conquer evil… you have to break a lot of rules. And it's hella fun, too."

"Well, if I can get a little more honesty out of you like that, maybe we can actually make some progress next time." And, with that, he stepped out.

* * *

The orderlies led me back to the room I shared with Alex. As soon as I got in, I ducked my head out of the doorway to make sure no one was coming. Then, I turned back to find Alex sprawled out on her bed. "Hey, Alex. How long before a nurse comes to check on us?"

"Ten minutes or so. One just checked on me a minute ago. Dinner is soon, too." She sat up, looking at me. "What did you do, Spots?"

I couldn't hide the smile that tugged at my lips. Taking the phone out, I flipped it open. "Swiped this from the doctor. I'm gonna call Chloe whether they want me to or not." I pointed over at the open doorway. "Can you be a lookout? Warn me if someone is coming."

"Okay," Alex said with a nod before getting up and plodding over to the doorway. She then sat there, crosswise, as she gazed out into the hall.

I moved against the wall and back in the corner, trying to keep myself invisible to anyone passing by in the hall. Chloe's number might've eluded me, but I could totally call her house phone. That number I knew, and I hurriedly pushed the buttons before holding up the phone.

It started ringing, and I felt a weight lifted from my heart. That meant the storm never came, right? After four agonizing rings, the receiver picked up. "Hello?"

"Oh my God! Joyce!" I mentally kicked myself for how loud I was. "You have no idea how good it is to hear your voice."

"I'm sorry, but who is this?"

"It's Max. Max Caulfield."

I heard her gasp. "Max! It's been an age!"

"I know, and we really need to catch up, but I really, really need to talk to Chloe and I don't have much time. Please tell me she's home!"

"I'll get her for you." I heard her shout for Chloe, telling her the phone was for her. There was some sort of reply, but I couldn't make out the words, just the voice. It was Chloe. Then, I heard Joyce yell that it was me. About half a second later, a dozen stomps sounded as Chloe ran down the stairs.

"Fuck, Max! Is that you?"

My heart fluttered at her voice. "Yes, listen, I know I've been a total asshole for not calling for five years, and I swear I'll make a proper apology when I get a chance. But I don't have time for that, so—"

"Max, you already apologized. October 7th. Butterfly photo. I'd say more, but Mom is right here."

Some muffled comment from Joyce barely registered. My mind reeled. October 7th. She remembered? "Chloe, how?"

"No fucking clue. Maybe because I was looking at the picture, too, but I jumped with you. More importantly, where the fuck are you? I've been trying to call you since last night. I even called your folks. All they'd fucking say was that you were safe and that I couldn't talk to you."

I glanced over to make sure Alex was still guarding the door. She was. "I'm in a goddamn mental ward. I had to steal a phone just to call you."

Hearing Chloe laugh on the other end of the line made me smile. "I'm such a good bad influence."

"The best," I agreed. "But this place is a fucking nightmare. They're gonna try to keep me here and dope me up so much I won't be able to do anything. So I'm leaving. Tonight. I just hope it doesn't lead to an active volcano erupting in the middle of Seattle."

"Spots!"

"Shit! Gotta go!" I hit the end button before tucking the phone under my mattress. I sat down just as a nurse stepped by Alex. Then, the phone started ringing.

_Fuck!_

"Get up," the nurse ordered, leaving no room for argument.

I briefly considered rewinding. It wouldn't be necessary. Chloe was alive and Arcadia Bay survived. More importantly, I wouldn't be staying. Fuck that.

I stood, stepping away from the mattress. The nurse flipped it over, plucking the phone from the ground. "Where did you get this?"

"I took it from Dr. Adkins," I replied without a shred of remorse. No. I said it with pride. "He told me I couldn't call Chloe, so I called Chloe on my own terms."

"Don't think for a second I won't be telling Roger about this," she said, pointing at me with the phone.

After the nurse left, Alex returned to her mattress while I fixed mine. "You're going to get into trouble for that."

"What're they gonna do? Take away my phone calls? Not like they'll let me call who I need to, anyway." I said as I sat down.

"Who's Chloe?" Alex asked, once more laying on her back to stare blankly up.

A smile tugged at my lips at the very thought of her. "Chloe is… everything to me. She was my very first friend. My best friend growing up." Reality crashed down, stealing the happiness of nostalgia with the pain of regret. "I hurt her. Deeply. Her dad died, and the day of the funeral, my family moved away. I didn't speak to her for five whole years."

"They wouldn't let you talk to her? Like the doctors here?"

I breathed out a bitter sigh that did little to alleviate the painful pressure in my chest. "No. I was a coward and didn't have the courage to keep in touch." Chewing at my lip, I tried to distract myself by tracing invisible patterns across the sheets with my hand. "We met again on October 7th, when she was shot and killed." Every effort I gave to keeping those images away failed, and the gunshot sounded in my ears. I gasped for air, feeling my muscles tighten. "I-I gained my ability in that moment. All I wanted was for her to be okay, for that moment to not have just happened… and I did it. Time jumped back and I saved her."

My mind trailed away from the more bitter, repugnant events, and I found my center remembering the time we snuck into Blackwell and broke into Wells's office and the magical late-night swim we shared together. Feeling more calm and relaxed, I continued, "We spent a wonderful, horrific week together repairing our wounds and making up for all that lost time. But, like I told you before, using my ability is dangerous."

"What happened, Spots?" I looked over, and the moment I did I saw her head go from looking over at me to again finding the ceiling.

"A storm came. One that I created by abusing my ability. It killed everyone. Hundreds of innocent lives, snuffed out because I twisted reality over and over until it broke." My stomach lurched, and I tasted bile on my tongue. Even in my state of shock, the sights of my broken and ruined hometown haunted me—the bodies strewn about, the stench of wet, salty air and rot. "I used it one more time. I went back and made sure that I would have never had a need to use my ability and still keep Chloe safe. Now… now I just need to get back with her and make sure everything else turned out all right."

Before I could talk to Alex any more, an orderly let us know it was time for dinner. In a repeat of breakfast, everything pretty much went the same. The meal was just as bad as breakfast, though I managed to eat most of it. I didn't have money, and there was no telling how long it might take me to find my way home with literally nothing to go by. I needed to keep my strength up. Another thing that caught my attention was how Alex went nonverbal again. Even if I tried to directly engage her, she refused to speak.

When it was over, they took us back to our room, and the nurses started giving out meds again. Being fairly close to the nurse's station, they brought our meds out to us quickly. Again, Alex went first, giving no resistance, even though I knew she hated the meds every bit as much as I did. My turn came up, and I noticed that instead of a few pills, there was now a little cup over half-full. A dozen pills, at least. That bastard wasn't kidding about doping me up.

I had no intention of letting them rob me of my mind or my power. I tossed back the cup, filling my mouth with the plastic taste of the tablets and capsules. Then, I spat them out in my hand. The nurse started to protest, but I reached out and rewound. When I got back to the point where the medicine should've been in my mouth, I stopped. Thankfully, with the pills in my possession, they didn't return to my mouth during the rewind. I took the water with my free hand and pretended to down the meds. Satisfied, the nurse left, leaving Alex and me alone.

I rushed over to the bookcase, hiding the wet and sticky bundle in a cubby. "That was gross," I muttered, wiping my hand on my shirt and pants.

"You did it again," Alex said.

A tingle ran down my spine. Just how the hell could she tell? I'd never met anyone who could even begin to suspect anything was going on when I used my powers. "There were enough meds there to keep me from using it. If I didn't use it just then, I might never get the chance to do it again."

I stared at her, sitting there on her mattress with her head bowed. "How did you know that I did it?"

"The air changed. Big Sis noticed it, too. I can't hear her. I can still feel her," Alex said. Her voice started to become just a bit more firm toward the end. It excited her. "Big Sis is anxious. Happy anxious."

A lingering look at the doorway and I went back to my mattress. "I'm going to leave this place tonight," I whispered to Alex. "With my ability, they can't stop me."

At that, Alex finally raised her head, looking over at me. Her eyes were wide with excitement, and I could almost feel her sense of overwhelming hope. "Can you take me, too?"

I felt a pang of regret at the question. "It's… impossible." Getting myself out would be easy. I could rewind or even stop time if I needed to. But I couldn't do any of that without sending Alex back or freezing her in place. After all, my powers only affected me.

Chloe's words echoed in my mind. " _I jumped with you._ "

I looked at my left hand, still feeling just a bit sticky from the slobbery mess it held minutes ago. Things in my possession weren't affected either. My swiping Frank's RV key flashed through my mind.

_What if a person were in my possession?_

When I jumped, Chloe said she went with me. She presumed it was because she was looking at the photo, too. And that explanation was as good as any. But what if it was because she had her lithe arms wrapped around me, holding me tight?

"I don't understand my abilities," I told Alex, meeting her gaze again. It occurred to me that she didn't look away, and neither did I. "Sorry!" My eyes fell away after a few awkward moments. "I didn't really mean to look at you."

"You can look at me, Spots." She shuffled a bit, though she kept looking over at me. "You don't look at me like everyone else. You're like Big Sis."

Despite the permission, I couldn't hold her gaze as I turned my sight on my hand. Could it really be so simple? "Alex, can I touch you?"

She shook her head. "No."

My thoughts trailed back to when she touched my freckles and hugged me. "But you can touch me, right?" Alex gave me a nod punctuated with an affirmative grunt. I stood, outstretching my left arm. "Take my hand."

"No." Alex wrapped her arms around herself and even pulled her legs up close to herself. "You'd be touching me."

My arm fell to my side. It didn't make sense, but it was like when I offered to reciprocate the embrace this morning. Did Alex perceive any contact with another person's hands to be "touching?" I already figured out that "don't look at me" didn't mean to keep eyes off of her entirely. It meant "do not make eye contact."

After glancing over at the door to make sure we stayed alone and uninterrupted, I confessed, "To get out of here I would have to use my ability. I don't know how or why, but bad things tend to happen when I use them."

"Staying is worse," Alex replied, her eyes holding mine in a lazy stare that emanated a deep sadness.

My vision from earlier trampled through my thoughts, nearly ripping me from the present again. For Alex, staying would be… like the Dark Room. "I want to take you with me," I said, stating my newfound decision aloud. "But I can't do that if my powers affect you. I think the only way out is if you touch me. I don't even know if that will work."

"Touch you? Where?"

The first thought would be to hold her hand, but she already ruled that out. The next logical thing would be for her to hold onto one of my arms. That was out, too. The still-healing wounds there wouldn't allow it. Where else does a person hold onto someone else?

"Here," I said, pulling the neck of my shirt out and away as I turned my back to her. "Grab onto my shoulder."

Her bare feet slapped against the floor between our beds, then she slipped her hand under my shirt and grabbed my bare shoulder. "Hold on," I said, lifting out my right arm. My head turned to watch Alex as I felt time slip by. The pressure in my head told me time was going backward, but Alex stayed firmly by me. I glanced over at the clock, high on the wall to see that the hands were indeed moving backward.

I released my grip on time well before my head started to ache. It wasn't long, not even half a minute. But it proved that I could take Alex back with me. A more sinister thought snaked its way into my head. If all it took was for someone to touch me for me to be unable to affect them with my power, then I couldn't rewind my way out of trouble if anyone so much as laid a finger on me. The very thought sent a shudder through me.

"Spots?"

"Oh!" It completely slipped my mind that she was right behind me, her hand still on my shoulder. "You can let go, now. I know it'll work. We can get out of here together."

I felt her hand twitch a bit, then it released its firm grip and vanished. "It felt different that time."

I couldn't help but wonder, "Did you feel a pressure in your head?"

"Unh-uh," she hummed a negative. "It just felt… heavy. Dizzy."

Her description reminded me more of my stumbling in a time-frozen world than a rewind. But the pain and pressure in my head, as well as the sheer focus it took to pull time backward probably, did a really good job of distracting me. In any case, we could make it. The both of us could escape.

"Okay," I said as I got up and went over to the bookcase and grabbed the shoes there. They were every bit as sturdy as slippers, but at least they were shoes. "Do we have jackets or anything?" I asked as I slipped the shoes on.

Alex nodded. "They give them to us if we go outside."

"Where are they?" I asked before motioning over to her shoes. "Put your shoes on."

"They bring them to us if we go outside. I don't know where they are," Alex replied. She came over to the bookcase but made no effort to put her shoes on. "Do I have to wear them?"

No jackets made me want to reconsider my plan. There was no telling how far from home we were, and Mid-October nights in Seattle weren't exactly warm. At least we were in the city. I saw that much from the window in the therapy room. No. We had to get out before things got worse. If I stayed longer, I'd be tempted to use my powers more. We needed to escape, and we needed to do it without relying on my power as much as possible.

"We're leaving," I reminded her. "Put them on." Running over to her mattress, I scooped up the selfie. This was essential. I would've liked to take my camera and journal, too, but that was out of the question. Between no pockets and nothing that could even serve as a bag, we could only bring what we could carry in our hands. Worse, I needed a free hand to rewind and Alex needed to keep a hand on me. Once Alex had slipped her bare feet into her shoes, I held out the picture to her. "I need you to keep this safe, okay? It's super-important. If anything goes wrong, I need that to fix everything."

"I'll keep it safe," Alex replied as she took the photo from me.

"Here's how this will work," I said looking over and out into the hall. "As long as you keep a hand on me, my power won't affect you. But that goes for everyone else, too. So I need you to keep a hand on me the whole time unless someone grabs me. If that happens, I need you to try to get them off me so I can fix it, okay?"

"Don't let anyone touch you. Got it."

"But don't let anything happen to the picture. That's the most important thing, okay?"

She nodded again. "Okay."

"Let's do this."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to try to update this story weekly on Wednesdays, or close to it. Can't promise I'll get a new chapter out every week, but I'll do what I can.


	4. Escape

I led Alex out into the hall, her hand firmly clamped on my shoulder and the photo in her other hand. The first thing we had to do was get through the doors. We needed a badge. As much as I would've liked to have had the skills to swipe one without powers, this was probably a situation that required a rewind.

_Please let everything turn out okay_.

At least there was no one by the double doors leading out. Once I had the badge, there was actually a chance we could get through them without raising an alarm. As best I could tell, there were two nurses on duty, at least on this side of the double doors. Both of them were inside the nurse's station. There was no way I could reach over and get a badge, so I would have to wait for them to come out or step in there and take one. Both seemed really risky.

I felt Alex's grip on my shoulder tighten, drawing my attention back to the hallway, where a third nurse approached us. It was the one that gave us our meds. Of course, she had to get everyone their meds one at a time. It was the best chance we'd have. I pulled Alex to the side of the hallway closest to her badge as she approached. "If she grabs me, pull her off," I whispered to Alex.

Her hand gave my shoulder a squeeze, but she otherwise didn't reply.

The few seconds it took for her to approach seemed to last forever, and by the time she got within arm's reach, I could feel my heart pounding in my ears. It was now or never. A step out, and I reached for the badge with my left hand. For once, I didn't fumble something. With my fingers securely around the plastic card, I yanked as I jumped away, slamming into Alex. The card peeled away from her scrub top, and I held out my hand as she reached for me. Then she withdrew her hand before she started walking backward down the hall.

Breathing a sigh of relief, I released time and did my best to hide the card without looking suspicious. Dog, did I miss having pockets and a bag. The nurse approached again, and again I felt panic take hold. But she didn't seem to notice us as she just walked by. My stomach churned with anxiety. I should've been relieved, but it was just another slap in the face. We weren't even worth regarding to the staff here.

Pushing the bitter thought away, I turned my attention to the double doors. We needed to slip out when none of the nurses were looking. Or, just rush the doors and rewind, but I'd rather use my powers as little as possible. I inched us closer to the doors, and then I heard something that terrified me.

"Have you seen my badge?" the nurse asked as she uselessly grabbed a door handle inside the nurse's station. "I just had it a minute ago."

Thankfully, we crazy subhumans weren't worth considering. Not one of the trio seemed to think we were to blame as they moved to help her find her missing badge. They weren't paying attention to us. I rushed to the doors as best I could with Alex hanging onto me. Next to the doors was a black box with a little LED light. I held up the badge and it turned from red to green. Torn between haste and stealth, I tried to open the doors without giving us away.

No such luck. I heard a nurse shout. Thankfully, we were already halfway through the doors. A couple of steps and I held out my hand again. This time, I only rewound far enough for the door to completely close. We only got spotted after opening the door, after all. Then, I whipped around to make sure we weren't caught in the lion's den.

I didn't even have time to react. A firm hand roughly grabbed my wrist, sending a jolting pain through my arm. "How did you two get out here?" The large brunette, at least a full head taller than me and twice my weight, asked as she glared down at me.

"Get off Spots!" Alex's hand slipped away from my shoulder as she threw herself at the woman. The element of surprise wasn't enough, given Alex's tiny frame. The woman weathered the impact and latched onto Alex's arm as well.

_I'm trapped! What do I do?_

The memories of the group meeting flashed through my mind. My heart thundered in my chest. They were going to sedate me. Give me more meds. Take my power away!

"Spots!"

I looked over, and Alex was using her free hand to hold out my selfie toward me. An escape. I grabbed the picture as the sounds of the other nurses responding to the commotion reached my ears.

Then, I heard a scream. Alex had her hand on the orderly's forearm, steadying it as she sunk her teeth into the flesh there. It was bad enough that I saw blood around Alex's lips. The ploy worked, though. The nurse released me to try to pry Alex's teeth away.

I stumbled out of arm's reach and took measure of the situation. It wasn't good. I saw a man running down the hall toward us, and the door to the rooms started to open, the nurses rushing in to subdue us. I had mere moments to make a decision.

Jump back. Rewind. Surrender. Flee.

I needed more time!

My arm thrust out, and time began to turn back on itself. As the initial wave of panic began to ebb away, I made a deliberate effort to keep the rewind moving at a glacial pace. Too far, and Alex would be behind the sealed door. At that point, it would be impossible for me to escape with her.

I watched the scene replay itself in reverse for what felt like ages until the nurse released my arm. She stepped back a couple of steps and I noticed the phantom me start to raise her arm. I was about to rewind. It was a moment I couldn't go beyond. The rewind stopped, and the nurse stood between Alex and I. She turned toward me.

"Don't touch Spots!"

This time, Alex went low, taking out the nurse's knees, causing her to trip and fall right in front of me. Alex didn't miss a beat. In a flash, she was on top of the nurse, hitting the back of her head with her tiny fists.

The nurse just managed to throw Alex away, and I noticed that we were not far from the elevator and stairwell. "This way!" I shouted at Alex as I pointed to the stairs. I threw the badge up against the black box there and chanced a glance back to see the nurse struggling to her feet as she held her head. Alex practically slammed into me as the door opened.

The instant we were in the stairwell, I pulled down my shirt to expose my shoulder. "Grab on, quick!"

Her fingers brushed my skin as the door reopened. The nurse stopped and retreated through the door as my rewind started. I went back as far as I could, just to make sure that nurse wouldn't be aware.

"I'm sorry," Alex muttered, her grip on my shoulder getting painfully tight. "I'm sorry, Spots. I'm sorry!"

I did my best to shush her. The last thing we needed was for someone to find us. "Sorry about what? You… you kept me safe, and I kept you safe. That's what matters."

"I lost your picture. It's gone. It was the most important thing," Alex said.

I held the picture out to her. "You kept it safe, too. You gave it back to me so you could get the nurse off me." She reached out, her fingers trembling. "Thank you, Alex. Keep on keeping it safe, okay?"

"Okay, Spots."

We headed down for the ground floor, thankfully only two flights away. The door there opened into a nearly identical lobby as the one two floors up, with nondescript hallways leading in all different directions. The one difference on this floor was the fact that there were green exit signs hanging from the ceiling. They led in two directions. I guessed one leading to a door halfway down the hall right in front of the elevators was likely the main lobby. Not the best choice for a quiet escape into the night.

We went the other way. It led us through corridors of offices and meeting rooms. The ground floor must've been where all the employees worked. During the day, we'd never have gotten out. But this late, almost everything was abandoned. Those still working didn't seem to notice us at all as we crept down the halls following the signs.

At the end, we found a fire door with a plastic tag sealing it to the wall and warning signs that an alarm would sound if the door opened. This door would definitely require a rewind if we went through, but the lobby might've taken several. The safer option was this one. "This is gonna be loud," I warned Alex, not too sure how she'd react. Then, I pushed on the door hard enough to snap the tie and send it flying open with an electronic shriek.

The outside air tore through my thin clothes with an icy chill as rain fell on us. My breath escaped into the freezing air, creating a white puff of fog. Of course, when we tried to escape, it would be freezing cold _and_ raining. I tossed the badge aside and held out my hand. This time I kept up the rewind for as long as I could, hoping to get the badge back to the nurse so that there would be no indication that we ever left aside from the fact that we were not in there. The pressure quickly built in my head, going from uncomfortable, to painful, to excruciating. When I couldn't hold it anymore, I released my power and held my throbbing head.

"Spots, are you okay?"

"Yeah," I said, wincing at how the words made my brain hurt. "It's not always easy to use my ability."

"What do we do, now?" she asked, clutching the photo tight to her stomach as she leaned forward, doing everything in her power to protect it from the rain.

I rolled my shoulder. "You can let go, now. I'll tell you if I need you to rewind again, okay?"

"Okay." Her hand snaked away, joining her other hand in guarding the photo.

"For now, let's just get distance between us and this place, okay?" I led Alex away into the freezing evening. It wasn't that late, not even seven o'clock. But the waning hours of fall combined with the rain, it may as well have been midnight. That was probably all the better for us getting away, but I didn't know how far we might make it with our thin clothes in the freezing rain.

We made it to the end of the block, and my heart sank as I read the signs. I knew where we were, and I knew that it'd take the better part of an hour for us to get back to my place. My clothes clung to me, soaked all the way through. I stood there, shivering as I looked over at Alex. Her shoulders were hunched, and she still tried to protect the photo with her body. Her jet-black hair clung to her with her clothes as her tiny frame shook and convulsed. This was bad. She could really freeze to death. We both could!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter ended up a little short. In the end, I decided to make it more... PG-13, I guess. Toning things down ended up cutting just a bit from the escape scene, but I hope I still made it at least interesting if not exciting. I'm awful at actiony things.


	5. Shelter

I scrambled for a solution as I stared at the street signs. We'd never survive getting home, but if I was right, there may have been another option. "Come on," I said, my teeth chattering. "I have a friend that lives near here."

_I hope._

It didn't take us five minutes for us to come to a vaguely familiar apartment building. Alex followed me to the protective awning as I hit the intercom button with my numb finger. It shook so much I almost missed. My whole body was violently jerking about, desperate to fight off the cold that sapped my strength. Even Alex was shaking noticeably at this point.

"Hello?" the intercom buzzed at me with a familiar voice.

"Kr-Kristen? Can you l-let me up? It's M-M-Max!"

"Seriously? Max? Come on up." The intercom went dead, and buzz sounded from the door.

I moved over and yanked the door open, making sure Alex got in, too. Inside felt heavenly. No more wet and it was at least thirty degrees warmer. I still shook all the way up to Kristen's apartment. My muscles were so cold, I barely managed to clumsily pound on the door, hitting it far more roughly than I intended.

The door flung open after less than a second. "Max what the—" Kristen's face contorted from frustration to panic as she caught sight of me. "Jesus Max! Come on. Get in." She stepped aside, letting Alex and me in. "Why don't you two hit the bathroom and try to get dry. I'll see if I can find something for you to change into."

The motherly tone wasn't lost on me as I headed into the tiny bathroom with Alex. That would soon be replaced with anger the moment she knew we were okay. Kristen broke off toward her room as I led Alex into the tiny bathroom. Grabbing a pair of towels, I handed one to Alex, letting her know we needed to get dry so we could get warm.

Alex hesitated. "What about this?" Her arm extended, showing me the Polaroid.

"Here," I took it from her, setting it on the sink. "W-we're safe here. Kristen is a friend." Now in the warm, I could really feel just how ice-cold the clothes clinging to me were. I threw the towel over my head, trying to ignore how cold my body was as I dried my hair. There wasn't much point in worrying about anything lower until Kristen got back.

When I pulled the towel back, I found Alex drying off next to me, butt naked. "Alex!" I hissed, barely containing myself from shouting as I averted my gaze.

"Hmmm?" she asked, continuing to dry herself without a shred of modesty.

Before I could try to come up with an appropriate response, a soft knock rang out from the door. "These are the smallest things in my wardrobe," Kristen said as she opened the door a crack and shoved a handful of clothes into the room.

Two pairs of sweatpants, thankfully with drawstrings. They'd be loose enough on me, no way they'd stay up on their own on a twig like Alex. There was also a long-sleeve T-shirt and a sweater that clearly shrank after a good wash because it was nearly small enough to fit me. "Do you mind if we get a shower?" I asked, setting the dry clothes aside.

"Go for it," Kristen's voice echoed from beyond the door.

"Alex, why don't you take a shower?" I asked, doing everything in my power to keep her away from my eyes.

The tiny girl already made her way halfway into the tub by the time she responded with a simple, "Okay."

The curtain drew, and I finally felt comfortable enough to strip away the freezing-cold, soaking-wet clothes that clung to every inch of my skin. That girl defied reason. She was so shy, she went nonverbal any time there were more than two other people in the same room, but she didn't seem to have a shred of modesty. How did that add up?

After getting myself good and dry, I took the T-shirt and a pair of pants, leaving the other pair and sweater for Alex. The pant legs were so long that I had to roll them to keep from walking on them, and the shirt sleeves reached all the way down to the first knuckles of my fingers. They would have to do.

I moved to open the door, but hesitated. "I'm going to talk to Kristen in the other room. If you need anything, just yell, okay?"

Over the sound of running water, Alex replied, "Okay, Spots."

I found Kristen in her living room. Her eyes watched my every move as she leaned against the counter separating the living room from the kitchen. "Feeling better?"

My arm fell across my chest as I held myself. "Still kinda cold. At least the shaking's stopped."

Kristen threw her head back, motioning to the kitchen behind her. "I put coffee on. Should be ready in a minute."

"Thank you, Kristen. Really."

She didn't mince words. "So, you want to tell me what you were doing wandering the streets with no jacket in the freezing cold during a rainstorm?"

My gaze fell away. "Not really. But I guess I owe you that much, huh?"

"Way more than that." Kristen pushed herself off the counter before heading into the kitchen. She returned a minute later, a coffee mug in each hand. Passing me by, she sat on her couch before setting one mug in front of the empty seat by her. "Come on."

I took the offered seat and mug, holding the cup close to my chest so the heat could sink in. A sip of the hot beverage caused me to grimace.

_Definitely not arabica._

I'd already imposed too much and probably needed a lot more, so I bit my tongue. "Thanks," I muttered, once again holding the mug against me to absorb its warmth.

Kristen's eyes bored into me. "So…"

I sighed, wondering how much of the truth I should tell and where to even start. "Okay, short version: I didn't have any idea what the weather was like or even where we might end up when we, uh…" I stared down into the blackness of the coffee mug. "When we escaped from the mental ward."

I winced, anticipating Kristen yelling at me, but it didn't come. "Max," she said, putting a hand on my shoulder, "did you… I mean, when you didn't show up at school yesterday, a rumor started going around that you… you tried to kill yourself again."

_Shit. "Again?"_

"I don't… remember yesterday like I should." Completely true, if not the complete truth. "All I remember is waking up this morning in the hospital. And that place was hell, or at least hella close."

She clocked an eyebrow. "Hella?" Dismissing the notion with a shake of her head, she got right back to digging in, "So let me get this straight. You tried to hurt yourself again, so to keep you safe, they put you in some kind of mental health facility."

An uncomfortable silence grew between us, forcing me to reply, "Y-yeah."

"Then, you decide in less than a day, that you were going to just leave."

"Well, the original plan was to just prove that I wasn't crazy so they'd just let me out." Only after the words left my mouth did I realize just how much worse this was than just skipping to the breaking out part. "Uh… The, uh, doctor thought I was just lying—but I wasn't. I swear! He was gonna dope me up on a bunch of meds and make me stay there, so… So I-I had to leave."

Kristen sighed, rubbing her face with a hand. "You're gonna have to go back. You know that, right?"

I really didn't think things through beyond getting out of there. But there was one thing that was certain. "Unless North Korea nukes Seattle, I'm not going back there. Alex, either," I said, my voice firm and resolute.

A firm glare from Kristen let me know she wasn't about to let that go. But her conversation did pivot. "Is that the name of the girl you came in with? Is it even safe for her to be here?"

"She's not suicidal. Neither of us are, I promise," I assured her, taking another bitter sip of coffee. I could even feel my fingers now.

"You said that before," Kristen said, looking away from me as her hands balled up into fists. "Two goddamn days ago when they took your stitches out."

I couldn't think of anything to say to that. Should I just tell her that I'm a different Max? Like that would be somehow _less_ crazy? "How… how can I prove to you that I'm okay?"

Kristen pointed to the door. "Go back. Get a clean bill of health from a doctor."

My head hung low. "I can't do that."

"Spots, you forgot your picture," Alex said as she stumbled into the living room. The sweater engulfed the tiny girl, hanging down close to her knees and completely covering her hands. Even the neck was too big, hanging off one of her shoulders. The pants suffered a similar struggle, with several inches trailing on the floor behind her as she struggled to walk.

"Shit, let me help you," I set the coffee cup down and rushed over. "Sit down." She did as she was told. Reaching out, I hesitated. "You need to roll the pants up like mine, see?" My hands moved away from her and motioned to my own borrowed sweatpants. "I'll hold the picture."

She extended her arms up, causing the sweater's sleeves to retreat toward her elbows before handing the picture to me. "I kept it safe."

It may have been a little bent and damp, but the picture was, indeed, still intact. I felt a strange buzzing and forced myself to look away from it. Didn't need to accidentally fall into the past. At least I knew for certain it was still absolutely usable. "Thanks, Alex. This picture is really important."

With her pant legs rolled up halfway to her knees, she stood back up, casting a wary glance over at Kristen. "Don't look at me," she said, voice low and even.

"She doesn't like eye-contact," I clarified for Kristen. "Or being touched."

"Max… a word," Kristen said, sending glances over at Alex.

"Give me just a minute with Kristen," I said to Alex before trailing back over.

Kristen grabbed me by the hand as soon as I got close and started dragging me to the far end of the room. We didn't make it two steps.

"Don't touch Spots!"

Alex sprinted at us, and I made sure to put myself between her and Kristen. I held out my arms, doing everything I could to block her path. "It's fine, Alex! I'm okay!"

At first, she tried to sidestep me, but when I refused to let her pass she glared up at me. "You said not to let anyone touch you!"

_Shit. I did tell her that._

"I-I only meant the hospital staff. Kristen is my friend. She won't hurt me, so you don't need to worry if she grabs me." Alex seemed to calm down a bit at that, but she was still standing there huffing. "Thank you for protecting me, but you only need to worry if someone bad grabs me, okay?"

She nodded. "Okay."

"Sorry about that, she…" My words caught in my throat as I turned to find Kristen glaring at me.

"Kitchen. Now."

I followed Kristen as she stomped over into the kitchen. "Seriously, Max. What the fuck? You're one thing, but that little psycho is dangerous!" she hissed.

"Alex is really a nice person," I defended her. "She was just trying to protect me. I asked her to get anyone who grabbed me off. It was so we could escape."

Kristen did a double-take, looking at Alex and back to me. Her eyes fixed me with a disapproving stare, incredulous and disappointed. "You were gonna use her as a scapegoat if you got caught?"

I shook my head. "She needed to get out of there more than I did. I-I can't explain it, but I knew something bad was going to happen to Alex if I left her there." A shudder ran through me as my visions ran through my mind, just as chaotic, if not a bit fuzzier than before. "That's why I brought her with me."

"No," Kristen said, turning from me as her palms slapped the counter and she shifted her weight over them. "You turning up is one thing, but this… this is too much. You gotta go back. Both of you."

My eyes flitted over to find Alex staring intently at me. There was no way she was ignorant of my conversation with Kristen. "We're not going back," I said, mustering as much confidence as I could into my words. "You can help us, put us up for the night while I come up with a plan, or we can leave and figure it out ourselves."

Kristen's hands balled up into fists, her weight hunched up on them causing the knuckles to crack. "Max, I am not going to send you out there to freeze to death." Turning back to me, I found her eyes shining with unshed tears. "But… you're just gonna find a way to die, anyway, right? And who knows what that little psycho is capable of."

"I do _not_ want to die!" I shouted back at her. "And Alex is not dangerous!"

"I am dangerous," Alex replied.

_Not helping._

"She wouldn't hurt anyone that wasn't a threat," I said.

"Big Sis says that I shouldn't hurt people. She always says that," Alex said. "I don't always listen to her."

Kristen's eyes were so wide, they practically bulged out of her face as she motioned toward Alex. "The fuck?"

I hung my head, rubbing a hand across my face. "Okay, I think I need to have a conversation with Alex, but you have to believe that she's not a threat to you or your dad. And I know she's not a threat to me."

"I'll hurt anyone that tries to hurt Spots."

That was at least a little reassuring for me, but I'm sure it just made Kristen even more suspicious. I looked over at the panicked expression on her face and realized that this had gone too far off the rails to be salvaged. A rewind would really be useful right now, but that wouldn't guarantee that I could get the conversation right on just the second try. Each rewind was a risk, pulling at a thread of the fabric of time and hoping the whole damned thing didn't unravel. One more. Just one, and I had to make it count.

"Okay, full disclosure," I said, looking around for something irreversible. "I'm a time traveler. I don't want to hurt myself, because I never did. I don't remember a single thing from this timeline for the last six months."

"That's it. I'm calling… I don't know who, but someone who's gonna take you back to the hospital," Kristen said, pulling out her phone.

_Perfect!_

I snatched the phone from her hand. It took her a second to react, but that was all I needed. I dumped it in the half-full carafe of coffee. "My phone! God damn it, Max!"

She grabbed my shoulder, and I grabbed the pot. I threw the pot as hard as I could off to the side. By some miracle, it actually managed to collide with her TV, smashing both. It made me smile a huge grin. That was way more carnage than I'd expected.

"The fuck!" she screamed at me.

"You won't listen, so I'll show you," I said, grabbing her hand. My other hand reached out, taking hold of the threads of time, and I felt them splitting at my fingertips, twisting back on themselves as the events of the past few seconds played in reverse. The glass shards and liquid rose from the carpet, coalescing on the TV. The cracks in the screen retreated back to the impact point as the carafe retook its shape. Then, the pot flung itself across the room and over the counter, where a phantasmal doppelganger of myself caught it before putting it back with the coffee maker. And then the phone launched out of the black-brown soup and into my ghostly hand before trailing back over and into Kristen's hands. Once she stowed the phone back into her pocket, I released the rewind.

My hand instinctively went to my head, more to steady the disorientation than the dull ache present all throughout my skull. I could've gone back quite a bit further, but I needed to keep things at a minimum. Blinking away the pain and dizziness, I looked back at Kristen.

She had just pulled out her phone again and kept looking between it, the coffee pot, and the TV. "I can fuck with time. Not something I recommend, by the way."

"You did it again, Spots," Alex said as she plodded over. "It's dangerous. You said."

"I'll keep you safe, and I have to get back to Chloe," I said, keeping my gaze on Kristen as she tried to speak. "I'll do whatever it takes."

Finally, Kristen fixed her gaze on me. "You… y-you… The fuck was that?"

"A rewind. That makes eight today, and that's eight too many. I won't do another if I can help it."

Kristen trembled, looking over at the coffee pot and the TV again. "You can… control time?"

I explained to her my powers and how they led us here, leaving out most of the details about Arcadia Bay. The only thing she needed to know about was how my powers led to the storm, so I couldn't risk using them more. That, and any threat to take us back to that hellhole would force my hand imperiling the whole city. She finally seemed to understand and relented.

We could stay the night.


	6. Calling Home

With a place to stay the night secured, that left me with one other thing that needed to be done, and Kristen was gracious enough to let me commandeer her cellphone. First, I called Chloe's house. She wasn't home, but Joyce gave me her cell number.

"Max!" My heart skipped a beat hearing her voice again.

"How did you know it was me?" I asked, practically giggling at the absurdity. "This isn't exactly my phone."

"The power of best friendship," Chloe replied, not missing a single beat. "Besides, who else is some rando number outta Seattle gonna be?" I swear I could hear that smirk on her face through the phone. "You steal that phone, too?"

"No. It's Kristen's. I'm going to crash at her place tonight and… I dunno. Figure out what to do next." I sighed, mentally kicking myself again. How did I even manage to keep getting into messes like this? "I had to rewind to get out of the looney bin, and then I had to do another to prove to Kristen I wasn't crazy. She was going to send my ass right back there."

"Shit! You fucking rewound?"

My voice was small, filled with shame and fear, "Yeah. Eight times."

"Jesus, Max. Is… is everything normal?"

I hunched over holding myself with a single arm. "No? I mean, I haven't had any apocalyptic visions, but… but I did have a vision about Alex."

"Who the fuck is Alex?"

"She was my roommate at the hospital. Something… horrible was going to happen to her there. I don't know. It was way different from my other visions, but I knew I had to get her out."

"Shit. Okay, I get it." Chloe sighed on the other end of the line. "We learned our lesson to not fuck around when it comes to your visions."

"Chloe, there's more…" I fidgeted, looking up at Alex. She sat at the coffee table, contentedly drawing with some supplies Kristen brought out for her. At the other end of the room, Kristen was on her laptop video chatting with Fernando. They were looking into just how deep the shit creek Alex and I were stranded in was.

"Max?"

"What? Oh, right," I muttered, only then realizing that I had dropped out of the conversation. "There's… something about Alex. She can… any time I rewind, she knows that I did."

It took a moment before Chloe responded, "H-how?"

"No idea. I… at first, I didn't really rewind. I just reached out to make sure my powers were still there. She said she felt me doing it and I only touched time. I didn't even rewind at all. Maybe… she can sense when I grab time?" I shook my head. That didn't make sense.

"Shouldn't she forget, though? You rewind past that first thing."

"Yeah. I started to think the same thing before I even finished the sentence. So yeah, no fucking clue how she's doing it."

"The first time I felt it," Alex said, never looking up from her work. "After that Big Sis let me know. I still can't hear her. I can feel her. Your ability makes her excited."

It's the same thing she'd told me before. It didn't make any sense, but neither did the fact that she _knew_ when I rewound. "Did you get that?"

"That you have no clue how she's doing it?"

I shook my head as if the gesture would somehow make it through the phone. "Alex says that her big sister can sense it, and she senses her big sister."

"Holy shit. Is she like, telepathic or something?"

"Well, uh…" I cleared my throat, glancing over at Alex. "Her big sister is dead, so… some kind of psychic?"

"Ah… Max. You're telling me you busted a girl out of a psych ward and she hears her dead sister? Sounds to me like she's lost her fucking shit."

"Ignore the hospital and shit," I replied. "She can sense when I rewind and that's how she says it works. Unless you got a better explanation how someone can possibly know when I rewind, I think she's actually talking to the dead."

The other end of the line was quiet for several seconds before Chloe spoke again, her voice quiet and weak, "Is her sister the only one she can talk to?"

At first, I worried that Chloe was talking about Rachel still, but I quickly realized it was her dad that Chloe wanted to hear from. Putting a pin in Rachel, Kate, and the fate of Arcadia Bay, I tore my attention back to Alex. "Alex, is your sister the only one you can hear?"

"I can't hear her. The medicine takes her voice away," Alex replied.

"But when you're not on it, can you hear anyone else?" I pressed.

Alex shook her head. "Just Big Sis. She's always with me."

I sighed. "She says her sister is the only one she can hear. S-sorry, Chloe."

"Fuck," Chloe muttered.

"Chloe, is… I mean did everyone make it out okay in Arcadia Bay? No storm?"

"Tch. Not even a fucking shower," Chloe replied. "Everything is as shitty as it's ever been." She gave a bitter chuckle. "Guess I never realized how much fucking worse it could actually get."

"I read in my journal that Jefferson went to jail?"

This time, Chloe's laugh was more genuine. "That motherfucker's dead."

"What? How?" I asked, fidgeting in my seat.

"When we went back, I called step-dou—my stepdad and put him on Jeffershit's trail. Also left myself a pretty clear message not to let Rach go to a goddamn party alone. When that asshole went down this time, there weren't any pictures of Nathan posing with… with Rachel. The only evidence against him and the rest of the fucking Prescotts was circumstantial… and any testimony Jefferson could give. Fucker didn't last two days in prison before he 'hanged himself.'"

My eyes went wide, a terrible panic taking hold of my heart. "Shit. So Nathan?"

"Free as a goddamn bird. I've been spending half my time imagining various ways I could kill that bastard."

"Is Kate safe?" I shouted into the phone.

"Uh… shit. I don't know. I could try texting Justin to find out."

"Wouldn't Rachel know?"

This time, Chloe's words held a bite of anger in them, "Dunno. Probably."

I wasn't the best in the world in social situations, but I was at least top five in understanding Chloe. "Is… something wrong? Is Rachel okay?"

Chloe groaned. "She's just fucking peachy," she grumbled. "We're kind of fighting right now."

"Fighting…? Chloe, you haven't seen her in half a year. She was _dead_ for six months!" A loud thump drew my attention over to see Kristen had fallen out of her chair, though her wide eyes were locked on me.

"You think I don't fucking know that? Fuck, it was fine for like, two hours, then it all went to shit all at once. I can't remember what the fuck happened in the last six months. Not like I could tell her I remember all the wrong shit because my friend from Seattle that I haven't seen in five years has fucking time travel powers, either. Then Frank came up, and I don't give a shit if we'd had this fight five months ago. I don't remember that shit, and I deserve to have that fucking fight!"

For the better part of that rant, I held the phone a solid foot away from my ear to prevent the loss of an eardrum. Only once I was convinced that she was done, did I dare bring the phone back to my face. "Chloe, _I_ called her to protect her. I think she'd probably be receptive to the truth. Just tell her."

"If I can get her to take my fucking calls."

"I'll try calling her. See if I can get her to talk to you. Just… let me know if you find out anything about Kate, okay?"

"Yeah. Call me back when you know what you're gonna do."

I sighed. Forming a plan of what to do tomorrow eluded me, let alone what I might do next week. "Sure… and, Chloe? I love you."

Chloe replied, her voice a bit quieter and devoid of her simmering anger, "Love you, too, Maxi."

I hung up the phone, breathing out a sigh that was more exasperation than content. Kate's fate still eluded me, and now I had to try to call Rachel and convince her to patch things up with Chloe. My stomach turned as I stared at the phone. I was helping the person I love to get back together with her long-time girlfriend. A girl that cheated on her. Twice. At least.

"You okay, Max?" Kristen asked.

"Fuck, no," I muttered, leaning back.

"What's wrong!" Alex snapped, jumping to her feet.

"Just… personal problems. I'm worried about my friend." I let out a bitter chuckle. "That I never even met in this timeline."

Alex calmed down at that. Slowly, she sat back down, but instead of going back to her drawing, she just kept her eyes on me. "Can I help?"

I shook my head. "Chloe's working on it."

With a sigh, I lifted the phone to dial Rachel's number. Of course, that one I knew by heart. I had to memorize it so I could warn her during my jump back. It rang twice, then went to voicemail. As insulting as it was, I had to remind myself that she had no idea who was calling. She probably thought it was a telemarketer. I tried it again. This time it only rang once before going to voicemail.

I bit my lip as I stared at the phone. Chloe knew it was me right away. Was Rachel just as sharp? I tried calling it one more time. This time, it didn't even ring. It just gave me an automated message letting me know that this number had been blocked. "The fuck!" I yelled at the phone.

Resigning, I composed a text to Chloe.

[Me]  
[This is Max. I tried to call Rachel, but she wouldn't even pick up. Sorry.]

[Chloe]  
[yeah. kinda figured she'd pull that shit. she's really pissed off right now.]

[Me]  
[Hear anything about Kate, yet?]

[Chloe]  
[fuck no. i'll keep trying]

Putting the phone aside, I turned to Kristen. "Please tell me you at least have some good news for me."

Kristen pushed her chair aside, and I saw Fernando there on the screen. "It is good to see your face again, Max. You really had everyone worried," Fernando said as I got over to the desk and crouched down. Kristen gave me her chair as she got up and walked away.

"Believe me, I know the feeling." I tried to give him a reassuring smile, but all I could manage was a grimace. "Did Kristen fill you in on everything?"

"She tells me you are a time traveler. I cannot believe it, but I do believe that you have escaped a mental health facility," Fernando said, leaning back in his chair as he crossed his arms over his chest. "Not a wise decision, Max."

"You and Kristen have been working out just how much shit I'm in?" I asked.

"Most of that depends on how you entered the facility. If you checked yourself in, then you just need to check yourself out," Fernando said, leaning in just a bit as he adjusted the camera to recenter himself. "They'll probably let you do that over the phone."

I shook my head. "I don't think I checked myself in… I uh, I really don't remember _how_ I entered the facility, but the doctor there told me that I was there for a 72-hour assessment and that I would have to stay longer if he thought it was necessary." It almost slipped that the doctor did think I needed more than 72 hours, but I managed to bite my tongue. Despite being my friends, I don't know that they would take my side on that. They were just trying to protect me, and I couldn't make them understand, or Fernando at least, that me being drugged in a mental ward was not good for me.

Fernando sucked in air through his teeth, making a hissing noise. "That is bad. If you are there on a court order, then you will have to go back," he said. "I mean, you are not a fugitive per se, but the police will be looking for you. They will take you back if they find you. You will not be able to go back to school either. They would just report you to the police."

My heart pounded in my chest. All I did was leave the hospital. How did that make me a criminal? "Can't I… I don't know, get a second opinion? It doesn't matter what I did before, I am absolutely not suicidal now."

Fernando shook his head. "Of that, I am not sure. I could look into it for you."

"Shit! Shit, shit, shit, shit!"

I spun my chair around to see Kristen drop her phone before fumbling with the TV remote. The TV powered up, and Kristen flipped through to find the local news. There, on the screen, was a picture of Alex and myself. The reporter's voice came through the speakers, calm and even.

"— _escaped just hours ago from a local mental health facility. If anyone has any information on the whereabouts of these two patients, locals are urged to contact the police. One patient in particular, Alexandra Haffar, is believed to be possibly dangerous and unstable. She should not be approached under any circumstance. If spotted, please inform local law enforcement—"_

"We are so fucked," I muttered as the news program continued.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And somehow, things get worse again. Max and Alex are running out of options for staying out of trouble.


	7. Conference Call

Kristen got up from the couch slowly, making her way over next to me. "Wh-what exactly was Alex in there for?" she whispered to me.

I shook my head. "She said she hurt someone. That's all I know."

"He touched me. I told him not to," Alex said, never looking up from her drawing. "Big Sis stopped me before I could kill him. I wanted to kill him."

Kristen's hand went to my shoulder as she pushed me in front of herself, hiding behind me despite the fact that she was much bigger than me. "You said that I didn't need to worry about her, Max."

"I am not following. What is going on?" Fernando asked.

"Turn on the fucking news, Fernando," Kristen shouted.

"The news?"

"Max… how dangerous is she, really?" Kristen asked.

I shrugged. "You've seen her. She's nice. She just doesn't like eye contact or being touched."

"I'm stronger than you," Alex said, looking over at me and Kristen. "Spots is stronger than me."

I felt Kristen's grip on my shoulder tighten. "Would you hurt me? My dad?"

"Spots says you are her friend. She doesn't want me to hurt you," Alex said, going back to her drawing. "If you're nice, I won't hurt you. If you try to hurt Spots, I'll kill you."

The plain, informative way she said that sent a chill down my spine. That wasn't an empty threat or bluster. "Don't," I said, my voice firm despite the doubt churning in my stomach. "Never hurt anyone unless you really have to in order to protect someone, do you understand me?"

"Big Sis always says the same thing," Alex said, looking back over at me, her eyes meeting mine. "She was wrong. If I killed mommy like I wanted, Big Sis would still be alive. Now they're both dead."

"Alex…" I muttered, feeling a profound sadness in her stare.

"Dead people are the only ones that can't hurt anyone," she said, turning her attention once more to her drawing. "Anyone who wants to hurt me or Spots should be dead."

"No one should be dead!" I said, standing and taking a step toward Alex. "Life is sacred! Even the lives of monsters!"

Alex shuffled a bit in her spot, dropping her pencil. "O-okay, Spots."

I looked back over at Kristen, still looking stricken. "Don't just agree with me," I said. I walked over, sitting on the floor across from Alex. "Tell me how you feel."

She looked up, her eyes meeting mine. "Life isn't sacred."

Frowning, I shook my head. "What about your big sister? Wasn't her life sacred? Shouldn't it have been treasured?"

Alex's little hands balled up. "I treasure her. Mommy didn't."

"If one life is to be treasured, then all lives must be, right?" I pressed.

"No. Big Sis should still be alive. I'm glad Mommy is dead." Alex bowed her head. "Most people are mean. I don't care if they die."

I reached out for Alex's hand but stopped myself as I remembered that might set her off. "Can I touch you?" I asked.

Alex pulled her arms off the coffee table. "No."

I withdrew my hand with a sigh. "Alex, I need you to understand that if you value your life or mine, you need to hold every person's life with the same regard."

Again, she just sort of squirmed there for a couple of moments before responding, "Okay, Spots."

I held my head in my hand. That was her saying she understood what I said, not that she agreed with it. "Can you at least promise me that you won't try to hurt Kristen or her dad?"

"No."

My heart sunk. A glance over at Kristen showed the girl to be staring back at me with her arms crossed over her chest. I set my eyes again on Alex. "Would you hurt me?" I asked the question I'd been dodging.

Alex looked up, her eyes meeting mine. "No."

Although I felt relieved, the answer did puzzle me. "Then why can't you promise the same for Kristen and her dad? They won't try to hurt either one of us. I promise."

Her head turned a bit, but her eyes stayed on mine. "You don't know that." Her eyes flitted to Kristen, then back to me. "She wants to send us back."

It shouldn't have surprised me that Alex would hang onto that. After all, she clung diligently to my selfie and even tried to get Kristen off me because I'd told her to protect me way back in our room at the hospital. "She won't. I talked to her, remember?"

"I don't trust her," Alex replied, again lowering her gaze. "If she tries to hurt us, I will stop her."

"I won't," Kristen said, still hiding over at the far side of the room.

"I don't believe you," Alex said. She again glanced over at Kristen. Without warning, her fist slammed into the table, making me jump. "Don't look at me!"

Kristen looked away. "Do you wanna fucking stay here or not?"

"You can't make us leave if you're dead," Alex replied.

"That's enough!" I said, slamming my hands on the table. Kristen jumped, but Alex only slowly looked back in my direction, her eyes wide. I held up the selfie. "You so much as _think_ about hurting anyone without a damn good reason, and I'll put both of us back in that hospital room. All I have to do is look at this!"

Alex hung her head. Then, she turned her back to me before drawing her knees to her chest and wrapping her arms around them. "O-okay, Spots."

Kristen walked over behind the couch, leaning on it to whisper in my ear. "I challenge her and she escalates to murder. You go off on her and it's just 'okay?'"

My hands clutched in my lap. "I… I think I hurt her feelings."

"Max… she really scares me."

"She's really sweet. She's just scared and lashing out," I replied.

I got up, walked around the table, and sat down crosswise in front of Alex with my back to her. "I'm sorry I yelled at you," I said as I put my hands on my knees. "But I really don't want to see anyone get hurt. Not as long as there is another way. I… I don't know if I can really make you understand that. But please, promise me you won't hurt anyone unless there is no other way."

"If I don't?" Alex asked, her voice soft behind me.

"I won't send you back unless I have to, but… but I can't be friends with someone who is violent like that," I told her. "I hate violence."

I felt a warmth in my back as Alex wrapped her arms around me. "I want to be your friend, Spots."

"Promise me."

"…I'll try."

It wasn't really a promise, but at least it was progress. "You're already my friend Alex. I just need you to understand that violence is not the answer."

"Then how do I protect you?"

Her words disarmed me a bit. It really made me wonder if all her bluster was just her way of trying to keep me safe. "If trouble comes along, you can try to talk your way out of it. If that doesn't work we can run, or hide, or even beg."

"That won't work."

I felt the weight of a pistol in my hands, and the faint click of the hammer falling on an empty chamber. "If you have to protect me or yourself, and there is no other option… use the least amount of force to make sure everyone is safe. Do you understand?"

It took a few moments for Alex to respond. "I'll protect you, Spots."

A faint smile touched my lips. "I'll protect you, too, Alex."

We stayed like that for some time. Just as I started to get crampy and fed up, I felt Alex's arms slacken, though she didn't let go. I spoke to her, my words barely a whisper, "Alex?"

She didn't reply.

Great. She fell asleep, and now I couldn't detangle myself from her without touching her. I would just have to hope she didn't wake up. Slowly, my hands gripped the sweater sleeves. With a bit of tugging, I got her arms away from myself without ever actually touching her. But she still slumped against me.

I looked at Kristen for help. She'd been on her phone texting for a solid twenty minutes. Probably keeping Fernando posted on the giant heap of shit my life had managed to become. "A little help?" I whispered over to her.

Kristen looked up, glaring at me. "I'm not touching the little psycho. _You're_ the one she said she wouldn't hurt."

Okay. She had a very good point. Still, I didn't want to experience just what wrath she could bring. Taking a deep breath, I reached back and pushed on her shoulder. She didn't stir. A little more force and I got her weight off me enough for me to turn around and get another hand on her. Gingerly, I lowered her to the floor. Though she muttered and shifted, Alex didn't awaken.

"Thank God," I muttered as I backed away from her.

"Come on," Kristen said as she grabbed my wrist.

Kristen dragged me back to her bedroom and all but threw me on her bed before she sat next to me. "Okay, we need to seriously talk. In between us, she set her phone down, and I heard it start to ring on speakerphone.

"Kristen? Is Max available to talk now?" Fernando's voice echoed from the phone.

"Yeah, Fernando. Alex fell asleep," I said. "What have you and Kristen been talking about?"

"You, Max," Fernando replied.

"And just how fucked you are," Kristen added.

Fernando chuckled at that. "That is a very blunt way to put it."

I wrapped my arms around myself as my gaze fell to my lap. "What can I do to keep myself and Alex out of the psych ward?"

"We are not sure how severe Alex's problem is," Fernando said. "Worst-case scenario: if she stood criminal trial, she would have warrants for her arrest. The only way she stays free is to go on the lamb or if you move to a non-extradition country."

"Based on the way she talked, I'd say that's probably the case," Kristen added.

I shook my head. "There has to be another way."

"I would argue that Alex has not stood criminal trial," Fernando said. "After all, she was in the same facility as you, in the same room, no less. I would think someone who was ordered to undergo treatment for a case like that would have been in a long-term facility."

"Okay, that makes sense," I said, looking over to the phone.

Kristen groaned. "You're just saying that because you want it to be that way."

"So if she's like me, what are the options? What are my options?" I asked.

"I spoke with my cousin. He is an intern at a law firm. This was not the area of their expertise, but he believes that there are three options," Fernando explained. "First, you return to the facility and complete your treatment."

"Not an option," I replied.

I heard Fernando sigh. "Option two is that you wait long enough to be reevaluated. _However_ , the law is not clear on this. It does not state a specific amount of time to be considered for reevaluation. Maybe the judge thinks a week is long enough, maybe the judge says ten years is not even close to long enough."

I sighed. "I… I do want to finish high-school. I'm almost afraid to ask. What's the last option?"

"You have a court order, not a warrant for your arrest. The police have no authority to force you to return to a hospital if you are outside the jurisdiction of the order."

A lot of that was over my head, but I got the gist of it. "How… how far would I have to go?"

"I do not know exactly, but certainly you would need to leave Seattle. Most likely Washington altogether," Fernando replied.

"The point is, Max, that you pretty much have to do option one. You need to finish your stay at the hospital," Kristen said, putting her hand on my shoulder. "I can drive you back in the morning."

"We're _not_ going back!" I shot back, shrugging her hand off. "So I can finish school and pretty much live my life if I just leave the state and transfer to a different school, right?"

"Technically, I believe this is the case. Yes," Fernando said. "But, Max, there is no way you can convince your parents to just move like that, let alone have them take care of your little friend. I do not think this is a wise course of action."

I shook my head. "I have unfinished business in Arcadia Bay, anyway. I go there, transfer to the public school and finish the semester. Then, hopefully, I can get a reassessment when I come back. That could work, right?"

"No," Kristen denied. "That's full of holes. First of all, how will you even get to BFE Oregon? The _police_ are looking for you."

"I, uh, well…" I muttered, playing with the hem of my borrowed shirt.

"It is not just that, Max. The news says that Alexandra is dangerous and unstable," Fernando added. "You cannot hope to keep her out of trouble, and your parents would not approve of her staying. I do not even think it possible for her to hold a job or attend school. She belongs in an institution."

"No!" I shouted down at the phone. "I'm not sending her back there. I know you can't understand, but my visions do _not_ fuck around."

Both of my friends were quiet a moment before Fernando spoke up again. "So what is your plan then, Max? Start a new life in Oregon with no money while caring for an unstable girl, without a place to stay or a job? And somehow finish high-school through all of this?"

All of those were excellent points. I couldn't just show up and expect Joyce and David to put me _and_ Alex up. Even if they did, just how long could we really stay there? And there was no way I could survive doing a part-time job, school, and keeping Alex safe. Still, what was the alternative?

"W-well, I can't stay here," I replied, rubbing my arm with my hand. "I would have to drop out and I really don't think my parents would let Alex stay. Plus… police."

Then, a flash of inspiration hit me. I shot to my feet. "Wait! I could just go back in time!" All I needed was a selfie from a couple of days ago. Or maybe a little further. "If I can find the right picture, I could go back and have you two stop me from trying to kill myself. Then, I never end up in the hospital and—"

The world fell away. New visions flashed before me. A voice echoed in my head as men dragged me by my arms down a bright, white hallway. The voice was panicked, scared. It drove me to struggle against my captors. As I flailed, I noticed my hair that fell about me was jet-black. This wasn't me.

It was Alex.

They forced me into a room and strapped me to a table. Doctors there spoke to each other, not to me. I didn't understand the words, but the mood was clear. Something bad was going on. The voice inside me was shouting. Telling me I had to get free. She even said I could hurt them if I had to. I didn't know what that meant, but I couldn't slip out of the straps. She screamed, full of terror and anger. Then, a doctor pierced the soft flesh of my arm with a needle. A flash of blue, then red. The taste of copper, wet warmth, the sound of screams, and a feeling of… freedom?

Gasping, I found myself on my knees. "Max! Max, are you okay?"

I looked up to find Kristen holding me. It was another vision. "I can't go back," I muttered.

"The fuck are you talking about?" Kristen asked as she helped me to my feet. "You just spaced out for like a full minute. You were completely unresponsive!"

"I just had another vision. If… I think if I go back and try to change things, something bad happens to Alex," I said as I stumbled back to the bed. "So, I can't jump back."

"Visions, time travel…" Fernando's voice came from the phone. "Max, even you must realize how you sound."

I looked over, seeing a sea of concern in Kristen's eyes. "I'm not crazy. Just ask Kristen," I barked back.

"Whether or not Max is crazy doesn't matter. She has to go back to the hospital. At least long enough to finish out her court order," Kristen said, sending me a glare.

"I can't!" I shot back, rising to my feet and circling around to face Kristen. "Those meds can take my power away. There… there's a chance that if I go back, I never leave! And something terrible happens with Alex. I'm not sure what, but I know it's bad."

"What choice do you have?" Kristen replied, her voice low and even.

Before I could reply, the phone began ringing. The screen didn't show a name, just a number out of Oregon.

_Chloe!_

"That's Chloe! Answer it!" I told Kristen.

"Shit, uh…" Kristen muttered as she fumbled with her phone. "I'll merge the call."

"Max?" Chloe's voice sounded from the phone.

Kristen beat me to the punch. "This is Kristen. Max's friend. She's here with me. I've got you on speaker and Fernando's on the other line."

"Chloe! Did you find out anything?" I asked, all but shouting into the phone.

"I couldn't get anyone on the phone, so I just went to Blackwell," Chloe replied. "I talked to Kate, she's… alive, I guess? She's uh, she's not in a good place, Max."

That did little to relieve the dread in my heart. "Did… something happen?"

"I tried to get more out of her, but we're not exactly friends," Chloe replied.

"Shit. Can you… keep an eye on her? Make sure she stays safe?" I asked. "I'm not there to talk her down from the roof again."

Fernando's voice echoed out of the phone. "Talk her down from the roof?"

I sighed. "In the original timeline, I had to talk Kate down from the dormitory roof. She was… going to kill herself." The words tumbled off my tongue, the irony of the situation not lost on me.

"So, what words should we find for you then, Max?" he asked.

I groaned. "I already told you, I am _not_ suicidal!"

"What? What the fuck is going on up there?" Chloe asked.

"I was in a hospital because, apparently, I tried to kill myself. Incidentally, we are not going back that far again. Way too fucking risky," I told her.

"Max… Shit," I heard Chloe say. All her frustration left her voice leaving it soft and sincere, "You okay?"

"A couple of wounds on my arms that'll make some ugly ass scars, but I'm more worried about what the hell I'm going to do now. Apparently, me leaving the hospital was a way bigger deal than I thought."

"How did you think it wouldn't be a big deal?" Kristen bit back.

"Bottom line," I said to the phone, not Kristen, "I gotta leave Washington. Think your parents would put me and Alex up until the winter break?"

"Max, I…" I heard Chloe sigh. "Fuck, I dunno. I'm on kind of better terms with my parents. Apparently got my GED at some point and Rach and I were applying to colleges in L.A. But I mean, you know David and his bullshit."

Joyce would probably be okay if it were just me. A good chance I could even work my way into getting to stay by David. But with Alex? Everyone seemed to have issues with her. "Chloe, I… I mean it. I really do not have another option."

"Yes, you do!" Kristen snapped. "Go back to the hospital and get a clean bill of health."

I was about to protest, but the phone started ringing again. Oddly enough, the name on the screen read "Max." It took me a moment to realize just what was going on. "That's gotta be my parents!"

"What?" Chloe asked.

"Do I answer it?" Kristen asked.

My thoughts raced as the ringing continued. I really, really did not want my parents to know where I was, because they'd push me to go back more than Kristen and Fernando would. But I also felt terrible. They had to be worried sick about me. "A-answer it!" I said, an idea popping into my head. "Follow my lead."

Kristen merged the call, and answered, "Hello?"

"Is this… Kristen?" My mother's voice came from the phone.

"Uh, yeah."

"Hey, Mom," I spoke up.

"Oh, God! Maxine!" Mom's voice shrieked, and I could feel her relief. "You had us scared to death! What were you thinking?"

"Sorry. I meant to call, but everything has just been so crazy. We were actually talking to everyone trying to figure everything out. Chloe and Fernando are on the line, too," I said. Chloe and Fernando both voiced greetings to her.

Mom didn't give them a moment's consideration. Not even Chloe. "Maxine, where are you? You need to go back to the hospital right away!"

"I'm with Chloe," I lied, something that started to come much more easily to me after my reunion with Chloe. "I'm going back to Oregon with her."

"What!" Mom screeched. Kristen glared back at me with the same demand in her eyes.

"I promise I'll keep in touch, but I cannot go back to that hospital. I can't. I know you feel like that's the safest place for me to be. You think that I might hurt myself or whatever, but the hospital… I can't," I asserted. "The only way for me to stay out of the hospital is to leave Washington. So I am."

"Maxine, please! You can't do this!" Mom begged. I could hear the tears in her voice, and it made me feel horrible. "Please, just come home."

My own voice cracked as I replied, "I-I wish I could. But that would just land me back in the hospital. And I can't! I need to keep Alex safe. And if they found out what I could really do…" I bit my tongue, stopping myself from blabbing out the rest of my fears. "I can't."

"You don't have to go back to the hospital. Just come home!" Mom replied.

I looked up at Kristen, and she gave me a slight shake of her head, but it was Fernando that shot Mom down, "I am sorry, Mrs. Caulfield, but that is not a decision you are free to make. Not unless Max checked herself in. Did she?"

"No. We insisted that she get help," Mom replied.

"Then she was admitted involuntarily," Fernando replied. "You do not have a say if she goes back. If she stays in Seattle, she will go back."

"Fernando says I can appeal to be reassessed after a while," I added. "I was, I dunno, thinking I could do a semester in Arcadia Bay and then… see how things are?"

"Maxine…"

Summoning my courage, I preempted anything else she was about to say, "Mom, I promise I'm in a way better frame of mind. This is my decision, and it's made. I am going back to Arcadia Bay."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't care much for this chapter. I tried something new with having so many characters in the same scene all talking at once. It was hell, and I think it dragged everything down. 
> 
> Obviously, with me posting today, there won't be a chapter in time for Wednesday. I'll try to use the opportunity to build up another buffer. I also think I might shift my post day from Wednesday to Sunday, what with schools restarting and such. It would put all my scheduled posts on the weekend, with nothing during the week. I just don't know if that's the best move or not.


	8. Sober

I awoke to the sound of a gentle, melodic sound—and a very hard, unforgiving bed. Stirring, I found myself on the floor in an unfamiliar room, and it all started coming back to me the moment my eyes found Alex, sitting on the edge of Kristen's bed and humming as she drew using the nightstand as a table.

It had been Kristen's idea. Alex would take the bed, and I got to sleep on the floor in front of the door. Since the door opened into the room, Alex wouldn't be able to leave without waking me up. A safety precaution Kristen insisted on.

"Good morning, Alex," I said, my words strained as I stretched, trying to get the stiffness out from sleeping on the floor all night.

"Morning, Spots," Alex replied, never looking up from her work. I noticed that while her tone showed her distraction, her voice wasn't as tired and monotone as it normally was.

_She missed her bedtime and morning medicine._

I looked around, but alas, my phone was with my parents. And there was no other way to tell what time it was.

"I wasn't too loud," Alex muttered.

I shook my head even though she wasn't looking at me. "You didn't wake me up."

She muttered again, and all I caught was, "See." And she went right back to humming.

Groaning, I got to my feet and kicked my makeshift bedding away from the door. "Well, I'm gonna go check and see what time it is and use the bathroom." My hand wrapped around the doorknob, but I hesitated. "Will you be okay on your own?"

"I have to pee, too," Alex said, slipping down from the bed. Her eyes trailed up and away a moment before she said, "It can wait."

I suddenly felt like a jackass. She'd probably been holding it a while, not wanting to wake me up to leave the room. "You don't have to wait," I said as I swung the door open. "You can go first. I probably need to talk to Kristen, anyway."

Alex and I parted ways in the hallway as she ducked into the bathroom. I went on through, trying to think ahead for once. We had to get to Arcadia Bay, where we maybe, might, just possibly, be able to crash at Chloe's place until we figured something else out. Getting there was not going to be easy. I wanted Chloe to just drive up and get us, but she couldn't. In this reality, she and Rachel were planning on going to college together in L.A. That meant that they were saving their money, and Chloe just barely kept her truck running. It could putter around the bay, but Chloe said it couldn't even get to the next town over, let alone all the way to Seattle and back.

My next thought was for Kristen or Fernando to drive me down. They both declined, though I did talk Kristen into taking us out of Seattle and to the closest bus stop. It wouldn't get us far, but hopefully, no one outside of Seattle would recognize our faces. Rewinding out of a crowded bus station with the cops after us was not something I wanted to do.

Before we left, though, we were going to try to sneak into my place. My clothes would be much closer to a fit for Alex. I could gather up whatever I needed there, and we could hit the road. If I was really lucky, my parents would've left my phone there, too. In any case, we definitely wanted to get to Arcadia Bay before sunset. No way whatever was left in my bank account would be enough to get a motel room on top of everything else.

In the kitchen, Kristen was making breakfast. "I was just about to kick your ass out of bed," Kristen spoke, her voice low. It reminded me to not be too loud. Her dad worked the night shift, so he was still fast asleep.

"What time is it?" I asked as I leaned on the kitchen counter.

Kristen pulled out her phone before replying, "Just after nine." She looked back up at me. "How's the little psycho doing?"

"She's fine," I replied before even realizing what Kristen was really asking. Alex had to be coming off her meds by now. Though, I didn't really notice anything amiss other than the fact that she seemed to have a bit more pep and lost that monotone drone in her voice. "I mean, I haven't noticed anything bad."

"My head hurts," Alex said as she walked in. "My stomach feels sick."

I turned to Alex. "Do you want something to make you feel better?" I assumed that Kristen would have at least something for a headache on hand.

Alex shook her head with enough energy to spin her ebony hair. "I don't want to lose Big Sis's voice again."

A chill ran down my spine. "You can hear her? Right now?"

"I can," Alex said with a nod. "Big Sis likes you. She says I need to stick with you."

"What does she say about me?" Kristen asked from the kitchen. I noticed that she was doing her best to not even look in Alex's direction, pretending to be focused on cooking.

I watched Alex lower her head as her little hands balled up into fists. "Big Sis wants me to apologize to you." Alex fidgeted for a moment before looking back up. "I don't want to."

Kristen gave me a puzzled look that I couldn't quite place. Did she want me to coax an apology out of Alex? I turned back to Alex. "Does… does your sister have anything she wants to tell us?"

Alex shuffled as her eyes moved up. Then she spoke, but not to me or Kristen. "Fine," she said with a little whine. "I'll finish it." Without another word, Alex turned and started to walk away.

I looked over at Kristen, and it was clear she had no idea what was going on either. "Alex, where are you going?"

"Big Sis wants me to finish. I'm gonna finish," Alex said as she disappeared down the hallway. "Big Sis won't leave me alone if I don't." A couple of seconds later, I heard her voice again. "You _are_ bothering me."

"The fuck was that?" Kristen hissed. "The voice in her head is the voice of reason?"

I shook my head. "I… think it's really her sister she's talking to." I thumbed back over to the hallway. "I'm gonna freshen up and keep an eye on her, okay? Let us know when breakfast is ready."

"I really hope you can keep her in line, Max."

Alex may have been excitable and prone to violence, but I didn't believe she was crazy. Stranger things have happened than some poor girl channeling her sister's spirit and getting labeled insane for it. Flashes of the tornado flew through my mind. It forced me to stop and take a deep breath.

_A flashback. Just a flashback._

I worked to find calm in my mind as I pushed the clawing anxiety away. It failed to tear me away from reality. It lasted just a split second. Just a memory. Not the future. The past.

It had to be.

For a moment, I wondered why I hadn't been haunted by that all this time. The whole trip to Portland the day of the storm had been a treadmill of guilt and pain and hellish flashbacks. Then, it hit me like a fucking hurricane.

Alex wasn't the only one coming off her meds.

"Shit," I muttered.

After finishing my business in the bathroom, I headed back to Kristen's room. Alex was again sitting on the bed, working diligently on her drawing. The moment I caught her eye, she snatched the papers up and bounded over to me. "Here. This is from Big Sis."

I took the papers from her only to realize it wasn't a drawing. It was a letter.

"I don't care if it's not done," Alex said. It took me a moment to realize she wasn't talking to me. "I'm tired of doing that."

I tore my gaze back to the paper in my hands.

_Dear Max,_

_Though Alex's hand is writing this, these are my words. My name is Abigail Murphy. I am Alex's big sister, and I've been dead for over a decade. I thought this might be an easier way to talk to you. As I'm sure you know, Alex can be a handful, and she's just as likely to argue with me as she is to actually articulate what I want her to. Don't let that stop you from trying though. You just have to be patient with her._

_First off, let me say thank you. So much. I had all but given up on the idea that Alex might live a life outside of an institution. But then you showed up out of nowhere. A miracle with the power not only to set her free but to protect her. More than that, Alex actually respects and adores you. You may be able to not only keep her free of the oppression of the hospital, but you might be able to finally get through to her the changes she needs to make in herself to actually take charge of her life. That lecture last night was a great start. I think you actually started to make her think about her actions._

_Please, Max. I'm begging you to take care of her so she can live a full life. Your power is the only thing I've ever seen give Alex pause. To make her fear and respect you in a flash. What I am asking you is no less than to ask you to become a parent to her. Know this. I don't believe Alex will ever be able to live on her own. But a firm hand to guide her and the power to fix any mistakes she makes is the only way she can ever be free. You just might be the only person on the planet that can give her that. So I beg of you. Please, look out for my baby sister. She is the only thing in this world that I have._

_I should also warn you, Alex is stronger than she looks. Now that she is no longer sedated, she can and will lash out at anything that makes her uncomfortable or seems like a threat. But there's more than that. She is special. Whatever you do, no matter how much she begs, NEVER let Ale_

It just stopped there. Alex didn't even finish writing her name. None of it read like how Alex spoke. It didn't mention "Spots" even once. This really must've been from her sister. And all at once, the pieces seemed to fall in place. It made sense! The only thing other than me that my rewinds could never touch was the spirit doe. If her sister was dead, she would be a spirit. And if Alex really did have a bond with a spirit—and that spirit would know every time I rewound—hence, Alex would know when I rewound.

As excited as I was about that realization, a nagging thought made me reread the last bit. At first, it looked like she just got bored and stopped. That's how she acted, anyway. But on re-reading it, a more sinister thought slithered into my mind. It read: " _no matter how much she begs_."

_Did she stop writing on purpose so I wouldn't know what to keep her from doing?_

I looked up from the letter and realized that I was by myself in Kristen's room. A bit of fear clutched my heart. If anything, this letter just told me that Alex was _more_ dangerous than I thought. And I did _not_ need to be doing any more rewinding.

I all but ran from the room and rushed into the main area. There, I found Alex sitting at the counter. She just sat there, watching Kristen plate breakfast. I put a hand over my chest to try to calm my thundering heart.

_Thank Dog._

Kristen put a plate in front of Alex before heading back over by the stove and grabbing two other plates. Those she carried over to the coffee table. She set one in front of herself and one next to her for me. "Find out anything?"

"Check it out." I handed the letter over to Kristen as I got my nosh on. It was _so_ good to eat a meal that didn't taste like cardboard. It was no Two Whales, but it seemed damn close after a day of eating that garbage in the hospital. "She's really communicating with her dead sister. Abigail, apparently. I cannot tell you how much sense this makes."

"I'll admit, this does not sound like that little psycho," Kristen said, splitting her attention between her food and the letter. "But really? Possessed by her dead sister?"

"Possessed?" I shook my head. "I don't know that I'd go that far—"

"Big Sis says she is possessing me," Alex said, apparently not having a problem hearing our hushed conversation. Or maybe it was Abigail that could hear us.

I looked back over my shoulder to see Alex looking over at us, her plate empty behind her. It reminded me that the girl ate as if her life depended on it. It must have been a behavior she picked up so she could spend as little time as possible in a crowded cafeteria full of people.

"Um… Abigail?" I spoke to the room. "What were you trying to warn me about in the letter?"

Alex frowned before she looked down, hiding her face behind a wall of black hair. "Big Sis says she wants to be called 'Abby.'"

"Okay. Abby, then," I said. "I know you were trying to warn me about something."

Alex sat there a moment, then without warning, she leapt to her feet as she shook her head. "No! I don't wanna tell Spots that!"

"Hey, Dad's still asleep!" Kristen whisper-yelled. "Keep it down!"

"We need to get going, anyway, right?" I said. "Let's… let's just finish breakfast and go."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And thus Alex's character shifts a bit as her meds wear off, and she hears "Big Sis" again. Also, Max finds herself a little worse off without those meds she so abhorred. At this point, we are only a few chapters away from Max reuniting with Chloe!


	9. Again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Note the change in warnings. This one has a bit of blood.

Kristen and I quickly finished up breakfast, and after she threw the dishes in the sink and I grabbed my selfie, we headed out. I waited until we were in the car. Alex and I both took the back seats while Kristen drove. I asked a stupid question, but one that had to be asked anyway. "Is Abby still here?"

"Yes," Alex replied. "She's mad at me."

"I'm a little mad, too," I said, looking over at her.

Her little shoulders hunched as she slouched over. "Sorry, Spots."

"Just… tell me what Abby wants me to know. Please, Alex," I said. I started to reach over to put a hand on her shoulder but managed to stop myself. Even now, I kept forgetting how much she didn't like touching.

Her hands balled up into fists in her lap, tangling up in the loose fabric of her pants. "Big Sis… She always says I can't be me." Alex looked over at me, her auburn eyes dancing with excitement. "But she's wrong! With your ability, I can be me! Everything will be okay!"

I'd never seen her so animated. Something about this conversation seemed familiar, but I couldn't quite place it. In any case, if whatever she was talking about might require a rewind, it wasn't worth risking. "My ability is too dangerous. I will only use it if I really have to," I said, giving my head a little shake. "I'm not sure what you're really talking about, but if it means using my ability… you can't do that."

Alex grunted and growled as she flung her arm into the car door, the blow landing with a loud _thud_! Then, she lifted her foot, kicking into the back of Kristen's seat with an animated, "Fuck!"

"What the fuck is going on back there?" Kristen shouted as Alex continued to seethe.

"Alex! Calm down," I grabbed her arm. She whipped right around and the next thing I knew, a wave of disorientation started to ebb away, replaced by deep, throbbing pain. My hands were already there, covering my mouth and nose. When I pulled them back, they were slick with blood. I felt more warmth trailing down my face.

"Spots! I'm sorry!" Alex said, her eyes wide as she stared at me. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to!"

"Shit!" I said, my hands going back to my nose to try to stop the bleeding. "Kristen, do you have a towel or something?"

"What're you…?" Kristen started, but when she glanced back her tone changed. "Jesus Christ!"

My whole body jerked to the side as Kristen pulled over. Then, Kristen was pulling me out of the car while rubbing my face with a piece of fabric. The whole time, Alex kept up a mantra of apologies, urging over and over that she didn't mean to. "It's still bleeding," Kristen said, holding what seemed like a T-shirt tight to my nose.

"Is it broken?" I asked.

"Shit, uh…" Kristen pulled the T-shirt away, giving me a scrutinizing look before replacing it. "It looks straight." Then, she turned her to Alex with a glare. "The fuck happened to not hurting Max? You fucking hit her! You could've broken her nose!"

Alex was crying at this point. She sat on the curb, her hands tangled up in her hair as she rocked back and forth. "I know! I'm sorry!"

"Hey, I… I think we need to get back in the car," I said, taking the shirt from Kristen and holding it myself to my gushing nose. "We're attracting a crowd and we do _not_ need the cops showing up."

Alex's protests died immediately, and she went right back into the car. Kristen, on the other hand, hesitated. "Don't make me rewind," I said, letting myself back into the car. This time, I chose the passenger seat, leaving Alex by herself in the back.

Kristen got back in, started the car, and pulled away from the curb. A few seconds of silence and she spoke up. "Max… this changes things." She cast a glance my way. "You can't trust her."

I looked back at Alex. She was doubled over herself, with her hands over her head. "Alex, put your seatbelt on." She didn't budge. "Alex. Seatbelt," I said more firmly.

This time, she, in a very slow and mechanical fashion, sat back and pulled the seatbelt across herself, clicking it in place. Then she hunched right back over. Never said a word.

"A-Abby? Is Alex okay?"

Still. Nothing.

"Max," Kristen said again, "stop dodging this. You both said that exactly this wouldn't happen."

I pulled the shirt away, finding that the bleeding had finally stopped. I looked back at Alex again as I swiped at the half-dried remnants of blood smeared all over my face. "It… it was my fault."

"Bullshit! You just got punched in the face. That is not your fault," Kristen retorted.

"I touched her," I said. "I shouldn't have."

"You—!" Kristen glared over at me. "Are you fucking listening to yourself right now? You touched her, and she punched you in the face! And you think _you're_ in the wrong here?"

"Please, don't hate me, Spots," Alex said, her voice barely more than a whisper. "I'm sorry. I'll do anything… Please."

"I don't hate you, Alex," I said as I pulled the visor down to look at my face. There was some swelling around my nose and eye where she hit me, but as Kristen said, it didn't look like it was broken. It hurt like it did, though. "I'm… disappointed. It's not fair for me to tell you to get over your touching thing, but you cannot default to violence like that. And what the fuck was with that fit you were throwing?"

I looked back at her again, and she was still all hunched up, her fingers buried in her ebony locks. "Big Sis… wants you to know she's glad you're not giving up on me."

"Okay, but are you going to talk about what I'm talking about right now?" I replied.

"Why can't I be me?" she asked. Straightening up just a bit, she looked up at me. "Just for a little bit…"

"Abby, if Alex is… herself, will I have to rewind?"

"Big Sis says yes."

I breathed in and out. "Alex, do you understand how dangerous it is for me to use my ability? Even just once might cause… It could kill thousands. Millions. I mean… there's a chance it could destroy reality altogether!"

"You did it before. Everything is okay," Alex replied.

"It's dangerous. You _know_ it's dangerous."

She was quiet a moment before she finally replied. "Okay, Spots."

* * *

It didn't take long before we arrived in my little neighborhood—one of the older parts of the city, long overdue for one of those revitalization projects that only seemed to be for the wealthier areas. There was nothing but worn-down old houses smashed together so tightly that there were no real yards. Either a patch of overgrown grass or a porch stood as the face for each shambled building. Even I found it hard to see the beauty around here.

"Looks like nobody's home," Kristen said as she parked on the street in front of my place.

"Good," I said, my hand grabbing the door handle. "Okay, Alex and I will go in and pack whatever we can. If my parents show up, honk the horn, okay?"

"You sure you don't want to leave Alex as the lookout?" Kristen said just as I pushed the door open.

I shook my head before getting out. I turned back, ducking my head into the car while leaning on the door. "We gotta find her some clothes that fit a little better. If we're not out in 15, hit the horn anyway, okay?"

"If you need me, just shout." Kristen gave a pointed look over at Alex before looking back at me.

"I'll be okay." I shut the door and Alex followed me as I walked around the car. "Come on," I urged, making sure I left plenty of space between us. I led Alex up to the porch, where I crouched down and pried loose a bit of the plastic siding by the door. I reached inside and pulled the spare key free before replacing the siding. I stood, slotting the key in the lock and opening the door.

Inside felt lonely. I was here just a couple of days ago with Chloe, right before we went back to save Rachel. But somehow, with no one home and lights off, it just screamed, "Alone." There wasn't time for me to be sentimental, though. I led Alex upstairs to my room and we got to work.

She tried on clothes while I tried to gather up essentials I could use. My journal did little to warn me about Auto Max's apathy for photography. I couldn't find a single Polaroid, leaving my selfie from the asylum as my only emergency exit. My phone was nowhere to be found, either. I even checked my parents' room. All I found was an old duffel bag, my current and former bookbags, and my trusty camera bag. I loaded up the duffel bag with clothes that fit Alex well enough, stuffed a backpack full of clothes for me, loaded my camera bag with toiletries, and filled the second backpack with underwear, my laptop, and left enough room for snacks and drinks.

In the end, Alex ended up in a pair of sweatpants of mine and a graphic tee. They were still big on her, but not nearly as bad as Kristen's clothes I changed into my normal clothes, complete with a trusty hoodie, while Alex loaded up, taking a backpack and the duffel bag. I just grabbed my camera bag when I heard the car horn. I picked up my backpack. "That's our cue to—"

My words were silenced as a deafening gunshot rang out. It sounded so close!

"Let's go!" I shouted as I slung the backpack over my shoulder and we raced out.

When we got outside, my blood ran cold. There, right in front of the porch, Kristen lay on the ground, a pool of red seeping out around her. My heart raced as my mind showed me Chloe bleeding to death on the bathroom floor.

No.

Not again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And things start to fall apart. Looks like Max is using her power whether she wants to or not.


	10. Cause and Effect

"Alex, take my hand!" I shouted as I held out my hand to her.

She stepped back, shaking her head. "No."

"Take it! Now!" I barked.

A whine escaped her throat, but she thrust out her arm, her fingers wrapping around my hand. As soon as her hand was in mine, I reached the other hand out and rewound. The world raced backward. Kristen's car drove in reverse to stop in the spot where we left it. There, a man got out. He went back to Kristen, and she fell up into his arms and he put her back behind the wheel. The car door closed. The man pulled out a gun and the shot went back into the weapon.

In that moment, I felt a great relief. The pressure in my head was getting worse, but I was able to go back far enough to prevent her from getting shot. Time marched backward further.

The man put the gun back, and it looked like he was talking to Kristen. Then, the window rolled up. He knocked on the window. Finally, he started to walk back, but I could barely get him ten feet away from the car before I hit my limit.

I grabbed my aching skull, a sea of disorientation washing over me. When I looked up, Alex was halfway to the car, and she dumped the backpack. "Alex!"

She didn't seem to hear me, because she didn't hesitate. The guy had just made it to the car, and Alex slammed into him. Unlike the nurse, this impact looked painful as he bounced off the car's hood. The instant he hit the ground, Alex was punching his face. He only held up one hand to protect himself. The other hand…

"Alex! The gun!" I shouted, only at that moment realizing that I'd been paralyzed, rooted to the spot on my porch. I started her way as the fight continued.

He pointed the gun at Alex, and I held out my arm to rewind. Alex twisted, grabbing his arm just as the weapon went off. I heard Alex scream, but she didn't stop struggling. Both of her hands grabbed his arm, and she wrenched the gun away from herself. There, I saw it, a seeping red on the side of Alex's shirt. She'd been hit.

Just as I reached for time, she actually pried the gun out of his hand. They rolled over, then another gunshot rang out. The guy stopped struggling. Alex stood, one hand clutching her side. The other held the gun. She pointed it down at his unmoving form.

"Don't!" I cried out.

Alex shot him. And shot him again. And again, and again. After several shots, the gun stopped as the slide stayed back, exposing the chamber.

I just stared, not wanting to believe what I just saw. Then, Alex sunk to her knees as she brought the hand with the gun to her side. She collapsed to the ground.

_Shit!_

In the heat of the moment, I'd forgotten she'd taken a bullet herself. I rushed over. Blood gushed from the side of her stomach. I put a hand there in a vain attempt to stem the bleeding.

"Did it go all the way through?" Kristen asked.

At some point, she must've gotten out and rushed to the scene, too. "No," I said, looking at Alex's other side. I wasn't going to save her this way.

My eyes fixated on the gun, still clutched tightly in Alex's hand. "Give me the gun," I said, reaching for the firearm.

Alex didn't put up a fight. "I'll be okay," she said as she handed me the gun. "Just let me be me."

"It'll be okay. I've got you," I said, taking a couple of big steps back. In the distance, the sounds of sirens reached my ears. "I promise."

I held out my hand, and time danced backward again. The whole gruesome scene played in reverse. I was easily able to rewind past Alex getting shot. The pressure started to build quickly, but I got Alex back away from the guy. She went back to where the backpack was on her again. Just before she took my phantasmal doppelganger's hand, I reached my limit.

"Fuck," I muttered, holding my head. I looked up, and the guy was just a few feet from me. "Back the fuck up!" I barked at him, brandishing his own piece against him.

"Where the fuck did you come from!" he shouted, taking a big step back as his hands went up.

To him, it must've looked like I appeared out of thin air. I looked over, Alex was standing still, halfway between us and the house. "Alex, grab the duffel bag and get in the car," I said.

"Okay, Spots!" Alex replied.

Keeping the gun pointed at the guy, I rounded the car. I felt for the handle and opened the door by feel alone so I could keep that asshole in my sight the whole time. He shot Kristen _and_ Alex. I couldn't take any chances. Pulling the gun down, I ducked into the car, shouting, "Go, go!"

Kristen peeled out, pulling onto the road. "What the fuck was that?" she asked, glancing over at me.

It didn't occur to me until that very moment just how hard my heart was hammering in my chest or how I was gasping for air. "Sh-shit," I muttered, staring at the pistol in my trembling hand. "That guy shot you."

"And me," Alex said. "Did I kill him?"

"Yes… and yes," I said. "Did Abby tell you that?"

Alex nodded. "Yes."

"What do you mean, shot me?" Kristen asked, again tearing her sight from the road to cast a glance my way.

"I think he was carjacking you? We heard the shot from inside the house. When we came out the car was gone and you were… I had to use a couple of rewinds." I turned, glaring back at Alex, "And I told you not to do that! I screamed it!"

Alex's head tilted to the side. "Not to do what?"

I sighed. On the one hand, she absolutely executed that guy with obscene overkill. There was a decent chance he was already dead when she started unloading into him, but still, I begged her to not do that. On the other hand, I rewound that. Alex might hear about it from Abby, but there was no way she could actually remember what she did. "We need to have another talk about your violence."

"Didn't I save her?" Alex asked.

I had to take another deep breath to center myself. "Yes, you did, but we don't know that what you did was the only way. Just us being there might've been enough for him to think twice about trying to steal Kristen's car."

"So, so back up. That guy was going to carjack me, and he _shot_ me?" Kristen asked.

"Yes," Alex and I answered in unison.

"Are you shitting me? I got shot? Did I like…" she trailed off, falling into silence a couple of seconds. Then she pulled over, resting her head on the steering wheel. "Did he k-kill me?"

I put a hand on her shoulder. "I, uh, I don't really know. My rewinds can only go back so far. When I saw you like that, I just knew I had to rewind as quickly as possible before too much time passed."

"Yeah, no. I get it. Just… what the fuck, Max?" She looked over at me, cheeks wet with tears. "How can you just talk about this shit like it's nothing? I… I got shot!"

My hand slipped away as I hunched a bit. "I guess normal for me has gotten pretty fucked up. I mean, Chloe got shot three times and hit by a train. Kate jumped off a building. Victoria and Nathan were murdered by a psychopath." I gave a bitter chuckle. Brushing my hair away from my face, I did wonder how my life had gotten to this level of screwed up. "I guess you could say this isn't my first rodeo."

"Big Sis says it doesn't matter what happened. Because of Spots, it didn't happen," Alex said.

"Yeah, and because of that, all of Seattle could be in danger," I turned back to glare at Alex. "We might've been able to get away with just one rewind if you'd kept yourself in control!"

"I don't… understand," Alex said, bowing her head to duck my gaze.

I let out a frustrated groan as I sat back in my seat. "Before I rewound the second time, you went after that guy and just started attacking him." I held up the gun. "That's how you got shot. He could have killed you, Alex!"

Alex didn't say anything for a moment. She just fidgeted there as she kept her gaze away from mine. Finally, eyes looking out the window, she said, "Your ability will protect me. I just have to protect you."

Getting through to her seemed more and more like something that was truly impossible. Instead, I turned my attention back to Kristen, still holding herself up with the steering wheel. "You okay?"

"Last night… you said a girl had been dead six months. Is that… what you do now? Just, raise the fucking dead?"

Her words cut through me, giving me pause. "I don't… raise the dead," I said, my voice little more than a whisper. "I make sure they don't die in the first place. And… yeah. The reason I don't remember the last six months like I should is because I made sure a girl, Rachel Amber, didn't get murdered. Changing just that one event saved a thousand lives, Kristen. It saved Chloe."

Kristen sat back, rubbing her face with both hands. "This… this is just too fucked up, Max."

"Yeah," I agreed, fidgeting with the gun until I figured out how to get the bullets out. "I swear, it's like I'm cursed. Bad shit seems to follow me ever since I got my power." I held up the gun in one hand, the magazine of bullets in the other. "What do we do with these?"

Kristen pointed past me at a trashcan on the sidewalk. "Get rid of that shit."

She didn't have to tell me twice. I got out, dumped them in the can, and ran back into the car. I barely got my seatbelt on before Kristen pulled away from the curb. "Are you okay?" I asked, stealing glances over at her.

Kristen's fingers extended and flexed on the wheel several times before she spoke, "My, whole life. My whole goddamned life I've lived in this city, and not once have I had someone pull a weapon on me. I feel… violated. Like I'm not safe in my own goddamned backyard."

She didn't have to tell me about feeling violated. Whether or not I'd be able to rekindle my passion for photography was an open question. And like hell was I ever going to meet one of my heroes again. "I'm sorry, Kristen. It's probably my fault, anyway."

"The fuck?" she asked, glancing over at me. "You saved my life!"

My stomach churned, twisting into knots. "You said it yourself," I muttered, my lips playing out the horrors tearing through my mind. "You spent your whole life here and nothing bad happened. It's not until… not until I started using my power around you. Maybe my power doesn't just cause catastrophic events! What if it makes bad little things happen, too? Maybe Kate never would've jumped, even if Chloe didn't get shot. I mean, so much bad shit happened to Chloe, almost at once—only after I started abusing the shit of this power! Maybe Jefferson wasn't a serial killer. What if my power changed reality to make that happen and—"

"Max!" Kristen snapped at me, stopping my tirade. "You're rambling, and I don't get most of this shit you're talking about."

I took a deep breath, though it did little to ease the pressure in my chest or the anxiety in my mind. "I think… I had an epiphany," I said. It took a minute for me to calm down enough so that my head wasn't spinning. "My power makes bad things happen. And not just city-destroying storms either. Just… unfortunate, bad shit." I hunched over, grabbing the sides of my head. "It's all my fault! Was Rachel even dead before I started fucking with time?"

"If you do not get your shit together, I'm turning this car around and dropping you off at the hospital," Kristen shouted over at me. "I don't pretend to know a fucking thing about what's going on. But you saved my life, Max. Don't stress about it."

_Just how much did it cost? Two more rewinds…_

An icy chill seized my body. Ten. I did ten rewinds since this jump. It wasn't just a counter, slowing tipping the cosmic scales to a mega-disaster. Each time I twisted time, it recoiled, making something bad happen, past, present, or future.

_What have I done?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just how many of the unfortunate events Max suffered were the result of her power? Were any of them?
> 
> This is the last chapter in Seattle. Next time, Max and Alex arrive at a small town in Oregon a few hours from Arcadia Bay.


	11. Pit Stop

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was originally going to have this chapter as a standalone one-shot since it doesn't progress the story, but that would require coming up with a series title and... effort. Since it fits chronologically here, I decided to have it as an extra chapter.

Max had a good plan. Or, at least good enough. She and Alex would have a much easier time getting out of Washington if they left from a bus station not in Seattle. But neither of them really seemed to really understand the gravity of their situation. With Max's ability, I guess, the risk was moot—unless she really was right about it causing bad shit to happen. In that case, they were being downright reckless.

We hadn't even made it out of Seattle, and already they stopped to fill up Kristen's car. Instead of staying in the car and keeping their heads down. Max wandered off to make calls to Chloe and her folks while Alex tagged along because she wanted to. I couldn't really blame her. As far as security blankets go, a girl that could literally manipulate time was about the best there ever was.

It was a godsend that she showed up that day to save Alex. Even more so, that she was a kind, gentle soul—though I wouldn't let Alex know that. It was probably better for her to continue to think that Max was like everyone else and that a mistake on her part could bring a wrath even she couldn't defend against. I was pleasantly surprised how easily she forgave Alex for hitting her, not that I was about to let Alex live that incident down any time soon.

I only half paid attention to Max talking to her dad for a minute before I tore my attention back to Alex, curled up on the curb, completely silent. I could feel her shame and anxiety still lingering from when she hit Max. There was that ever-present uncomfortable sensation she always had in public, too. I sat next to her, for whatever good that did. "Hey. Max said she forgives you. You just have to control your temper better, okay?"

Alex shook her head a little but didn't say anything.

I'd give anything to be able to comfort her with more than just words. I raised my hand, pressing it to her back. She felt nothing, I know. All I could feel was the shirt, every roll of the fabric standing as firm as tempered steel under my touch. There was nothing I could truly touch anymore.

I sighed, hugging myself. "You and Max are going to have a long journey ahead. You'll get your chance to make it up to her."

"I hope so," Alex replied, her voice barely a whisper.

"Hey, this is your big chance to really get out there and live your life on your terms. No more hospitals and people thinking you're crazy just because you're stuck with me."

"I like Spots. She's nice," Alex said before gathering up her knees closer to her chest. "But I'm not. I hurt her."

I could hardly believe it. Alex actually felt remorse for her actions. This Max was nothing short of magical, and not just her ability, either. In two days Alex demonstrated more personal growth than she had in two years. "You have to prove to Max that you're worth being her friend. And the best way for you to do that is to find a way to keep that temper of yours in check."

Alex rocked a bit there as she shook her head. "I can't."

"You can," I said back to her. "I believe in you. In Max."

Alex didn't reply that time, so we just sat there, letting Max talk on the phone. It wasn't long before Max hung up the payphone only to feed it again and dial another number. Her voice lit up as she called out Chloe's name. That girl had it bad for whoever this Chloe was. The very thought left me feeling cold and empty. That was something I only got a taste of, and now I'd never know it again.

I got to my feet. One good thing about the outdoors was that I could actually get more than ten feet away from Alex. Though, for whatever reason, I never could seem to leave her line of sight. Which made no sense, given that she could never actually see me. I walked over toward the front and gas pumps, just watching the people pumping their gas and entering and exiting the store. It wasn't long before I spotted Kristen, snacks and drinks in her arms, exit the building. She immediately walked around the corner of the building where the payphones were. I followed after her.

"Hey, the car's fueled and ready to go. We probably shouldn't spend any more time here than we need to," she said, jerking her head toward her car.

Max let out a groan of protest before saying her goodbye to Chloe. I didn't really understand it myself. She could just use Kristen's phone to call her, or her parents for that matter. Cloak and dagger was clearly not Max's forte.

"Did they have an ATM?" Max asked as she pulled out her wallet. "I need to clean out my bank account, assuming I have anything in there at all."

Kristen nodded. "Yeah, make it quick. Your face is not exactly subtle."

She was right. Alex popped Max but good. Deep purple reached across the bridge of her nose and coalesced around her left eye. Max really looked like she got the shit beaten out of her, even though Alex hit her just the one time.

"Is it worse?" Max asked, bringing a finger to her face, only to hiss and pull it back.

"It's bad," Kristen replied.

Alex got up. "I'm sorry, Spots."

"I'll make it quick." Max turned back to look at Alex as she threw up the hood on her jacket. "Why don't you wait in the car?"

"O-okay," Alex said, a deep feeling of hurt running through her. She must've felt like Max was punishing her for it.

"It's dangerous for you two to be seen in public," I said. "Max is just looking out for you. She's not being mean."

Alex didn't reply. Instead, she followed after Kristen as Max went into the store. I stood there, watching Max, then, in the blink of an eye, I wasn't outside anymore. I was in the car, sitting next to Alex. No matter what, I always stayed by her side. I could still feel a deep sense of hurt and anxiety coming from Alex. "Hey, Max will be back in just a minute. She's not mad at you, I promise."

"Spots is mad at me," Alex replied.

"I don't think so," Kristen replied from the front. "I'd sure as hell be, but Max really is something else."

"Something else?" Alex repeated the last words Kristen said.

"She means that Max is an amazing person. You know that," I explained it to Alex. "She's also saying that Max isn't mad."

"Can Spots be herself, too?" Alex asked Kristen, completely ignoring me. Of course, she would latch onto that idea. As if Max wasn't already the most amazing person ever. She must've been a goddess in Alex's eyes.

Kristen adjusted the rearview mirror to look at Alex. "Uh… she _is_ herself?"

"Kristen doesn't understand what you're asking. And no. Max can't do that. Only you."

"How do you know what Spots can do?" Alex replied to me. Like that wasn't going to confuse poor Kristen. It was so infuriating that the only social interactions I ever got to have had to be filtered through my capricious little sister. At least, through Max, someone other than Alex actually understood that I existed.

"Are you… talking to me right now?" Kristen asked.

It was so refreshing to be acknowledged. "Yes?" Alex replied.

And so infuriating that Alex was so bad at this. "Tell her you're talking to me, too."

"Big Sis says she's talking to me, too," Alex added.

"Oh, thank God," Kristen said, her gaze looking out the passenger window.

Just then, the door opened and Max got in, throwing her hood off. Alex watched her before looking over at the vacant seat next to her in the back. I could feel her shame and hurt. To Alex, it must've been a deliberate slight. "Don't hit her next time," I mumbled. As much as I wanted to comfort her, she really needed to learn to curb her violent temper.

"How much did you get?" Kristen asked as Max passed her a few bills. "That's it?"

Max held up a hand, some money tucked in it. "That's to pay you back for our bus tickets."

"Max, you didn't—"

"I insist," Max said, stuffing the rest of the money in her pocket. "Still have enough to get us to Arcadia Bay." Then she added, more quietly, "Barely."

Kristen held the money back toward Max. "Keep it."

Max pushed the money away. "I know what I'm doing. I could've rewound and kept withdrawing it, you know."

Kristen listened to the same screwed up tirade I did. "You wouldn't do that," Kristen accused.

Max grabbed her own arm. "Yeah," she muttered. But she still leaned away from Kristen, sending the message that she wouldn't take the money back.

"You're so stubborn, Max," Kristen said with a sigh as she started up the car.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Abby exists! I really wanted to do a chapter from Alex's POV, but that would be stupidly hard. I like my compound sentences, damn it! So instead I decided to go with Abby's POV. Like I said in the previous note, this is just a little bit of filler showing a bit more of Abby than we usually get to see. It doesn't really progress the story. Regular updates to continue Saturday. 
> 
> Fun facts about Alex and Abby:  
> They have a deep emotional connection and are able to feel each other's emotions if they are strong enough.  
> They are half-sisters. (Hence the different last names: Alexandra Haffar and Abigail Murphy.)  
> Abby died at age 17 eleven years ago, making her chronologically 28, though she has stunted emotional and psychological growth by only being able to interact with Alex.  
> Alex did, in fact, kill their mother after she murdered Abby at age 7.  
> Alex is a high-school graduate and excels in math and art. (Plus, it's super easy when you have a clever sister no one can see or hear.)  
> Abby, being a spirit, is immune to rewinds. Alex is not immune to rewinds. It is unknown what may happen to Abby if Alex dies even once, as a rewind can bring Alex back, but cannot affect Abby under any circumstance.


	12. Encroaching Darkness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Implied assault/rape

We got off the bus in a little town north of Arcadia Bay. According to the maps we went over, it was just under six miles from Arcadia Bay, but wide-open wilderness stood between here and there. The road going to Arcadia Bay wound around those woods, and it was almost twenty miles to get there. After paying Kristen back, I possessed less than twenty bucks. Not enough for a cab to get us there.

So, we could try hitchhiking, or actual hiking. But there were a couple of problems with hitchhiking. First and foremost, Alex didn't do well with strangers, and she was already wound up from the bus station and ride. To her credit, she didn't lose her shit so far. I really didn't want to push our luck, though. And then we still had to tackle the problem of actually finding someone going to Arcadia Bay and convincing them to give us a ride. If we failed to get a ride, we would have to spend the night on the side of the road.

As for the woods, even if we went at a slow pace, it was a little before two. Six miles of rough terrain shouldn't be too much for us to cover before sundown, right? It kind of made me wish that I could remember our camping trips as kids better. We probably camped in the very same woods we'd be crossing through.

The woods was probably the safer bet. After all, we didn't have to rely on luck or strangers for us to get to Arcadia Bay. We just had to march south for a few hours. Sitting down at a bench, I patted the spot next to me. "Alex, we're getting close to Arcadia Bay," I told her.

"You're going to see Chloe?" she asked.

I nodded. "Tonight. But to get there, we'll have to hike through the woods for a while. Would you be okay with that?"

She sat there, quiet for a minute, then she said, "Big Sis says we've never been out of Seattle… What? Okay. Big Sis says I've never been out of Seattle."

"So… you've never been hiking before?" I asked.

She shook her head. "Is it like going to the park? I like that."

"It's a lot more physical than a walk in the park. It's going to be a good workout," I told her. "Are you okay with that?"

She smiled, big and wide. "Big Sis says there won't be people there. Is that true?"

"We might run into a campsite or some hikers, but yeah, for the most part, it'll be just the two of us for several hours."

Alex launched herself off the bench. "Let's go!"

That went better than expected. I got up, failing to fight down a smile. "We have to stop and pick up some snacks, then we can go, okay?"

Alex's smile didn't fade. "Okay, Spots!"

I spent the last bit of my money on a few waters and some snacks for Alex and me on our trip through the woods. Not having a phone was a huge pain, but I asked the clerk and she gave me the time. A little after two o'clock. Sunset in October would be in five hours or so. We had to get a move on.

The hardest thing would be just going in the right direction. No phone, no map, and no compass. But how hard could it be? The sun sets in the west. Moss grows on the north side of trees. And we just had to go straight south, more or less. What could possibly go wrong?

* * *

For me, hiking through the woods was a means to an end. The final obstacle keeping me from Chloe and the life I left behind in Arcadia Bay. For Alex, it was a grand adventure of discovery. Constantly, she would wander off ahead of me or end up falling behind because she found something new to see, hear, touch, smell, and much to my chagrin, taste. We came across a tree oozing sap, and she asked about it. She'd heard that sap was sweet, so she literally licked a tree. I had to stop her a half-dozen times from trying to eat some kind of mushroom or berry or fucking _bug_ she found.

Readjusting the strap on the duffel bag, Alex fell in step beside me. Beaming, she looked up at me. "This is so much fun. I'm glad you brought me, Spots."

Though part of me wanted nothing more than to snap at her for thinking this was all some sort of game, I bit my tongue for her sake. Not to mention that I didn't want to make Abby mad at me, either. "Just remember, we have to keep going south until we find a town or a road, okay?"

"Which way is south?" she asked.

I looked around. The sun was hard to pinpoint. It was definitely getting later. I regretted not grabbing a watch from my place. Without it, the time eluded me. I could sort of tell the general direction of the sun, though. So I had an approximation of west. I pointed forward and just a bit to my left. "We need to keep going about this way."

A few long moments and Alex spoke up again, "Big Sis is wondering if we're lost."

A little voice in the back of my mind told me that we should've gotten there by now. Still, I needed to put on a brave face. The last thing I needed was Alex flipping out on me because we might be stuck in the woods for the night. I'd probably be doing enough freaking for the both of us if it came to that.

If we didn't find a road soon, we'd have to find a place to bed down for the night. We didn't bring anything that could be used for shelter. Even building a fire would be impossible. Not to mention food and water. Alex already finished her water, mine was almost gone. I was thirsty, but unlike Alex, I knew that we might really need to make those few sips last. Some snacks remained, but we'd be hungry and thirsty by sunrise if we got stuck out here.

"It shouldn't be too much further," I said, praying for my words to be true.

They weren't. We just continued stumbling along as the light slowly grew dimmer and the shadows grew into each other, trying to swallow us in darkness. Each step my own thoughts clawed at me and I felt panic rise in my chest. Worse, the temperature dropped quickly. I put on my gloves, but Alex didn't have a pair. Neither of us had a hat.

Just as I was about to give up and start explaining to Alex that we would have to sleep huddled up in a ditch until morning, she spoke up, "What's that smell?" She turned her face up, breathing in deep sniffs through her nose.

"Smell?" I asked, trying myself to find a scent on the cold breeze. It was faint. Barely noticeable, but there.

Fire.

My heart clutched painfully in my chest. Should we head toward it, or run away? If it was a campfire, then that meant a safe place to stay and hopefully some damned directions to get us back on track. If it was a forest fire… I'd have to use my Polaroid to go back to the asylum if we couldn't get out ahead of it.

"There's a fire," I said, peering into the darkened wood. "Does Abby know if the fire is a campfire or a forest fire?"

A few seconds of silence and Alex said, "Smelling isn't something Big Sis can do."

That left the decision up to me. If it really was a forest fire, it didn't really matter what we did. Odds were pretty good I'd have to jump back any which way we went. If it was a campfire, we might find a safe place to spend the night and get going in the right direction tomorrow. Maybe even some real food. "Let's try to find the source. That way we'll know."

Part of me had been afraid we would be unable to even find the source. Surely had I been alone, that might've been the case. But Alex possessed an uncanny ability to follow that smell and lead us to the source. Thank Dog it wasn't some out of control fire. It was a campsite.

Sitting on a log was a man, probably in his mid-twenties decked out in camping gear tending the fire. He looked to be a big guy and just a little overweight. In the clearing stood a tent with some gear by it and an ATV. Wherever he came from, it had to be civilized and a real path must have led there. "Come on," I whispered to Alex, leading her into the clearing.

As soon as we were clear of the treeline, the guy stood up, giving us a bewildered look. Gruff looking, he sported a black beard that was trimmed to be close to his face. It was like a sloppy version of Jeffershit's goatee. "The fuck?"

"Sorry," I said, placing myself between Alex and him so that she could avoid any eye contact. "We got a little turned around. Are we close to Arcadia Bay?"

When the guy spoke, he had a clear southern drawl. "Girl, that's like, five miles from here." He leaned over, trying to get a better look at Alex, no doubt.

"I'm Max," I said before thumbing behind me at Alex. "This is Alex. She's shy, so she doesn't like eye contact." I hoped leaving it at that would be enough. She almost sounded normal when presented that way. Though, should he touch her, all bets are off.

_Should I warn him?_

"I'm Tom. Where's your folks?"

"We're on our own, actually. We're adults, I mean. Both Eighteen," I said, stumbling as I realized we had to look like a couple of runaways. Hell, we practically were. "I have a friend in Arcadia Bay, and we were going to visit her. But I guess we got turned around in the woods. So much for an easy hike, huh?"

I felt a tug on my backpack, and I heard Alex whisper to me, "I don't like him."

He glanced over at the ATV, then up at the sky before shaking his head. "I reckon you two're shit outta luck. No way you'll make it out to town before it gets too dark."

Grabbing my elbow, I looked over at the campfire. "Would it be okay if we slept here? Just like, by the fire or something."

Tom nodded. "Sure. Hey, my brother should be gettin' back to camp soon. We'll figure out sleepin' arrangements and whatnot then, all right?" He stepped back over, sitting by the fire just like how we first saw him. "'Til then, why don't you two pretty little things warm yourselves by the fire?"

I don't know if that was some weird southern hospitality, him trying too hard to be nice, or if he was actually trying to flirt, but it made me feel gross. Not to mention my face was a train wreck after Alex hit me. Still, it wasn't like we could turn down the invitation unless we wanted to spend the night alone in the woods. I turned around and whispered to Alex, "I'm sure Abby's already warned you, but just… keep your distance from that guy. Stay near me, okay?"

"Okay, Spots."

After unloading our bags by the tent, Alex and I sat across from Tom. The warm fire was nice. I didn't notice just how cold I'd gotten stumbling around in the cold evening air. Looking over, I saw Alex just staring into the fire, her face alight in the flickering orange-yellow glow. "How are you, Alex? Holding up okay?"

"It's pretty," she said.

Tom chuckled, showing off a mouthful of off-white teeth. "You're actin' like you've never seen a fire before."

Alex shook her head. "Not like this one." She held out her hands, holding them dangerously close to the dancing flames.

I reached out, stopping short of grabbing her arm. "Careful you don't burn yourself."

"You can fix it, Spots."

My eyes flicked over to Tom before going back to Alex. "I really hope Abby is yelling at you right now."

Alex withdrew her hands, letting them settle on her lap. "She is…"

"Good," I muttered, sitting back. "Thanks, Abby."

"Who's Abby?" Tom asked.

_Okay, we were not being quiet enough._

"Uh, it's kind of a long story," I said. "She's… Alex is off her meds." I held up my hands. "She's not dangerous or anything!"

"I am dangerous," Alex said, looking over at me.

Tom looked between the two of us. "Did… did she hit you?"

"Yes," Alex said before turning her attention back to Tom. Then her face contorted in anger. "Don't look at me!"

"She doesn't like eye contact," I quickly said. Things were unraveling already. This guy wasn't a friend I could reason with. He was a total fucking stranger. If this kept up, Alex and I really would be spending the night alone in the woods.

Tom looked back over at me. "Is she… special?"

A flash of anger riled me at the notion. I wanted to yell at him, but I couldn't risk offending our host. Besides, it wasn't like I'd wondered the same thing myself a time or two. Alex was just bad at expressing herself. And possessed. But it wasn't like I could tell him that second part.

"S-something like that," I said, casting a guilty glance over at Alex.

"Hey!" Tom shouted as he stood. "Just a tick." He waved his hand over his head. "Hey, Timmy!"

I looked back over my shoulder. There, coming out of the woods, was a guy clearly a few years older than Tom, though the family resemblance was undeniable. His beard trailed down to his chest, and though he was as tall as Tom, he was thinner but with every bit as muscular a build. The two of them slipped back into the woods, but not before Tom pointed back at Alex and me.

That left Alex and me alone. A sinking, uneasy feeling in my gut told me that not all was well, but I couldn't really figure out why.

"I don't like him, either," Alex said.

"I'm right there with you," I said staring at the spot where they disappeared. "What do you think they're talking about?"

Alex was quiet a moment before responding, "Big Sis was going to listen. She can't."

"She can't?"

Another moment. "She can't go past the trees."

I looked back over at the treeline, really not all that far away. Fifteen feet, maybe. I kind of imagined Abby as like, within Alex and seeing what she sees and hearing what she hears. That must not have been how it worked. Did that mean that she was like a phantom, floating around near Alex?

"Big Sis doesn't like them, either," Alex said, as she continued to fixate on the flames.

"What… what does she think we should do?" I asked, feeling ever more uneasy about staying here.

"Big Sis says I need to protect you. Because you can protect us," Alex replied, her usual delay letting me know that she'd listened to Abby before talking to me.

That did not reassure me in the least. Still, what choice did we have? Find a big tree to sleep next to and hope no wildlife thought we looked tasty? Not to mention how cold it was getting. Even here by the fire, I could feel the cold of night start to sink in.

"I… I'm sorry, Alex," I said as I hugged myself.

Finally, Alex pulled her eyes from the flames to look at me. "For what?"

"I got us into this mess! It was a stupid idea to try to hike to Arcadia Bay. We should've just tried to hitchhike. At least then we wouldn't be in this situation," I said. "It's my fault. I'm sorry."

"Don't be scared. I'm strong. I'll protect you," she said.

Suddenly, a gruff voice sounded from behind me. "So, my little bro here tells me we got a couple'a guests for the night," the man Tom called Timmy called out to us. "Did you have any gear wit'cha? 'Cause Tommy and me, we only got our own sleepin' bags, and the tent ain't exactly big 'nuff for all'a us." He and Tom sat opposite us. "Name's Tim, by the way."

"Tim… and Tom," I said pointing between the two of them. "Really?"

"Well," Tom said, "technically it's Timothy and Thomas. But everyone always jus' called us Tim and Tom."

"Uh, right," I said. "Well, I'm Max and this Alex."

Tim chuckled. "And you wanna make fun of us? You both got boy's names."

"They're short for, ugh, Maxine and Alexandra," I explained. "Oh, and please don't make eye contact with Alex. She doesn't like it."

Tim nodded. "Tom said somethin' like that."

I sighed. "And we don't have any gear. We were supposed to be in Arcadia Bay before sunset."

Tim gave a chuckle. "You should always prepare for a worst-case scenario. They ain't about to call in the cavalry lookin' for the two of you, are they?"

"No," I said with a shake of my head. "I mean, Chloe's expecting us, but we weren't exactly clear on when we might get there."

Tim smiled as he elbowed his brother. "All right, little ladies. Here's the deal, then. Since Tom and I got bags, we'll sleep out under the stars while you two take the tent. Might be a mite cold, but it's the best we can do for you under the circumstances."

"Better than sleeping on the ground in the dark," I admitted. "Thank you. We'd be in big trouble if we didn't stumble on your camp."

"You girls hungry?" Tim asked as he got up and walked back toward the tent. "If you don't mind it, there's a bit of stew left. It'd just take a bit of time to reheat it over the fire."

My stomach answered before my mouth could, gurgling in protest over the lack of real food. Except for breakfast, all Alex or I had eaten was junk food while on the road. And, fearing that we might have been stranded in the wilderness all night, I forced myself to ration what little bit we had left. "I guess I am pretty hungry." I looked over at Alex. "How about you?"

She didn't say anything, though she gave me a little nod indicating that she wanted food, too. No longer entranced by the dancing flames, she just hunched in on herself as she stared at the ground. It occurred to me at that point that she hadn't spoken since those two got back.

My attention ripped back over to Tim as he threw some metal thing down by the fire and set out some other things. "We were plannin' on savin' the rest'a the stew for some lunch tomorrow, but I'm thinkin' you two'll enjoy it more'n we would. 'Sides, it'll just give us more incentive to actually catch some prey."

Tom laughed at that. "Nothin' quite like that feeling, conquerin' some little thing. We always bring only enough food for a day or two and try'n make it a week or more."

"Not much for big game here, though," Tim said as he wrangled the metal thing, a tripod, as it turned out, to stand over the fire. He hung a metal pot under it before opening another container and dumped what must've been the stew in. "Plenty of opportunity for fishin' and trappin' though. Don't worry 'bout the stew, though. This'un's made with beef. If we're lucky, we can make one tomorrow with rabbit or squirrel."

And suddenly, I was a lot less hungry. All rabbit stew made me think of was cute, little Alice. Kate. She didn't have me as a friend in this timeline. Jefferson didn't violate her in this timeline, but that didn't mean that Nathan didn't do anything to her. That video could well be out there on the internet all over again. I really hoped that wasn't the case, and even if it was, that I could get to Arcadia Bay and find a way to help her through it.

It wasn't until Tim started stirring the stew did I snap back to reality from my toxic thoughts. I looked over at Alex again. She still just sat there, hugging herself. During our trip, I noticed that she would go nonverbal if more than a couple of people were around us. Something about people really got to her. If only I could figure out how to make her feel better about it. But, for now, my best bet to make her feel better involved keeping attention away from her.

"So, uh, what are you two doing out here anyway? A camping trip?" I asked, looking back over at Tim and Tom.

This time, Tom answered. "Yeah. We've been all over the U.S. Kind of a sightseein' thing."

It sounded kind of like Chloe's plan. Though, getting out of Arcadia Bay motivated her far more than any romantic idea of exploration. It struck me as ironic. All that time, those years, Chloe spent trying to get out, and right now my only real concern was getting back there.

"Sounds nice," I said. "I've only ever been to Oregon and Washington… Well, California,too. Technically."

"A true west coast girl, eh?" Tim said, doctoring the stew over the fire.

"I… guess so?" I replied, not even totally sure what he might have been implying.

"How about your little friend?" Tom asked.

I sent a glance over at Alex, feeling a little guilty about not keeping her out of the conversation. "Actually, this is her first time out of Seattle. She lived her whole life there."

"Nothin' but city life? Can't say I envy you," Tim said, scraping out the stew into a couple of bowls. He gave one to Alex and one to me.

The hot bowl felt good against my cool flesh. I balanced it in my lap as I stirred it. It looked like a commercial soup out of a can, with cut chunks of beef with a bunch of vegetables. Withdrawing a spoonful, I blew on it, swirling the steam in the night air.

"Careful, it's hot," I cautioned Alex as she just pushed the food around with her spoon.

"It smells… different," she said, fishing a chunk of meat from the broth. She gave it a nibble. "Ah!" She dropped the spoon as she stuck out her tongue and waved a hand in front of it.

"I told you it was hot!" I took a bite and nearly spit it out. The only flavor that stood out was an overbearing salty taste. "That's so salty!"

I looked up, but I couldn't make out Tim and Tom through the fire. Even the fire was kind of blurry. "Wh-what?" The spoon slipped from my fingers as my strength left me. I hit the ground. My body refused to obey my will. It was just like when Jefferson drugged me. And even though a terrible panic sent my heart pounding in my chest, I began to drift off. I could see the bowl next to me on the ground. How could I have been so stupid?

A shriek warded off the overpowering somnolence taking hold. I looked up. Darkness encroached on my vision, but I could see them. Tom had Alex by the wrists as Tim fought off her flailing kicks. Everything started to go black. Just before it all faded away, I saw a flash of blue light.


	13. Stripes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Gore

A sudden shift awoke me, and I felt a cold absence along my back. My eyes blinked open, only to snap right back shut as the light seared into my very skull. A piercing pain settled behind my eyes, fading into a dull ache in the rest of my head. "Wha… happened?" I muttered.

Everything felt stiff, and my stomach protested even the slightest movement. Rolling over onto my hands and knees, I found myself looking at an overturned bowl. My stomach clenched, and acrid bile rose against my will, purging my stomach's contents. Once I stopped heaving, reality began to crash down on me.

I was drugged. Again.

Unable to pull myself to my feet, I settled on rolling away from the sick and sprawling out on my back to stare up at the clear, blue sky. I almost didn't want to check myself, for fear of what I might find. But I had to. I forced myself into a sitting position and looked myself over. Other than some new dirt stains from sleeping on the ground, nothing was disturbed. None of my clothes were removed or torn.

Then, I remembered the last thing I saw. Those two men, they weren't going after me. They attacked Alex!

I bit my tongue. The desire to call out her name belied the danger I still might have been in. I couldn't save her if I got myself captured or killed. Stumbling to my feet, I looked around. The fire had burned to ashes hours ago. My mug was still on the ground, as was the one Alex refused. Everything in the campsite looked like it did at first glance.

Shambling over I found a big, wet spot in the grass and my blood froze. Red, sticky stains painted a huge swath of the grass. Right where they attacked Alex.

_My selfie!_

I rushed over to our packs, still sitting by the tent. Digging through the first bag I came across, I found what little remained of my water. I drank what remained in a few, desperate swallows before going back to my hunt for my selfie. It wasn't in that bag. I threw it aside, but before I could start digging through the next, I saw something peeking out from behind the tent. A hand, far too big to be Alex's. My heart pounded in my chest as I extended my arm, ready to rewind at a moment's notice.

Stepping around the luggage, I looked behind the tent. Both of my hands shot to my mouth to muffle the scream I couldn't suppress. It was an arm. Just an arm, with red, dripping meat dangling out from the shoulder. A raven had been picking at it before my scream startled it off.

_What the fuck! What the fuck!_

I looked around, and there I saw it. A large mass at the edge of the woods just a dozen feet away. I only made it halfway. My legs wouldn't carry me any closer. It was Tom. Or most of him, at least. Deep, parallel cuts showed on his lifeless face. His jacket, covered in red, hid whatever happened to most of his torso… or at least what was left of it. The way his jacket just fell flat after his chest told me that everything below his ribcage was just… gone. No stomach. No legs. Just… nothing. But, most startlingly, both of his arms were still there. I looked back over at the severed arm, barely to process what was going on.

Did a bear attack? Was I spared because I was out cold? And, most importantly, was Alex okay?

If Tom was dead, and Tim was missing an arm, it was probably okay for me to start screaming. And so I did. "Alex! Alex, if you can hear me, please, please be okay!"

I rushed back to the luggage, searching again for the selfie. If there was a man-eating bear lurking around, I needed more than a rewind to get myself out of this mess. And I couldn't let anything happen to Alex.

I found the picture.

It took no small amount of self-control to keep myself from just jumping into the past. I didn't know for sure what happened to Alex. Even if she was alive, I could only imagine what kind of hell Tim and Tom might've put her through. And I definitely couldn't rewind this disaster. Maybe it would have been better just to start over after all.

Just as I started looking at the picture, I heard a low, deep rumbling sound. It came from right behind me. Then, I felt hot breath on the back of my head. I tensed up, anticipating teeth or claws, but nothing happened. I just felt more breath as whatever it was just stood behind me.

Turning, I found a massive head, bigger than my whole torso, hovering over me. Its lips parted, revealing a mouthful of pointed teeth each as long as my hand as another hot breath washed over me. My arm jerked out as I reached for time. The giant, jet-black beast stepped back, its big, pointed ears pinned back against its head as it hunched in on itself.

_Is it… afraid of me?_

Keeping my arm poised to rewind, I took measure of the beast. I'd never seen an animal like it. It was _huge_! This thing was easily twice the size of a bear with a tiger-like face. I stepped back away from it, taking a better look. It had fucking horns, though. Like… an antelope.

It hit me like a train. I _had_ seen this thing before. Alex's "self-portrait!" It had the same stripes—reddish-brown along its back—even a big, fluffy tail.

"A-Alex?"

The beast's jaw moved, a low, rumbling sound scraped out of its throat. Each syllable strained its voice. "Are. You. Oh. Kay. Spots?"

I just stared, wide-eyed. She really was Stripes! Then, it dawned on me just what happened to Tim and Tom. Stripes happened. A wild animal didn't maul and eat them. Alex became Stripes and…

_Oh, God…_

"Alex, did… did you kill them?"

"Big. Sis. Said. Save. Spots," she growled back at me, each word reverberating in my chest.

I tried not to think about what she did to them. "Did… did they hurt you?"

The beast shook her head, a rumbling noise coming from her throat. She sat down, and it struck me just how huge she was. Even standing up, my head only came up to her shoulder.

I looked down at the photo still in my hand. Alex was safe. I was safe. But Alex killed two men—murdered them. The last time I jumped, though… I pulled up my sleeve, looking at the disgusting scar running along almost the entire length of my forearm. Was it worth the risk to undo this? My eyes flitted between the wound and the picture before settling on the Polaroid.

"Please. Don't," that deep, rumbling sound tore my attention from the photo just as the familiar buzzing started in my head.

I looked over, back at Alex… or Stripes, I guess. "C-can you go back? To normal, I mean."

Her head tilted a bit. "I. Am. Me."

It suddenly made so much more sense how she'd always gone on and on about being her. "No, I mean, like…" I held out my hand at my shoulder height.

"I. Don't. Want. To."

I took that as a yes. But how could I even begin to force her to change back? Was that even a thing?

Turning away from her, I paced, trying to catch up to my scattered thoughts. "Okay. I have to make a choice," I stated my situation out loud. Jump back and restart, or keep going as is, with the world having lost two lives. Granted, it might've actually been better off without those two creeps. What kind of psychos even carried those kinds of drugs with them on a camping trip?

But this made Alex a murderer. And even if they were mauled to death, Alex and I had left evidence that we were here, right? I stared at my gloves. I put them on before we stumbled upon the clearing, but Alex didn't wear gloves, and I left a pile of my sick by the fire. Just how much trouble could we get in, even if we managed to keep Stripes a secret?

Worse, if there were consequences, they'd probably hit later rather than sooner. And the longer the jump back, the bigger the risk. If just going back a couple of days terrified me, how dangerous would a jump a week or a month back be? There were more than a couple of opportunities in the past couple of days alone for me to end up dead. If I tried to jump back, would I make the right decisions again? Or would I freeze to death or get shot? Just jumping into that picture could be an act of suicide.

"We're alive," I muttered. "I won't risk changing that." Sliding the photo into my back pocket, I went back to our bags. No way could I carry my bag, the duffel bag, and two backpacks by myself. "Hey, uh… Stripes? Can you…"

Looking around, I couldn't find hide nor hair of Stripes. How could something so huge move so quietly? And just where would she go? I took a couple of deep breaths to calm myself down. She wasn't just sitting around in the clearing when I woke up earlier. But she wasn't out of earshot, either. When I shouted her name, she came right to me.

Which left me in the same situation that plagued me before. How the hell was I going to carry this shit back? That's when it hit me, and my eyes fell on the ATV. It wouldn't be the first vehicle I stole after someone got killed. I started gathering up our bags, loading them onto the four-wheeler. It only took a couple of trips. As much as I wanted a compass or something else to keep me in the right direction, I didn't dare rummage through their things. The less evidence Alex and I were ever here, the better.

They even left the key in the ignition. I reached for it but hesitated. "Stripes! If you can hear me, I'm going to take this back to Arcadia Bay. Can you keep up?"

At first, I wondered if she heard me, but then a roar split the air. The sound was so deep that it resonated through my chest. The only sound that could compare was the roar of the storm. I took that as a "Yes" and started the ATV. The sooner I could put this behind us, the better.

* * *

I followed the path accommodating the ATV as the reality of the situation washed over me in waves. Alex really was Stripes. How or why completely eluded me. Not only could she—inexplicably—become a giant beast, but she murdered Tim and Tom. Granted, that probably saved our lives, but still, I hated even thinking of that scene behind the tent.

It didn't even take an hour for me to find a break in the treeline, leading to a small parking area just off of a road. What road, I had no idea. I turned off the machine and got off, looking around for some kind of sign as to where I was and how far away Arcadia Bay might've been. "Stripes? If you can hear me, I'm going to have a look around. Stay in the woods. If you want to come with me, you'll have to be Alex."

I heard a low rumble come from nearby, but it was such a low sound that it just reverberated through everything, making it seem like it came from everywhere. At least I knew she stayed with me. During the whole trip on the ATV, I only caught a glimpse or two of her. It worried me more than a little that I might've lost her on the trails.

The only things in the parking area were an RV and a couple of cars. The cars were empty, so I tried my luck with the RV. It was bigger and nicer than Frank's. This one probably wouldn't have been a bad one to live in. After finding the door, I gave it a few good knocks, but no one answered. I pounded again, louder. Still, nothing. Whoever's this was, they weren't here.

"Shit. How the hell am I supposed to figure out where we are?"

I turned, looking back at the road just off from the little parking area. There would probably be a sign along it somewhere. But that could take miles. There was also no telling how long it might be to find a passerby willing to stop and help. I could take the ATV and head down the road. But Stripes couldn't follow without the cover of the woods. All hell would break loose if anyone saw her.

The only way forward required leaving the woods behind. That meant Stripes would either have to go back to being Alex, or she would have to stay here without me.

I walked back into the woods. "Stripes! Are you here?"

It didn't take her fifteen seconds to come bounding into view, her movements sleek and silent. She came to a stop in front of me, looking down at me as her head tilted.

I sighed. "From here out, I will have to go out in public. I'm sure Abby has explained it to you before, but no one can see you like this. Do you understand?"

A low rumble came from her as she nodded.

"I am going. If you want to come with me, you'll have to be Alex again. If you want to stay as Stripes… then this is goodbye," I said looking up at her. "It's your choice."

Her pointed ears drooped down. "Don't. Go. Spots."

I shook my head. "I have to. I have to see Chloe again and nothing will stop me from seeing her. If you want to stay with me, you _have_ to be Alex again."

"Can. I. Be. Stripes. Again?"

"We… we would have to make time to go into the woods or somewhere else private, but as long as there are no strangers around to see… you could be Stripes again."

A shell of blue flames appeared around Stripes, falling in on her. The fiery burst lasted less than a second. When it faded, I saw Alex standing before me. She sunk to her knees and collapsed on the ground.

"Alex!" I rushed over. Just before I could reach out to her, she moved.

"I can be Stripes again. Promise?" she asked as she sat up before climbing to her feet as if nothing strange happened at all.

I smiled at her. "Promise."

"See? Spots says it's okay for me to be Stripes."

Apparently, Abby didn't think that was a good idea. That poor girl. She had to witness Stripes mauling Tim and Tom. "Okay. Let's go, Alex."

I led her back to the ATV, and she got on behind me. Though I don't think she would admit it, I think she liked the opportunity to hold me. My imagination told me that Alex wasn't exactly happy about her rampage, either. We definitely needed to have a talk about that once we got settled. But for now, at least we were safe. And, maybe now, the curse was broken. My rewinds had to be what got us into that mess, but Alex got us out of it without me rewinding. Maybe now the dire misfortune would leave us for good.

This was a good thing. It had to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It only took 14 chapters, but next week Max reunites with Chloe! 
> 
> I tweaked the end of the previous chapter just a bit. It doesn't change anything at this point, but I wanted to make it somewhat less obvious. It's actually closer to the original draft, but I changed that so I could invoke Kate more (I felt like she was getting left out. Max is worried about her, too!) So now it's back closer to that original draft.


	14. Grand Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max finally returns to Arcadia Bay, only to discover that she already sabotaged herself.

As it turned out, that road happened to be the main road in and out of Arcadia Bay. And just a couple of miles from town, too. In just a few minutes, we approached the outskirts of town. That's where I spotted it. A familiar RV, all beat up and dirty as hell. It sat just off the road in an empty lot next to a shed. I pulled in there, cutting the engine as I stared at the RV.

We couldn't keep the ATV. I knew that before I left the woods. Not only was it stolen, but the damned thing also linked us to a double homicide. Or Alex, at least. It got us to town, so it served its purpose. Though I originally planned on just ditching it, maybe I could make it benefit us just a bit more.

Tugging the key free, I tried to get off, but Alex held me tight. "We have to leave the ATV behind, Alex. It's too dangerous to keep it."

"I like it," she replied. Despite her words, she did slacken her grip and lean back, letting me get off the machine.

"This thing links us—you—to Tim and Tom. It's gotta go, and I think I know a good way to get rid of it," I said as I gathered up our stuff. I threw my camera bag on before donning a backpack. After Alex got off, I handed her the duffel bag and other backpack. With everything loaded up, I took a long look at the key in my hand. It had to go, and this would either help us to be rid of it… or come back to bite us in the ass. Could I even do this without having to rewind?

I pointed over at the RV. "This is where Frank lives. He doesn't know me, but I know him. Deep down, he's not a bad guy. He can be mean and scary, though. I'm going to go talk to him, but no matter what he says, remember that he's just lashing out. He won't hurt me, okay?"

Alex nodded. "Okay, Spots."

"Unless he grabs me, or he threatens me with his knife, I want you to stay here by the ATV, got it?"

Another nod. "Yes."

The few steps over to the RV seemed to take an eternity as my doubts clawed at me. If Frank or Pompidou made an aggressive move toward me, Alex would go Stripes on them. Of that I had no doubt. I would have to manage to keep Frank calm. And if he went off… I would have to reach for my cursed power and bring more death and pain to the world.

Images of the severed arm and what remained of Tom's corpse flitted through my mind's eye. I had to shake my head to chase them away. That wasn't Alex's fault.

I did that.

This curse that I gained when I first saved Chloe's life. It sets off a chain reaction when I use it, forcing me to use it more and more just to try to keep everyone alive. But now, maybe Alex and her power severed that domino effect. It got the blood sacrifice it demanded, and I didn't rewind again to stop it. I couldn't.

But now… if I couldn't handle this one conversation with a possibly drunk or high drug dealer perfectly, I would either have to live with the awful consequences or invoke another vicious cycle of my curse. Was it worth the risk? More death and pain, just to help Alex and I get a better start?

I stopped, just shy of the door. "Promise you won't do anything reckless?"

Alex knelt down by the engine, her gaze fixed on the metal monstrosity. "I promise."

"Don't be Stripes unless I ask."

"Okay, Spots."

Breathing a deep breath in, I let it out through my nose. I hoped with every bit of my being that Alex was sincere. Squeezing my eyes shut, I pounded on the door with my fist. From inside, I could hear barking and rustling around. I stepped back just as the door swung open.

Frank glared down at me, his eyes narrowing. "Who the fuck are you?"

"I'm Max, and-and that's Alex," I said, motioning over to Alex. His glowering didn't ease, and I felt panic start to rise in my chest. Grabbing my elbow with a hand, I asked, "You're Frank, right? Frank Bowers?"

"Who wants to know?" He asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

"I, um, I'm an old friend of Chloe's."

He shook his head just a bit. "I don't know any goddamn Chloes."

At first, I wondered how much I fucked up time. Was this another side effect of my rewinds? Could I have erased Chloe's history with Frank somehow? "Uh… Ch-Chloe Price. She always hangs around with Rachel Amber."

"I haven't seen that blue-haired bitch in months. And I got nothing for any friends of hers," he said, turning around to get back in the RV.

Before he could close the door, I found my voice. "Please! I-I just wanted to make a deal with you." I held up the key. "I need cash."

_And to be rid of this thing for good._

Frank paused. He looked at the key, then over to the ATV. "Yeah?"

Of course, it would've been good if I had any idea what an ATV actually cost. He expected me to make an offer! "U-uh, five hundred?"

Folding his arms, he glared at me. "Does it run?"

I looked back at the machine, now with Alex sprawled over it, and back to Frank. "What, do you think we carried that thing out here?"

He frowned, reminding me to keep my sarcasm out of the conversation. "Is it stolen?"

_Shit!_

I could tell him the truth, and he would certainly call off the deal. Or I could lie, and face his wrath later if the police came looking for it. Which they probably will since it's a part of a fucking double homicide. Still, I had to get rid of it, and if Frank was smart, he'd resell it anyway.

"I… inherited it," I said, rubbing my arm. It was probably as close to the truth as could be without confessing to Alex's murders.

His eyes narrowed.

This was it. No deal. No way could I lie well enough to—

"Three hundred," he simply said.

It took me a solid five seconds to figure out he was negotiating with me. I bit my tongue to keep me from immediately accepting. That would've given away that I really just wanted to be rid of the thing without having to drive it into the ocean. "Th-three fifty," I replied, looking back at Alex, now crouched down on the opposite side of the ATV.

Frank shook his head. "Three hundred, or no deal."

I sighed. It was okay to accept now, right? Was this the appropriate amount of haggling? "Give me a break. I've had a bad couple of days," I said, motioning at my bruised face.

"Not my problem," he replied.

Extending my arm, I held out the key. "Fine."

Frank didn't say anything. He took the key, but he didn't head back inside. Instead, he stepped down and went toward the ATV… and Alex.

"Spots said to stay here," Alex said.

Clearly, Abby was a step ahead of me, but Alex's bullheadedness put her on a collision course with Frank. I couldn't imagine him keeping his hands to himself. "Alex, come over here," I nearly shouted at her as I pointed at the ground near me. Even Frank had to hear how unsteady my voice was. But, this time, Alex listened. She adjusted the duffel bag on her shoulder and headed my way, giving Frank just enough berth to prevent any "touching" incidents.

"Now, let's see how this baby runs." Frank started the ATV and peeled out. He did a couple of laps around us and the RV before coming to a stop near where he started. When he got off, I noticed that he pocketed the key. Then, he started our way. He stopped in front of me, holding out a hand with a few bills. "You got a deal."

I grabbed the money, but he didn't let go. He leaned in, staring me in the eye. "This bites me in the ass and there will be hell to pay. And if I can't find you… I guess Chloe will have to pay for you. Her being such a good friend and all."

My skin crawled and my hair stood on end. How dare he invoke Chloe like that? A dark little part of my mind cried out to me that no one was around here on the outskirts of town, and Alex would love nothing more than to be Stripes again. I stomped the notion down. I needed to teach Alex the value of all lives and that violence and superpowers weren't how to get by.

He slackened his grip, letting me rip the cash from his hand. I glared back at him. "Threaten Chloe again, and you'll wish there was only hell to pay."

"Can I be Stripes?" Alex asked. A smile showed on her face as she cast a glance over at Frank as if to say, "So I can kill him."

"No." I stuffed the money in my pocket as I backed away from Frank, who throughout the whole of our back-and-forth gave us an amused look. As if he were the one in control.

As we turned to leave, Frank called out, "Next time, don't show up unannounced!"

"I've never seen you so mad," Alex said after we were well out of earshot. "Not even when you yelled at me for shooting him."

I ground my teeth as I tried to keep myself calm. "I'll do whatever it takes to protect Chloe. Frank, hell everyone and everything in this whole damned town, I sacrificed them all for Chloe." I clutched my bag's strap in a white-knuckled grip. "I'd do it again."

Alex softly replied, "Oh."

* * *

As eager as I was to get back to Chloe, my hunger and thirst forced me to stop at the first convenience store on the way to get drinks for Alex and me. Alex also requested more snacks, so I let her pick one out—a bag of beef jerky that she started noshing on even before we left the store. Neither my drink nor her jerky made it to the end of the block, and her drink didn't last much longer. As much as I wanted to just melt into Chloe's arms forever the moment I saw her, reality's cruelty made sure I wouldn't. Alex and I needed a real meal—not to mention showers.

When Chloe's house came into view, the sight sundered my cautious optimism. Chloe's old clunker sat on the street. Dad's car waited there in the driveway along with a police SUV. It dawned on me only at that moment how stupid telling my parents my plans was. Of course, they'd beat me here, but that didn't really explain the police. Some part of me dreaded that we'd already been found out and that we would be arrested for Tim and Tom's deaths. I knew they couldn't have put that much together that quickly… right?

"There… might be trouble," I warned Alex as we got to the driveway.

"What should I do?" Alex asked from right behind me.

Before I could think up a plan, I heard a voice. An alluring, tantalizing voice. "Max! Over here!"

My feet started taking me in that direction before she even finished her sentence. Just as I got to the far side of the driveway, I spied Chloe jumping down from the roof. She looked different again. Gone were her blue locks. Instead, she sported her natural strawberry blonde. Even shorter than before, each side had been buzzed close to her head, and she only had a few inches of hair in a mess atop her head. Though, her clothes stayed just the same.

"Chloe!" I raced over, nearly tackling her as I wrapped my arms around her.

"Damn, Max," Chloe replied, her lithe arms wrapping around me and squeezing me tight. It made me lament the backpack I wore—separating her arms from completely engulfing me. "You really had me worried there for a minute. I thought you were gonna be here last night?"

Chloe's arms slackened a bit, expecting me to pull back, but I just held her tighter, breathing in the familiar scent of cheap cigarettes, weed, and old metal. Chloe. "Sorry. I thought we could hike here through the woods. It… it was fucking awful."

"I liked it," Alex piped in.

"Oh right," I said, reluctantly pulling away from Chloe.

"I'm not interrupting them," Alex said.

I motioned over at Alex. "This is Alex. She's probably talking to Abby right now."

"So you're the little psycho that punched Max in the face," Chloe said, folding her arms as she looked over at Alex. "I don't usually put up with anyone giving Max a hard time."

"No eye contact," I reminded Chloe as I put a hand on her arm. "And give her a break. She hella saved my life last night."

Alex beamed at that, giving a curt nod. "I kept Spots warm."

"Spots?" Chloe repeated, her head tilting just a bit.

"It's what she calls me." I waved a hand over my face. "The freckles."

Chloe shook her head. "All I'm seeing right now is one gnarly bruise."

I sighed, looking back over at Alex. Her words confounded me. She could have said, "I protected Spots" or even "I killed them." She didn't. She opted to claim that she kept me from freezing to death. Was that Abby's coaching, or could it be that she actually felt remorse for what she did?

"I didn't mean to," Alex said. "I'm sorry."

"You better be," Chloe said, throwing an arm around my shoulders. "I'm Chloe, by the way. I'd say it's nice to meet you, but this is a hella bad way to meet."

"Oh," was all Alex said in response.

Chloe gave me a squeeze before jostling me around. "As for you, Maximus…" She shoved me away. "You need a shower."

"You try smelling decent after spending the night sleeping on the ground in the woods," I shot back, feeling my face burn.

"I smell okay," Alex replied, holding up an arm as she sniffed herself.

Chloe snorted. "Doubt that." She leaned in close to Alex, worrying me about her violating Alex's precious personal space. "The fuck? You smell like popcorn."

That blanked my train of thought. I pulled Chloe back and brought my nose near Alex. Sure enough, she smelled oddly like popcorn. "Huh. You're right," I said as I stepped back.

"How is that weird?" Alex asked. Considering neither Chloe nor I brought up the fact that it _was_ weird, I figured it was Abby she spoke to.

Chloe didn't catch on. "It's hella weird. People don't smell like popcorn."

"She didn't smell like that yesterday," I muttered, wondering if we smelled more Stripes than Alex. I remember that beast having bad breath, but I don't think I got close enough to smell her. Not while I was awake, anyway.

"Big Sis thinks it might be because of Stripes," Alex said.

I nodded. "I was thinking the same thing."

"Stripes?" Chloe asked.

Well, it had to come up sooner or later. And while I needed to keep Alex's secrets, I couldn't keep anything from Chloe. Still… "Alex, is it okay if I tell Chloe about Stripes?"

"Yes," Alex replied, without a moment's hesitation. Then, she followed that with, "Wait, Big Sis says no. She's freaking out."

"I trust Chloe," I said, not to Chloe or Alex. "She knows all my secrets and I trust her with Alex's, too. I believe that the secret will be safe with her."

Alex shook her head. "Big Sis still says no."

I sighed. "Sorry, Chlo. I guess it stays a secret for now. But know this, if she asks to be Stripes, the answer is no unless someone is literally about to die."

"She needs permission?" Chloe asked.

Alex did _not_ need the seeds of rebellion planted in her mind. I glared over at Chloe. "Yes, _she does_."

"How is she a bad influence?" Alex asked.

I stepped between Chloe and Alex. "Alex, do _not_ become Stripes unless Abby, I, or Chloe say it's okay. Do you understand?" Reaching into my back pocket, I retrieved my selfie. "I don't want to go back there any more than you do, but I will if you make me."

Alex's gaze fell to the ground as she hugged herself. "Okay, Spots."

Tucking away the pic, I looked back over to Chloe. She shrugged. "So, uh, time to face the music?" Chloe asked, thumbing over at her front door.

I shook my head. "Fuck that. And what's up with the police cruiser?"

Chloe groaned. "It's David's. When Jeffershit went down, a couple of cops on the Prescott payroll took the heat for his 'suicide.' Since David got credit for taking him down…"

A relieved sigh left me. "At least that means no one is here to arrest me or Alex."

"Yeah, but your dad's here and I don't think he's gonna leave without you," Chloe replied. "I can't remember ever seeing him so worked up."

"We cannot go back to Washington. Out of the question," I said. "We're gonna have to find a way to convince him of that. And _no_ rewinds, either." My eyes trailed back over to the roof where Chloe's room sat. "I need another selfie. Do you still have William's camera?"

"You mean your camera? Hell yeah, I do," Chloe said, stepping over by the roof and cupping her hands in front of herself. "Only one way around step-shit and your dad." I stepped into her hands and she hoisted me up, it was hard with the backpack weighing me down, but I managed to get up on the roof. Laying flat, I squirmed over to help Chloe up, only to see her still in the ready position. "Come on, you're up Short Stuff."

Alex shook her head. "Don't touch me."

"I won't. Just step in my hands," Chloe said.

"She thinks that's touching," I said, still leaning over the edge. "She fine with touching other people, but she doesn't want any part of your hands to come in contact with her."

"Fucking… Seriously?" Chloe asked, looking up at me with those gorgeous blue eyes. With a groan, Chloe changed position, taking a knee. "Here," Chloe said, patting her thigh. "Step up here then onto my shoulder."

Alex looked up at me, and I gave her a nod. "You can trust Chloe."

She walked over and stepped up onto Chloe's thigh, then climbed up onto her back and shoulder. It got her high enough to get her arms up on the roof. Then, Chloe stood up, raising her high enough to easily clamber up next to me. With her on the roof, we just needed to get Chloe up. This situation marked one of many where her unnatural height proved to be a big benefit. She didn't even really need my help, but I still helped to pull her up despite the pain in my arms protesting the effort.

Before long, the three of us stood in the sanctity of Chloe's room. No place else on Earth felt like home quite like this messy disaster area. I could feel my anxiety melting away as Alex and I stripped away our packs. "I can't tell you how happy I am to be back here," I said as Chloe held out William's camera for me.

"This time, we'll call it a grand reunion present," she said with a smirk.

I took the camera before slipping next to Chloe and holding it up. "To commemorate the occasion," I said, smiling at the camera and hitting the button. Retrieving the pic and shaking it out, I passed it over to Chloe. "Keep it safe."

Grinning, Chloe nodded as she pulled out her wallet. "As long as you don't tear this reminder of our reunion in half."

I frowned. "Don't even joke about that, Chloe!"

"Yeah, that was bad," Chloe admitted, slipping her wallet back into her jeans. "Sorry, Maxipad."

I set the camera aside. After all, my trusty camera bag happened to be full of shit. It just reminded me how fucked my situation was. "So, uh, where do Joyce and David stand on my staying here with Alex for a while?"

"Shit. It's bad," Chloe said, walking by me to sit on her bed. Slapping a hand down beside her, she invited me to join.

Deep down, I knew that it wouldn't be good, especially since my dad beat me here. "Just… how bad is it?" I asked as I sat down, leaning my head against her shoulder as she wrapped an arm around me.

"You're gonna need about a thousand rewinds. Maybe more," Chloe flatly said.

"No!" I shook my head before burrowing further into Chloe's shoulder. "No more rewinds!"

Chloe gave me a reassuring squeeze. "Come on. I know we undid the storm, but there's still the possibility that it really was just Rachel's revenge. We don't know for sure—"

"I know!" I snapped at her, pushing myself away to look her in the eye. "I've figured it out. My rewinds… Each one costs a life! Every time I rewind, it means someone dies. That's what caused the storm. A thousand rewinds needed a thousand lives to pay for it!"

"Come on, Super Max," Chloe said, moving her hands to my shoulders. "You don't know that for sure."

"Ten rewinds, Chloe," I told her, my voice quiet but firm. "And already five… six people have paid with their lives. Maybe more that I don't know about!" Tears slipped free as I looked at her. "My power has a cost… Each rewind: a life snuffed out."

I felt Chloe's grip on my shoulders tighten as she gave me a little shake. "Max, everyone is fine, right? I mean, whatever happens, you can always fix it, right?"

"No!" I refused, shaking my head. "We got lucky with my last jump back, but we can't rely on that either. All my pictures are gone in this timeline!" I jerked up the sleeves on my hoodie, holding out my arms for Chloe to see. "It's a miracle I'm even still alive!"

Chloe slipped her hands down to hold my hands as she stared at the still-mending flesh on my forearms. "Jesus Christ…"

"Chloe, I can't jump back like that again. And if there's even a chance my rewinds could cause another storm…" I said—I begged. "I can't risk that."

"So… what're we going to do?"

I pulled my hands free from Chloe as I got up. "I am going to… take a shower," I said, making for the bags. "We'll figure it out from there." After grabbing a change of clothes, I headed for the door. "Just… try and get along with Alex for a bit, okay?"

Chloe looked over at Alex, who was currently staring up at a mark Chloe drew with a sharpie labeled "hole to another universe." Honestly, it struck me as a little creepy given that we did just come from another universe. One where I slaughtered a small town to save the girl I loved.

"She seems pretty chill to me," Chloe said. "I got this."

I smiled back at her. "We'll get through this," I said, not sure if I was trying to reassure Chloe or myself.

"Hell yeah, we will." She smirked back at me, her bravado instilling me with confidence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I didn't update last week. It's the first time I've missed the deadline. I feel awful. I'll try to do better, but I'm not sure if I'll be able to write enough to keep it going weekly or not. Time will tell.
> 
> Max let her parents know her plan. No way they'd let her off the hook that easily, and given that they knew exactly where she'd go, this outcome was inevitable. Now, she needs to find a way to resolve the situation if she wants any hope of staying in Arcadia Bay.


	15. Girl Talk

Max left, leaving me alone with Alex. In our phone calls, she'd told me a lot about her, mostly that her dead sister was possessing her and that she did not like eye contact or being touched. No clue what this "stripes" bullshit was. Max seemed to listen to Alex, or rather, Abby or whatever. Alex didn't even seem to care.

"Hey, so tell me about stripes," I said, scooting back to rest my back against the wall as I watched the tiny woman examine every inch of my room.

"Big Sis says I shouldn't," Alex replied.

I shrugged. "So? What is she gonna do about it? Bitch at you?"

That gave her pause. She looked up at me, her face blank. Then, I saw a flash of anger. "Don't look at me!"

"Fuck," I muttered, looking down so that I wasn't making eye contact. "Sorry." No reply came. She just went back to exploring my stuff. "My point is, you wanna talk about it, right? What right does your sister have to tell you what you can and can't talk about?"

"Big Sis is watching out for me," Alex replied. "She protects me. Keeps me out of trouble."

"Oh?" I asked, prodding a bit more. "And what kind of trouble would telling me cause?"

Alex shook her head. "But Spots said we could trust her."

That… was a fucked up response I didn't expect. But Max said that Alex often spoke directly to her sister. No wonder everyone thought she was fucked in the head. It was kind of crazy seeing someone talk to somebody you can't see or hear. "Look, I know all Max's secrets. Her power… even the shit she won't tell you about. The shit we went through the past week. You can't even imagine."

"When I'm Stripes, I'm stronger," Alex said. "I… have trouble controlling myself."

I frowned. "Is that why you hit Max?"

Alex shook her head, this time moving over to the old desk. It didn't take her long to find some paper and a pen. She just started drawing right there, never looking up at me as she spoke, "I was Alex when I hit her. Not Stripes."

Okay, it struck me as more than a little weird with all the third-person references to her. "What, are you telling me you're Jekyll and Hyde?"

A moment passed before she replied, "I don't know what that means. Big Sis said it was close, though." Before I could reply, Alex asked, "I wasn't supposed to tell her that?"

"So, you're Dr. Jekyll and this Stipes is Mr. Hyde?" I asked.

Again, Alex didn't reply right away. It was kind of pissing me off. Didn't she think for herself? She's practically filtering everything through her sister. "Big Sis says that's pretty much it."

Launching myself forward, I flopped over so I was belly-down on my bed, with my head resting on my hands. "So, and I want you to answer me before your 'Big Sis' can say her two cents, do you like being Stripes?"

This time, she whipped right around, a wild look in her eye. I ducked my sight so as not to set her off again. "Yes! Stripes is so strong! Stripes doesn't have to listen to anyone. Except Spots."

I smirked at her. No idea what this Mr. Hyde really might've been, but she seemed to like it. Another super-powered girl on our side? Hell yes. "Hey, do me a favor, Shorty. Unless I want to talk to that sister of yours, I want you to answer me. Don't let her filter you."

"Filter me?" Alex asked, her head tilting a bit.

How bizarre it must've been. I remember seeing Dad in my dreams a lot, especially when those wounds were fresh. I couldn't imagine him constantly being a part of me, always talking to me when no one else could hear him. It'd be hella weird.

Still better than him being gone, though.

Alex went back to the desk and started drawing again. "I am going to show her," Alex said. A few moments and she spoke again, "She's okay. Spots trusts her."

Talking to her sister again, no doubt. "Hey, you spent a couple of days with Max, right?"

Alex nodded but kept her back to me as she scribbled. "Spots saved me."

That got a smile out of me. "She saved me, too. More times than I probably deserved."

"Spots said she destroyed everything for you. Killed everyone."

My insides twisted as the memories of that windswept moment tore through me. "All for me…" I muttered.

"Spots said she would do it again," Alex said.

"What?" The word left my mouth before I could even process it.

"'I sacrificed them all for Chloe,'" Alex said, her voice eerily close to Max's. "'I'd do it again.' It's what she said."

I rolled over to stare up at the ceiling. "Fuck. The hell am I supposed to do?" Alex didn't reply, not that I really expected her to. "Do you know if Max still thinks of us as a couple?"

"I don't know," Alex said. Then, she added, "Big Sis says she has it bad for you."

Groaning, I covered my face with my hands. Max didn't try to kiss me. That was a hella bad sign. Either she thought this reset put us back to zero, or she thought it would be inappropriate with Rachel being my official girlfriend in this timeline. The fuck should I do? This fucked up mess made me a cheater on both of them, and it wasn't even my goddamn fault!

The sound of my door opening made me sit up and turn around. Max finished with her shower, and as if to irritate me on purpose, got fully dressed before coming back in. If not for her damp hair, there wouldn't have been a clue that she'd showered at all. My disappointment left me the moment she smiled. "It looks like you two have been getting along."

Alex nodded. "She's nice… Big Sis doesn't like her, though." A pause. "It's true, isn't it?" Another pause. "Why?"

Max just giggled at Alex's fucked up conversation with her sister. "Doesn't look like you got hit in the face, huh?"

I tried to smile, but all I could do was grimace. That bruise marring her perfect face looked even worse with all the dirt and sweat cleaned away. "She seems pretty chill to me," I said with a shrug.

Max sighed leaning back against the door. "How long do you think it'll be before they find out we're here?"

"Chloe!" Step-fucker's authoritarian voice sounded as his cop-knock sounded on my door, right behind Max. The doorknob turned before Max could flip the lock in place. The door swung free as Max stumbled away from the door. He stepped in, still wearing that damned uniform he loved so much. "Who the… Maxine Caulfield?"

"Shit," Max muttered as she turned her back to me to face David.

David pointed a finger at her as he stepped into my room. "You've had your father worried sick!" Leaning over, he shot me a glare. "How long have you been hiding her up here?"

My eyes flitted over to the desk. Alex hid there, curled up and out of David's view. "What does that have to do with anything?" I shot back at him, sending him a vicious glare.

"I… I'll go down and talk to Pop, okay?" Max said, sending a deliberate gaze to the desk before looking back to me and shaking her head. I got the message, loud and clear. Keep Alex out of this.

I stood. "You want me to come?"

"I know you've got my back, Chloe. But… but we need to keep this from going off the rails," Max said, sending another glance over at Alex's hiding spot.

"Stripes really that bad?" I asked, knowing full-well that Step-ass wouldn't follow.

"Worse," Max said, stepping by David and out of sight.

David pointed at me. "And don't think you're off the hook." He pulled the door closed behind him as he escorted Max away.

_Fuck that bastard._

I just stared at the door grinding my teeth. Max really wanted me to get along with him, and maybe he did care for me in some fucked up way. Not that he ever showed that shit to me. I just couldn't get past how much of a living hell he made my life. If it weren't for that fucker, convincing Mom to let her _and_ Alex stay would be a goddamn walk in the park.

"I don't like hiding," Alex said as she got out from under the old desk.

I groaned, sitting back down on the bed. "Well, I'm hella glad you did. Picking a fight with that pig would just lead to a big fucking fight. Max doesn't need that right now."

"I don't like him. We should help Spots," Alex replied. "I'm strong. Stronger than him."

Fuck, would I love to see what her Hyde could do to David, but Max obviously didn't want that to happen. Not to mention that asshole always wore his piece. She punches him and she's not gonna just get a stern talking-to.

I shook my head. "Max gave the signal for us to stay out of it. She can handle herself." Pulling out my wallet, I fished out the picture and held it up. "If shit goes wrong, Max can always redo it."

Alex shook her head. "If someone grabs her, Spots's ability won't work."

"Wait. What?"

"She makes everything go back. If someone is touching her, they don't go back."

_Fuck._

That would explain how I jumped back in time with her. She was right there in my arms when she focused on that picture. Alex wasn't the only one uncomfortable with a lot of touching. It wasn't hard to imagine that Max never tried rewinding while she touched someone.

I took a long, lingering look at the pic before I stowed it again. "Well, we'll be here in case things go to shit, right?"

Alex nodded. "Right."

While she went back to working on her drawing, I flopped back down on my bed. No matter how hard I tried to listen, at best I could hear murmurs from downstairs. Making out even a single word proved impossible. "Fuck it," I muttered, fishing out a cigarette and lighting it up. I really wished I could have a joint instead, but with David being a cop in this timeline, I couldn't risk anything in the house. My stash waited for me, hidden in American Rust.

"That stinks," Alex said.

Not even sitting up, I held up the pack. "Want one?"

"No."

"That you or your 'Big Sis' talking?"

"They stink. I don't like them," Alex said.

I rolled my eyes, knowing full well she couldn't see it. "What're you drawing, anyway?"

I heard paper crinkling. The next thing I knew, she waved a sheet of paper in front of my face. "This," Alex said. "It's Stripes."

Grabbing the sheet, I sat up. Sketched in blue pen wasn't some muscle-bound monster of a person. It was a goddamn tiger with a fluffy tail and horns. I took another drag before turning back to Alex. "How big is this thing?" I asked, taking measure of her size. "Like the size of a Golden Retriever?"

Alex shook her head. "Stripes is big. Strong."

"Like, the size of an actual tiger?" I asked. It didn't seem possible. But what the fuck did I know? My best friend and also maybe girlfriend/mistress made time her bitch. This shrimp growing five times her size seemed perfectly reasonable by comparison. "Sounds hella cool. It'd be nice if I got supersized, too. How the fuck does all this psychotic shit follow Max around?"

"Spots says her ability makes bad things happen," Alex replied.

"We stopped the storm, but that doesn't prove her powers had anything to do with it," I said. "I'm not convinced. It's not her first time seriously fucking with time." I reached over the side of my bed and pulled up my ashtray, setting it on my stomach. I tapped the cigarette, flicking away the growing ashes.

I felt a weight on the bed and glanced over to find Alex sitting on the edge, her nose crinkled up in disgust. "Not her first time?"

It made me wonder how much she knew. Max used her powers to get them out of the looney bin and to save her friend from that carjacking asshole. But she hasn't used her ability to jump through photos since we found this storm-free timeline. Did she really never mention it? "You know how her power works, right?"

"She grabs time. Pulls it backward," Alex said.

"Yeah," I said. Just for kicks, I blew a puff of smoke right at her. She coughed and shook her head. Somehow, I'd hoped for more of a reaction. "That's a rewind. Max has at least two other tricks."

Her eyes flitted over to me. Curiosity flourished into anger. "Don't look at me!"

I groaned, rolling my eyes to rest away from her. "Sorry. Most people actually like eye contact, you know."

"Spots doesn't."

I couldn't argue with that. Max always shied away from people. People who weren't me, anyway. I smirked. "She loves looking in my eyes, though."

"Shut up!" Her words came too slowly to be directed at me, reminding me that there was an extra person in this conversation. From the corner of my eye, I could see Alex squirming there. "Two other powers?"

Snuffing out the cigarette after a long drag, I blew a smoke ring. "At least. She stopped time, once. When she saved Kate."

"Spots mentioned Kate before," Alex said. Weight on the mattress shifted again, and I glanced over to find Alex on her back looking up at the ceiling. It made me wonder if she was just hella tired from her trek here with Max or if she decided to mimic me. Pretty sure Max mentioned that she spent pretty much her whole life in a hospital. Normal shit like this must've been batshit crazy to her.

"Kate's a sweet girl. I don't know her all that well, but I've seen her around Blackhell," I said. A deep painful twisting in my gut accompanied my recent memories of checking in on her. That dark pit of a room, mirror covered, and her empty words. It reminded me of myself after Max left me alone. After I lost Rachel. "She needs Max right about now."

"Spots… stopped time for her?"

I could hear the jealousy in her voice. Hell, I felt a little myself. Sure, Max undid my death a half-dozen times over, broke time at least a few times, even sacrificed all of Arcadia Bay for me. But she never actually stopped time for me.

Even Victoria couldn't match my levels of pettiness.

"To save her life, yeah," I said. "But hey, Max's powers were born when she saved my life." Leaning over, I looked over at Alex, making sure to avoid eye contact. "Hey, I guess you're part of the club, now. Along with me, Kate, and Rachel. Another kickass chick that got her life saved by Max."

Alex shook her head, her eyes never leaving the ceiling. "Spots saved me from the hospital. Not my life."

"Didn't you get shot?" I smirked, holding up two fingers. "Again, welcome to the club. I got shot twice."

"If I get hurt, I can always just be Stripes. Then, I'm not hurt anymore," Alex said. "Spots stopped me from being Stripes."

"Wait, you're telling me that when you turn into that tiger-thing, it heals your wounds?" God, this girl was fucking character out of D&D.

Alex waited a moment before saying, "Why shouldn't I tell her that?" She was talking to her sister again. "She doesn't care." Sitting up with a grunt, Alex launched herself to her feet. "Fine!"

"Hey, chill," I said, rolling off her bed. "We're in deep shit if Step-douche finds you here."

She just seethed there, her hands clenching and unclenching. At first, I thought maybe her fight with her sister bothered her or that she didn't like my trying to tell her what to do. But then I heard it. Muffled shouts from below us.

Just like that, I felt the same. Vicious anxiety welled up in me, begging for me to go downstairs and back Max up. But she trusted me to keep Alex out of the shitstorm. I still had no clue what her fucking plan was. No way were David and Mom going to let her and Alex stay here.

I had to stop and breathe, reminding myself that, even if Max did go back to Seattle, we'd always be together. No more bullshit radio silence. I'd walk my ass up to her front door in Seattle if she even thought about going a day without talking to me.

Alex though, she seemed kind of cool, in her own way. She didn't deserve to be locked away in a goddamn mental ward just because she could talk to her dead sister. No matter what, we'd have to find a way to keep both of them safe. If Max really did swear off her powers… this wasn't going to be easy.

The sound of a door slamming tore me from my thoughts. Someone just left the house. "Wait here," I said to Alex, my voice barely above a whisper, even though we'd been talking normally for some time already.

Alex nodded, and I went back over to my window. I climbed over my desk and poked my head out to try to get a glimpse of what happened. My stomach tied itself in knots and I bit my tongue to keep it from wagging. There, in the driveway, Step-fucker shoved a handcuffed Max into the back of his cruiser. When he took off, Mr. Caulfield followed in his car.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And things go from bad to worse, especially considering Max's escape route is tucked away in Chloe's pocket. 
> 
> Alex gets along well with Chloe. To her, Chloe is far less intimidating than Max, and Chloe actually encourages her to be herself and screw the consequences. Though, Chloe might change her tune a bit should she actually see what Alex tends to do around people she doesn't like.


	16. Repeat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: implied suicide

What the fuck was I supposed to do? Step-dick just fucking arrested Max. Could he even do that? Max said that breaking out of the madhouse wasn't a crime and they couldn't make her go back outside of Washington.

_Fuck!_

I scrambled back into my room, mind reeling.

"What's wrong?" Alex asked, her head tilting to the side.

Stomping down my panic, I did my best to sound calm as I said, "We fucked it up. I, uh, I gotta figure this shit out."

"Fucked what up?" Alex asked, rounding the bed. "She talks like that." As I scrambled to find a plan, Alex kept talking. "She's not like them."

A knock sounded at the door, followed by Mom's voice, "Chloe?"

I sent a panicked look over at Alex, who just shook her head, her black hair twisting in the air. "I don't want to hide again."

The door opened before I could argue with her, not that Mom didn't hear her just now. "Chloe?" Mom asked as she stepped inside, a puzzled expression on her face as she looked at Alex. "Who is—"

Reacting almost on instinct, I put myself between the two of them. "Hasn't anyone ever heard of fucking privacy?" I snapped at her.

Mom crossed her arms over her chest as she frowned. "I just came here to talk with you and I find you hiding another girl up here. Just what is going on, Chloe?"

"I could ask you the same goddamn thing!" I bit back. "Where did they take Max? Why?"

The hair on the back of my neck stood on end as I felt a sweltering heat. "Spots is gone?" Alex growled. "Where is Spots?"

She tried to step by, but I swung an arm out to keep her behind me. Mom did not know about Alex's touching thing, and her finding out by Alex lashing out at her didn't seem like a great way for things to start.

"Who are you?" Mom asked, leaning over.

"Don't look at me!" Alex roared.

I stepped over, putting myself between them again. "This is Alex. She's cool, but she has a thing about eye contact, so could you not?"

"Chloe, I do not like you bringing all these people into my house. Max is one thing, but…"

I felt hands on my side, and I stumbled away as Alex shoved me aside. "Where is Spots!"

She pushed me away like I wasn't twice her size. "She means Max," I said, my eyes darting between Mom and Alex.

Thankfully, Mom seemed to keep her eyes on me and away from Alex. "The hospital," she said, her voice sharp and unforgiving. "They're going to have her admitted."

"Fuck that!" I barked. "There's nothing wrong with Max!"

"We have to go get her!" Alex said as she turned to me.

"No shit," I growled.

Mom didn't move from the doorway. "I know you're worried about her, too. But this is for her own good."

I stepped up, getting in her face. "Is that what Max said? Or did you just fucking ignore everything she said and went with what David and Max's dad wanted?"

"Chloe Elizabeth Price, do _not_ take that tone with me," she scolded, hands moving to her hips.

"Truth fucking hurts, doesn't it?" I said, my voice low and even. Leaning in more, I put a hand on the door frame. "Get out of our way. We're gonna go get Max."

"The last thing Max needs is for you to go off half-cocked and causing a big disturbance. You'll just make things harder on her," Mom argued, not backing down an inch.

I breathed a deep breath in and out. "We're gonna support Max, no matter what. I'm done with sitting around watching everything fall apart. I'm gonna do something about it."

Mom sighed, her head nodding just a bit as she stepped back and away from the door. "You aren't the only one your actions affect. Remember that," Mom said as I pushed by. Alex followed right after me. "And just ask next time you want to have a friend over!"

"How did you do that?" Alex asked as we descended the stairs.

I skipped the last step, launching myself toward the door. "Do what?"

"You made her do what you wanted," Alex replied, not having the slightest problem with keeping up.

"The pen is mightier than the sword," I replied as I led her out of the house and toward the old clunker, "and these lips will put any pen to shame." Alex and I ran up to my truck. "Get in," I said as I threw the key in the ignition. Wrenching the key over, the old truck sputtered and whined. "Come on, come on…" I tried again, giving it a little gas. It still wouldn't turn over. Another time and it didn't even sputter, it just whined. "Fuck!" I slapped the wheel. "Don't do this to me now!"

It took me a couple of minutes to determine that, at best, I flooded the damn thing. I wouldn't get it running any time soon. Pulling my key free, I sat back as I tried to think of what to do.

"What are you doing? We need to go get Spots!" Alex said, almost bouncing in her seat.

I shook my head, throwing an arm at the dash. "Damn thing won't start." Kicking the door open, I hopped out. "Come on. We'll hoof it!"

Alex followed my lead, and just like that, we headed off on foot. It took us two blocks of hurried walking for me to remember that I had a cell phone. Max didn't have her phone, but her dad did. I dialed Max's phone.

The line picked up on the fourth ring. "Hello?"

It was definitely Mr. Caulfield. It took everything in me not to yell into the phone. "Where's Max? What's going on?"

I heard a weary sigh on the other end. "We're at the hospital," he said. "Max is talking to the psychiatrist right now."

My pace slowed. We were too late to get her out of there, but I still had her selfie. A do-over would have to suffice, and that's assuming I could get this pic in her hands before they tried to dope her up. "So how long until she can have a visitor?"

Worst-case scenario: we see what Stripes can really do and we bust Max's ass out of there. Then she could photo-jump and none of this shit ever happens.

"She just went in. It could be a couple of hours. After her assessment, they'll have to get her admitted and settled in," he said. "Visiting hours might be over by then. Why don't you plan on visiting her tomorrow?"

My instincts were to just blow his ass off and storm the hospital. But Max wouldn't want that. On the other hand, getting to Max before they admit her would ensure she could actually do a photo jump.

_What am I supposed to do?_

I stopped altogether, earning myself a dirty look from Alex. "Look, is there any way I could just talk to Max? Just for a minute. Please."

"I'm sorry, Chloe. We can't interrupt them."

This bullshit just made me want to throw my phone.

_Wait._

"They're interviewing her? That means they could decide that she doesn't need to be admitted, right?"

A moment of silence came from the other end before Mr. Caulfield spoke again, "Max needs this right now. They are going to admit her, and this time they'll make sure she stays."

I barked out a bitter laugh. "You just don't get it, do you? Alcatraz couldn't hold her! Maybe if you got your head out of your ass you could see what was really going on."

I hung up the phone before he could reply. "I don't remember him being such a fucking asshole!" Grumbling, I stowed my phone.

"Why did we stop?" Alex asked. "We need to go get Spots!"

Shaking my head, I ran my fingers through my short, blonde hair. "I think… I think we need to let Max do her own thing." Her face scrunched up in anger and I raised my hands. "Max wouldn't want to have to rewind, and there's a good chance she can talk herself out of this mess. We have to believe in her."

"What if she needs our help?" Alex asked. "Spots said they could take her power away!"

"Yeah, she can't use her power if they dope her up. But if she can't get out on her own, we'll go get her. Tear the whole damn place down with Stripes, if we have to."

Her eyes widened at the mention of Stripes. "Really?"

I fished out the selfie. "Remember when I said she had a third power? If she has a picture with her in it, all she has to do is focus on it, and she revisits the moment it was taken. She can literally change the past. She jumps back using this, and she'll be able to warn us about what'll happen. So none of this will have ever happened."

"None of it?" Alex asked.

"Everything from the moment the picture was taken, and the whole world would forget everything that's happened since. Everyone but Max." I stowed the pic. "She's done it before. Several times. We erased a reality where a storm wiped this whole fucking town off the face of the earth."

"Spots can make storms?"

I sighed, shaking my head. "We don't know that her power caused it. I don't believe it. The storm was coming in another reality where she never rewound. If her rewinds were the cause… It doesn't add up."

"But… She could bring it back?"

That wasn't something I could argue against. "She could, but she wouldn't. Max wouldn't do that."

Alex shook her head. "Spots said she would. For you."

An icy chill ran down my spine.

_What wouldn't Max do for me?_

I shook my head. "In any case, we just need to hope that Max can handle things on her own. We'll check in later to make sure, and if we have to, we'll storm the hospital, okay?"

Smiling, Alex gave me an emphatic nod. "Okay, Bullets."

My eyebrow rose as I studied her as best I could without directly looking her in the eye. "Bullets?"

She pointed, her finger mere millimeters from my necklace. "Bullets."

I shrugged. "Sounds badass," I said. "Come on. While we wait to hear from Max, I still have stuff to do."

"Stuff?" Alex asked as she followed after me.

"I promised Max I'd keep an eye out for Kate. She's Max's friend from another timeline," I explained as I headed for Blackhell.

* * *

We made it there before the last classes let out. As we got up the stairs, I saw a stage being set up. It brought back the memories of that play Rache and I did together. There were a few people there milling about, but one, in particular, caught my eye. I came to a dead stop.

Turning back to Alex, I pointed at the fountain next to us. "Hey, wait here a minute."

She hopped right up on the edge of the fountain, her fingers dancing along the water as she stared in. As long as she could occupy herself for a few minutes. I needed to go have a fight.

Hopefully, it was far enough down the courtyard to be out of Alex's earshot. Though part of me would love to see her back me up, which I somehow knew she totally would, even though we literally just met, I didn't need this shit spiraling out of control. Max counted on me to do at least that much. That's the whole reason I came to Blackhell.

"I've been trying to get through to you for two fucking days!" I said, laying my hand roughly on her shoulder.

Rachel spun around, glaring at me as she lowered her clipboard and threw her free hand on her hip. "Oh my god, Chloe. I give you the cold shoulder for a day and a half and you show up to my job to harass me?"

I stared at her, dumbfounded. "Your job?"

"Internship, what-the-fuck-ever," she bit back.

"Not important," I grumbled, doing my best to cut through to the point before she could twist the conversation away. "We need to have a serious fucking conversation about Max and everything that happened."

Her face scrunched up. "Max? Abandoned your ass in your darkest hour Max?"

"Yeah. Also literally saved both our lives and totally superpowered Max," I shot back, smirking. "Look, I was an asshole not telling you why I can't remember shit right. But that wasn't my secret to tell. Max gave me the okay, though."

Sighing, Rachel draped a hand over her face. "The amnesia shit, again?"

"It's not really amnesia," I tried to explain. "I know it's gonna sound batshit crazy, but Max can fuck with time. We changed the past six months ago, so we don't know what happened in this timeline, just the original."

Rachel stared back at me, her expression unreadable. None of the disbelief or excitement that should have been there showed through. "That's it…" she said, nodding as her eyes darted away. "It makes fucking sense." Her words came out this time, a hard edge to her tone precipitating a vitriolic outburst.

"Rachel…"

"Fuck you, Chloe!" Rachel raged, throwing the clipboard. "Max _is_ back in town. Are you fucking her?"

"What? N-no, I—"

Tears broke free as her face scrunched up in anger. "That's why you were digging up that ancient history with Frank! I know I fucked up, but that doesn't give you a goddamn pass to do the same shit to me!" Rachel shoved my shoulder.

I let the anger roiling through me pass. I already fucked up this fight once. This time, Max gave me a pass to let Rachel know everything. I just needed to make her understand. "Rachel, fucking listen to me. Max is back, but I'm not kidding about her. She hella saved your life!"

Rachel slung her arm out, her open hand slamming against my face. "I put off going to L.A. for you! I stayed to help you get your GED, and out of the blue, you don't give a shit about any of that! Don't I fucking matter to you?"

"Yes! Rachel." I reached a hand up, pulling the blood from my lip with my fingers. "If you would just listen to me. All this happened to _save your life_!" Glaring at Rachel, the tiny part of my mind not blinded by red screamed at me that two days ago, my angel resided in heaven. Now, she lived. That's all that mattered.

My simmering rage must've been obvious because Rachel backed down. Throwing her hands up, she turned away. "I… I can't do this with you." A few hurried steps and she scooped up the clipboard. She didn't stop to look back. Once she had it, she just stormed away.

"Rachel!" I shouted after her, but she didn't falter an inch.

The bell rang, issuing the release of classes. It sounded my defeat. It might've been a good six months since I got to hang with her, but I remembered enough to know that when we got like this, any time spent in each others' presence would only result in more and deeper wounds.

"Fuck!"

I licked the inside of my cheek, tasting the sweet pain of the wound Rachel's love tap gave me. Despite everything, I couldn't give up. As long as she lived, we could repair whatever damage that six-month rift month left between us. If anything, Max showed me that even five years apart could fade to nothing in mere days.

But, fuck, what was I supposed to do about the two of them? Rachel's ability to glean information bordered on the supernatural. Talking to Rachel right now wasn't an option unless I wanted to throw down with her. And Max got herself thrown in lockdown at the hospital, so I couldn't really talk to her either.

That left a good fucking chance there would have to be a daring rescue mission in the coming hours. Though I didn't believe the rewinds were to blame, there really was something to be said about all the fucked up shit that followed Max around. She still left me a couple of messes to handle. I turned back to find the students filtering out onto the courtyard, headed back to the dorms, or headed home. What I failed to find, however, was one raven-haired shorty hanging around the fountain.

Max warned me that she and crowds were a shitty combo. And I still needed to track down Kate and check in with her. "Can things get any fucking worse?" I muttered, shaking my head.

"Everyone! Crazy shit's going down at the girls' dorm!" Zachary said, running up from the direction of the dorms. "You gotta check it out!"

My heart clenched in my chest. I took off toward the dorms in a dead sprint. This fiasco fell on me. I should never have let Alex out of my sight. Max warned me that she could be volatile, and she hated crowds. As long as she wasn't mauling anyone.

Or as long as it was just Victoria Chase.

I turned the corner to find a crowd. All the students had their eyes set up. Following their gaze, I stumbled to a stop. There, on top of the roof, stood Kate, her toes out over the ledge. "No…" I sucked in a lungful of air before shouting, "Kate!"

Kate stepped forward, and jumped from the roof!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the sporadic posting. I've fallen behind on my writing due to stress and a non-stop work schedule. It may take a few weeks for things to settle down enough for me to start posting Asylum and Twisted Fate regularly again.


	17. Divine Intervention

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Suicidal thoughts and actions

It all seemed to happen in slow motion, each fervent heartbeat painfully squeezing my chest. Kate stepped off the roof. In the free fall, her limbs jerked about, some primal instinct in her trying against gravity to save her life. I didn't want to watch, but I couldn't tear my eyes away as she plummeted toward the ground.

Then, a collective gasp from the crowd sounded. Halfway down, a giant, black mass shot up and broke Kate's fatal descent. The mass crashed to the ground effortlessly, pausing for just a moment to turn to the crowd.

_Stripes!_

This thing wasn't some tiger-sized beast five times Alex's size. It must have been twenty-five times her size, every bit as big as a fucking truck! The moment ended as quickly as Kate's fall. Stripes, with Kate still on her back, sprinted away. She disappeared behind the dorm, leaving everyone stunned.

Most of the crowd just stood there, gawking. Kate may have survived the fall, maybe, but that didn't make her safe. Alex hated being touched. And even Alex admitted that her self-control dropped to zero when she became Stripes. Kate wasn't the only one in danger, either. Anyone dumb enough to go in the woods after them could be ripped to shreds.

I took off after them, fishing in my pocket for my cell phone. I had to get through to Max. If shit went south, only she could fix it.

* * *

My fall didn't end. The warm, fuzzy black beneath me writhed and jerked. I clung tightly to the fur of the beast that spared my life. Thoughts barely came, only instinct drove me to hang on. The adrenaline ebbed away as the lurching came to a stop. I felt an expansion beneath me, followed by a deep voice that tore through my very being.

"Get. Off."

Everything shifted to the side, and I tumbled down. Hitting the rough ground hurt, giving me some indication that I failed to make it to heaven. I struggled to understand exactly what just happened. As best I could tell, I had been taken to the woods outside the school grounds by a thing. A thing that intercepted my attempt to end my life.

I struggled up onto my hands and knees before rising to my feet. "Why?"

I turned to my savior with angry, sorrowful eyes. The very sight of it banished my anger and regret. No creature on earth came close to the presence of this… this Divine Beast. It saved me. Spared my very soul from eternal damnation.

Its massive head turned toward me, and I watched as its jaw and lips moved, producing human words. "I. Need. Food." A massive paw landed before me as the beast stood over me.

My eyes closed, a serene calm taking hold. Even on the ledge, my heart beat tumultuously. But here, about to be devoured by a holy beast, no more doubts or fears remained. A divine will sent this beast to devour me. To free me from this world in a way that absolved me of the sin of suicide. This was the single greatest kindness the Lord ever bestowed upon me.

I accepted my fate.

Spreading my arms wide, I invited the beast to tear my flesh. But no teeth came. No claws.

I opened my eyes, and once again, I stood all alone.

No signs existed that the beast ever existed. "No…" I whispered to the trees and dirt. "Don't leave me!" I shouted, begging for the horned beast to return and free me from the endless nightmare my world had become. "Please…"

Sinking to my knees, I buried my face in my hands, and I cried. The Lord didn't send the beast to kill me. He sent it to save me. The message couldn't have been clearer: my suffering had only begun. "I can't. I can't…" I muttered as the tears and sobs consumed me. "Why?"

* * *

Panting, I leaned against the rough bark of a pine tree. Everything went to shit so fast. I couldn't find Kate or Stripes, and Mr. Caulfield still refused to let me talk to Max. Some part of my mind kept telling me that this would be fine. Too much time passed already. Either Stripes left Kate alone, or Kate… Or I would have to make Max jump back.

But I still felt a driving panic. As if I could actually do something to intervene if I found them. And I needed to know. There still existed a chance that Max wouldn't have to rewind.

Stumbling forward, I shouted again, "Kate! Stripes!"

It didn't take two minutes for my lungs to start burning again. Goddamned cigarettes. I wasn't even able to really run. Instead, I slogged through the trees until I managed to trip over my own feet, slamming to the cold ground.

I just lay there, hating everything. Could I even find Kate—or what might be left of her? My mind haunted me with memories of my desperate search for Rachel. I dispelled the thoughts with a couple of bitter tears as I pushed myself up.

_Max fixed that. She'll fix this, too._

I sat against the nearest tree, pulling out my phone. There wasn't anyone for me to call, but I still felt like I couldn't get anywhere on my own. I unlocked my phone, scrolling through the contacts.

_I'm such a fucking idiot!_

Right in front of me was Kate's number. How could I have forgotten that I asked her for it? "Fuck me," I muttered, hitting the dial button.

It rang. And again. On the third ring, I noticed that I didn't just hear a ringing from the speaker. Pulling the phone away, I heard a distant musical tone. By the time I got to my feet, it went to voicemail. I dialed it again and followed the sound.

After it went to voicemail again, a new sound reached my ears. Crying.

It didn't take me but a few steps to find a small clearing. I found her there, curled tightly into a ball as she sobbed. "Jesus! Kate!"

I rushed over, checking the small girl over for any signs of injury. Dirt stained her clothes, skin, and hair, but I didn't see any blood. "Hey. Hey, it's me, Chloe," I said, keeping the panic in my voice at bay. "Are you hurt? Is anything broken?"

When I placed a hand on her shoulder, she let out a whimper and shook her head. "Why?" I heard her ask, though she stayed curled up.

Kneeling down at her side, I did my best to wrap her up in a hug despite her insistence on remaining a ball. I couldn't tell if her jump or her encounter with Stripes left her in this state. In the end, it didn't really matter. As long as she stayed unhurt. "It's gonna be okay. Trust me, I know what I'm talking about."

Kate released her hold on herself, choosing to latch onto me instead. "It's not okay! Nothing is going to be okay!" she shouted between sobs. "I'm alive… Why?"

I felt a ball of pressure in my stomach. It didn't upset Kate that she nearly died. The very prospect of living haunted her. I redoubled my grip, holding her tight. "Hey," I said, licking my lips as I tried to find the right words. "I… I've been there before, you know. Up on the ledge, thinking that everything would be better if… if there wasn't a tomorrow."

Though a whimper left Kate's throat in-between sobs, she didn't otherwise reply.

I did my best to clear the lump in my own throat. "I, um… I've been in some dark ass places, Kate. My dad died, and the day of his funeral my best friend—my only friend—moved away. I didn't hear from her again." I ran my hand in circles on Kate's back, not sure if I sought to comfort her, or myself. "My life went to shit until I met Rachel. She pulled me back from that ledge. I literally owe her my life."

"Was it really worth it?" Kate said, her voice weak and hollow.

"Hell yeah," I replied. "It's kind of a super-fucked up story where everyone dies, but without Rachel, I don't think I would've been able to make it to meet back up with Max again." Giving Kate a reassuring squeeze I continued, "You'll meet her again soon enough. Today maybe. And believe me when I say she's totally fucking worth it."

She didn't reply to that, leaving us in awkward silence as she started to calm down. Though I kept her in my arms, my attention fell on the clearing around us. Of course, I couldn't find any sign of Stripes. Though Kate lay safe in my arms, the rest of Blackwell could be at risk so long as she stayed at large. Especially anybody brave or stupid enough to come into the woods like I did. I really needed to track her down before someone got mauled, but I couldn't leave Kate alone in her state, either.

"Hey, do you wanna talk about it?" I asked. "Why you… feel like this is harder than the alternative."

Kate pushed against me, and let her free from my arms. She sat back, looking at me with those puffy, forlorn eyes. "It-it's all because of that stupid video!"

Her words tore through me like a storm. Like _the_ storm. "Fuck no!" I shot to my feet, pacing manically. "Jeffershit is dead! You were supposed to be safe from that bullshit!"

"Chloe, what are you…"

"Fuck, fuck, fuck!" I muttered, trying to stop the runaway train of thought before it got too carried away. "Okay, this… _video_ ," I said, my rancor seeping through. "You got drugged and made out with some people? _That_ video?"

Kate shrank in on herself. "Did Rachel tell you that?"

"Fuck!" My hands tussled my hair as the reality set in. Stopping Jeffershit wasn't enough. We stopped his reign of terror, but not before he twisted Nathan fucking Prescott into his sick little protege. "Okay, I need you to listen, and listen good," I said, turning back to Kate. "This is all that sick fuck Nathan Prescott's doing. He drugged you at that party and—Shit! Do you remember what happened after that? He didn't get you away from the party, did he?"

Kate stared at me, her head slowly shaking a bit. "I… Rachel was there. I don't remember it, but I know Rachel took me back to my dorm."

"Oh, thank fuck," I muttered, breathing a sigh of relief. "But seriously, you need to stay the fuck away from Nathan."

"Ch-Chloe… how do you know all this? You're so certain that Nathan…" Kate hugged herself. "Why would he do something so terrible?"

I muttered a few curses. Max gave me permission to tell Rachel about her power. Not Kate. "Look, I… I remember shit I shouldn't, and can't remember shit I should. But I know for a fact that Nathan was Mark Jefferson's apprentice. And if he drugged you at that party, it means he's trying to pick up where Jeffershit… left… off—Fuck! Rachel!"

My hands scrambled to find my phone. It wasn't just Kate at risk. Rachel must've been on his hit list too, and she might've still been at Blackwell. Alone and vulnerable. Calling her might've been out, but no matter how much we fought, she should at least read the texts I sent her.

[Me]  
[S.O.S.! your life is in danger right fucking now! stay the fuck away from nathan prescott and don't let yourself be alone around blackhell for even a second!]

I just prayed that she would listen, or at least catch a glimpse of the S.O.S. and stop to read the whole text. Now, I didn't just have Kate and Alex to worry about. Rachel—and frankly every other girl at Blackhell—was in danger.

"Kate, can you stand?" I asked as I turned back to her. "We gotta… Fuck, I don't know. There is so much shit going on right now!"

Slowly, Kate climbed to her feet, brushing some of the dirt and pine needles from her skirt and jacket. "Is Rachel okay?"

"I don't know," I said, looking again at my phone. "We're fighting right now, so she's not gonna answer me."

"S-should we go to the police?" Kate asked. "You said that you knew it was Nathan that-that drugged me…"

I shook my head. "Police won't listen to us. We could have his fucked-up stash of date-rape drugs, him on camera drugging you, and a goddamned taped confession, and the police would still take his fucking side over ours."

"B-but then, what can we do?" Kate asked, hugging herself.

"No fucking clue," I muttered. "Max is actually way better at coming up with plans. Fuck, and we gotta find Alex, too." Cupping my hands around my mouth, I shouted for her.

Kate looked around the little clearing, her hands rubbing her arms. "Did… did she come looking for me, too?"

I nodded. "Something like that."

What the fuck should I do? Rachel could be in the fucking Dark Room right now, dying all over again. But leaving Stripes alone in the woods, to prey upon anyone who might stumble upon her? Max would know what to do, but she wasn't here.

"Fuck," I muttered, turning back to Kate. "What do we do?"

"You're asking me?" Kate pressed a hand to her chest. "I didn't even know what happened to me at that party. You're the one that seems to know everything that's going on."

My decision didn't matter. If I fucked it up, Max could fix it. I had her selfie, I just had to get it to her—if it came to that.

_Okay, think, dumbass._

Rachel was probably fine. Nathan nor Jeffershit abducted girls in public in broad daylight. Even if she wasn't, it wasn't like Nathan would kill her right away. As disgusting as the thought was, it rang true that he, like Jeffershit, would revel in torturing her for hours. In the unlikely event he snatched her the minute after our fight, we'd still have like, half a day to find her before it was too late.

Alex, or rather Stripes, on the other hand, would likely kill anyone foolish enough to make eye-contact. No hours-long torture. Just a quick, violent death by a two-thousand-pound murder machine. And it wouldn't necessarily stop at just one victim, either. Should she make it back to campus… It could be a goddamned massacre.

I shouted for Alex again. "Okay, we find my friend, then we try to figure out which fucking way is back to Blackhell."

Parroting my calls for Alex, Kate joined me in the search. Not knowing which way she might've gone, we aimlessly began to trek through the woods. A needling thought tore at me, that I couldn't remember where we were or how to get back to Blackwell. Not that it really mattered at the moment, just so long as we actually found Alex. We could worry about dying in the woods later.

We wandered through the woods for all of five minutes before we found her. Alex, not Stripes. She sat against a tree looking two shades paler than I remembered. "Alex!" I ran up to her, reminding myself to keep my hands off her. "Are you okay?"

"I'm hungry. Tired," she muttered.

"You poor thing!" Kate said as she rushed up.

I grabbed her before she got to Alex. "Probably should've mentioned this before, but Alex hates eye-contact and touching. Don't do either, or she will lose her shit." With Kate safely rooted out of arm's reach from Alex, I turned back to the little shapeshifter. "Alex, did… did anyone get hurt?"

Alex shook her head. "I couldn't find anything to eat."

I took that as a "no." Was this a side-effect of her transformation? I know it took a lot out of Max for her to use her power. Maybe the same thing happened with Alex and Stripes. "You look like hell. Can you walk?" I asked, not having a fucking clue what to do if she couldn't.

"I'll be okay." She pressed her hands against the tree behind her, trying to get to her feet. Only making it halfway, she slipped and tumbled to the ground. "No!" she shouted as she struggled to just get to her hands and knees. "I don't need help. I can do it."

I looked over at Kate, who looked way more worried than perplexed. "Chloe… we have to do something."

"We can't touch her, I'm telling you," I said, holding my hands up. "Seriously, she punched Max in the face. You should see the fucking gnarly-ass bruise she left."

"I'm… strong," Alex said through grit teeth as she pulled herself up to her knees, using the tree to brace herself. Slowly, she clawed her way to a standing position, though from the looks of it, most of her weight rested on the tree, and even I could see her knees shaking. Then, she did the unthinkable. She let go of the tree, pushing all her weight onto her legs. Though she managed to keep herself upright for a second or two, she fell back, leaning her weight on the tree. "I'm really hungry," she muttered, her little fingers gripping into the bark.

Kate patted herself down before looking over at me. "I don't have anything to eat."

"You think I do?" I asked, holding my hands out to prove just how empty-handed I was. "I got keys and cigs. That's it."

Clasping her hands in front of herself, Kate turned back to Alex. "We can get you something to eat back at the dorms. But… How can we get you there? Can we carry you?"

Alex shook her head. "Don't touch me."

"Maybe… maybe one of us should stay here and the other can go get help?" Kate suggested, sending a look my way.

I couldn't argue with that logic. "Sounds good," I said. Then, I stopped to look around. "So, uh, which way is Blackhell?"

Kate responded by retrieving her phone from her pocket. After toying with it for a moment, she held it in front of her as she slowly spun a circle in place. Then, she pointed. "About a half a mile that way."

"Sweet!" I rushed over, taking a look at the GPS on her phone. "Okay, so I go back and get help, and I'll bring them back…" Glaring at the phone, all I saw was a little arrow in the midst of a sea of green. "Here?" I asked, pointing. "Can this thing remember where this spot is?"

Kate shook her head. "I don't think so."

"This… isn't gonna work, huh?" I asked rhetorically as I looked back over at Alex. She still stood there, leaning on the tree.

"I can make it," Alex said, stepping away from the tree. Stumbling a couple of steps, she made it to another tree before collapsing against it. "Shut up! I'm fine!" she ground out, defiance broken by the wavering quality of her weak voice.

Kate rushed over to her, stopping short of touching her. "I'm so sorry, Alex. This is all my fault, isn't it? You came out here for me…"

Alex cast her a sidelong glance before looking away. Releasing her grip on the tree, she staggered a couple of steps. This time, she didn't make it to the next tree, instead collapsing in a heap.

"Stop this!" Kate begged, tears spilling free from her eyes as she knelt down at Alex's side. "I'd never forgive myself if you got hurt because of me!"

Grabbing fistfuls of dirt, Alex turned her head away from Kate. "I'll stop," she said. Her hands relaxed, and she just lay there.

"Hey, you were never gonna make it on your own in this state," I said, circling around to Alex's other side. "You're gonna have to let me carry you or something."

"Don't touch me," she said, glaring up at me.

"How did she get in such bad shape? Did she come out looking for me like this?" Kate asked, her fingertips pulling tears from around her eyes.

I glanced down at Alex and back to Kate as I struggled to find an answer that didn't make it sound like I needed a straight-jacket. "That's, uh…"

"I just need rest… food," Alex said. Pressing her palms against the dirt, she pushed herself up into a sitting position. I feared she'd try to stand up again, but instead, she just sat there, swaying just a bit.

Kate leaned forward, getting dangerously close to Alex. "Please, we can get you those things, but you have to let us help you out of the woods. Even if we don't carry you… You could lean on me for support. Would that work?"

"I… Don't like touching," Alex said, her head turning toward Kate. "Do you have to touch me?"

Kate nodded. "Just until we get you back to safety. I promise I won't hurt you, and if you want me to stop, just say so and I'll let you down, okay?"

Alex bit her lip, staring numbly forward. Then, she nodded. "Okay, Glow."

Kate reached an arm around Alex's shoulders, hovering just above her. "I'm going to touch your shoulder to help you up, okay?"

"Okay."

Kate lowered her arm, her hand grasping Alex's shoulder. "Good," Kate said in a honey-sweet tone. "That wasn't so bad, was it?"

An uneasy whine escaped Alex's lips and she gave a little shake of her head.

"Can you do the same? Put your arm around me so I can help you up," Kate instructed, all the while giving Alex a reassuring smile. Slowly, Alex put her arm over Kate's shoulders. "You're doing great," she said, readjusting herself just a bit. "Okay, now we need to try to stand up. And you can lean on me just as much as you need to."

The duo moved in unison, getting to their feet. It made me wonder just how much Max might've overblown Alex's touching thing. "Shit. Well, okay. Let's get the hell outta here."

Trudging through the woods took a painful amount of time, especially with Kate having to drag Alex along. All the while I found myself worrying about Rachel and Max. I had enough presence of mind to text Trevor and Justin, the only Blackhell peeps I had in my phone other than Kate, letting them know I found Kate and that she was safe. Apparently, they'd already sent out search parties. Fat lot of good that shit was. I never heard a single goddamn shout.

At least not until we broke the treeline. A whole goddamn crowd waited for us. That would've driven Alex insane. I thanked whatever deity had pity on my soul that I led Kate and Alex by a good thirty paces. I had just enough time to double back and warn them. A few hushed whispers and we settled on leaving Alex just out of sight. I'd grab some grub for her and sneak her out once everyone found better shit to do.

The whole crowd cheered when Kate stepped out, and the next few minutes were a blur. A pair of paramedics intercepted Kate, throwing a dozen questions at her as they led her to an ambulance. I didn't even get to say shit to her, as a fucking cop started hassling me. Asking me about Kate and the shit that went down. Like it was his fucking business.

I did my best to brush him off as I headed to the girls' dorms and the vending machines within. Worrying about Kate and even Rachel would have to wait five minutes. I needed to make sure Alex was okay. After that, I could try to track down Rache and check in with the hospital. They could give me an update on Kate and Max. Finally, it seemed like everything just might be okay.

A small smile crept onto my lips as I fed the machine and got out snacks and a soda for Alex. I did it. No rewinds, no fucking superpowers at all. Max would be hella proud that I kept everything together well enough that she wouldn't have to use her powers. Somehow, I managed to do everything right, for once.

I mean, I hella owed Alex for saving Kate, but I managed to keep everything from going completely to shit. No one died. So long as Alex recovered from whatever-the-fuck drained her and Rachel turned up okay. She still hadn't replied to my text. My stomach churned as I tried to reassure myself that everything would be okay. She was probably fine. And, if she wasn't—fucking superpowers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And our last protagonist finally arrives on the scene... sort of. On the bright side, Kate's new viral video will be much less humiliating and everyone will be sure to forget the old, gross one. One crisis resolved, and two or three new ones pop up. All these things collide next chapter when everyone gathers at the hospital.


	18. Scars

I plodded down the hallway, following the nurse. Not only were they going to keep me here thanks to Pop and David telling them all about my escape from the last hospital and insisting that I was a danger to myself, but they insisted on examining my face. It probably wouldn't hurt to get it x-rayed, just in case Alex did some real damage with her wild swing. Still, I found myself stuck ruminating on my lot in life.

On the bright side, they said I had every right to refuse any treatment. But, I couldn't leave the hospital. They were keeping me here overnight, and the doctor insisted on talking to me again this evening and in the morning. At least he wasn't an asshole about it, even if I did make it perfectly obvious that I wasn't being forthright about everything.

I needed to talk to Fernando about this. If they were keeping me here, would it satisfy my requirement to be institutionalized in Seattle? If it did, then the only real obstacles left were keeping Arcadia Bay safe and making sure nothing bad happened with Kate. And Alex. Odds were pretty good that I'd have to photojump with the Polaroid I left in Chloe's care. Chloe keeping Alex in line by herself with Joyce and David needling them seemed like a bridge too far.

But just what could I do, restarting from that moment in Chloe's bedroom? Pop wouldn't just let me get by without a trip to the hospital, and preventing me from getting trapped here would be impossible, too. I did have a chunk of cash from Frank. Maybe I should have found a motel for myself and Alex until Pop had to go back to Seattle? Would David still try to force me into going to the hospital without Pop there pushing for it?

_What the fuck am I supposed to do?_

It didn't take long to get the x-rays done. They didn't even wait to get them read before escorting me to a room. My prison for the next half a day—at the very least. I only half-listened to the nurse as she got me settled in. There were way more important things on my mind than whatever bullshit she went on about. "Can I make a phone call?"

The nurse pulled her phone from her pocket. For a brief moment, I thought that she might let me call Chloe with her cell. Instead, she just checked the time, letting me know that she had rounds to do and that they might let me use the phone in the nurse's station after. Maybe. I really just needed to know what the fuck happened so I would know what to do.

When the nurse left, it didn't take two minutes before the door to my room opened again. Pop stuck his head in, giving me a wary smile. In turn, I gave him a glare. We were always close, but he had crossed the line. Maybe I did, too, but at least I had a damn good reason.

A bitter sigh left me. "Can I have my phone?" I asked, not even looking over at him.

His hand disappeared into his jacket before reappearing with the phone. "Maxine, I know you're upset with me right now, but—"

"You basically kidnapped me!" I lashed out after plucking my phone from his hand. "And now they're going to make me stay here when there are other things I need to be doing!"

He sighed. "I know it might be hard to see right now, but we're just making sure that you're safe."

I unlocked the phone, only to find a bevy of messages from Chloe. Mostly her freaking out over… Stripes! "Jesus! Why didn't you tell me about this!" I asked, dialing Chloe's number. "Just, give me a minute," I said to Pop before retreating to the far corner of the room, holding the phone to my ear.

"Mr. Caulfield?"

My heart skipped a beat at Chloe's voice. "Chloe! I just got my phone back. What the hell is going on? Is everyone okay?"

"Well, nobody's dead, if that's what you're asking, but things are totally fucked right now. Alex and I are headed to the hospital right now. We should be there in like, ten."

"Alex is with you?" I breathed a sigh of relief as I ran a hand through my hair.

"Yeah. But everything's gone to shit otherwise. I finally got someone who could get through to Rachel. She's safe, but I don't know for how long."

I shook my head. "Rachel? Jefferson is dead! Why wouldn't Rachel be safe?"

"If you're not sitting down, fucking sit. Nathan fucking Prescott is picking up where Jeffershit left off. He drugged Kate last week at the end of the world party."

I was sitting for all of two seconds before shooting back to my feet. "Is Kate okay?"

"Physically. Kinda fucked up emotionally. She's at the hospital right now."

"Did… did Nathan…?"

"No. From what I heard, Rachel got to her before he could. Still, Vic put that fucking video up and it wrecked Kate."

"Who is Vic?" That was Alex's voice.

"Queen mega-bitch, and Nathan's best friend," Chloe responded.

"Chloe, if she put that video up, then tomorrow Kate might—"

"Nope," Chloe cut me off. " I guess this timeline's Kate didn't have you to lean on. She went to jump like an hour ago. That's why she's at the hospital."

"She's not hurt?"

"Thanks to Alex, she's okay. But now we have a whole new set of problems."

"New problems?" I asked.

"Look up 'Blackwell Beast.' It's a fucking trip. Hey, we're at the hospital. I'll be right up."

* * *

"The fuck do you mean, 'she's not having visitors right now?' She's expecting us!" I shouted at the receptionist. "We were literally on the phone with her two minutes ago!"

The nurse glared at me. "Have. A. Seat," he ground out. "If you don't, I will have security escort you both out."

I slammed a hand on the counter. A choice expletive or two, and I led Alex over to the chairs in the waiting area. There weren't many people here waiting, but more than enough to keep the tiny terror silent. "You still tired?" I asked, trying to distract myself from my frustration.

Alex nodded, slumping down in her seat.

It didn't take her two minutes to pass out. And there I sat, just me and my toxic thoughts. I went back through my phone. Max hadn't texted me or tried to call since we ended our call a few minutes ago. So I went back over to Trevor's texts. He's the one that got through to Dana, who got through to Rachel. I really wish I had more to go on than the fucking friend of a friend.

_Fucking talk to me, Rachel!_

I sat back, turning my gaze to the plain ceiling housing vents and fluorescent lights. It could be hours before they let us see Max. Fuck, it could be _tomorrow_. Unlike Max, I can't undo shit. If they were gonna medicate her, then that fucking picture would be worthless. At least until she sobered up. Even Alex couldn't do anything to help, either. Apparently, her transformation totally wiped her ass out. She probably couldn't be Stripes again even if she really had to be.

A familiar voice caught my ears. Straightening up, I spied Mr. Caulfield entering the waiting room. He pocketed his phone with a sigh. He looked like absolute shit.

He deserved it.

I got to my feet, heading him off before he could get to a cheap, uncomfortable chair. Stomping down my anger, I asked him, "What's going on with Max?"

His head snapped up at her name, and he frowned when he saw me. I hated that fucking look. I swear, ever since he showed up, he either pitied me or gave me that look of disgust. "She's safe. For now."

He tried to step by me, like he could just brush me off like that. But, before I could confront him, my phone started ringing. I caught a glimpse of the screen and nearly dropped it. Scrambling to accept the call, I held the phone to my ear. "Rachel! Are you okay?"

I could feel her eyes rolling through the phone. "I'm fine. What the fuck is going on? I heard you found Kate in the woods. And that video with Kate jumping, is that shit real?"

"Yes, Rachel! Now do you fucking believe me when I say…" I bit my tongue as I looked over at Max's dad, stewing there in his seat. I quickly walked to the opposite end of the lobby. I continued, making sure to keep my voice down, "I am not shitting you about Max's powers. That 'Blackwell Beast?' That's Stripes. She followed Max from Seattle."

"You're telling me a fucking six-foot tall _monster_ followed Max out of Seattle and no one noticed shit?" Rachel bit back.

I looked back over my shoulder at the still-dozing woman. "Yeah," I said with a nod to reassure myself, "that's how fucked up shit is right now."

"Bullshit!"

"Look, can we just… talk? This isn't some convoluted scam or cover-up. You want the truth? Yeah, I made out with Max. A couple of times. But this is more important than—"

At the sound of a tone, I jerked the phone away to find that she ended the call.

_She hung up on me!_

"Fuck!"

Stomping back over, I threw myself in the chair next to Alex. The impact startled Alex. She shot up, eyes blinking as she looked around. Then, without a word, she eased back into the chair and looked down. I blew out a puff of air as I set my gaze on the hallway leading to Max. "You worried about Max, too?"

Her small fingers clenched into the oversized sweatpants as she gave a short nod.

"Miss Price?" the nurse spoke up. "You may go up, now."

"About fucking time," I said, shooting back to my feet. "Come on, beast girl, Max is waiting for us."

* * *

The instant I walked into Max's room, she jumped into my arms. "Fuck, it's good to see you again," I said as I held her tight.

"You're telling me," she replied, her voice muffled as she buried her face deep in my shoulder. "There's just so much shit going on, and I just had a huge fight with my dad."

_At least you have one._

Stomping down that burning thought, I rocked a bit as I clung to Max. "Hey, we'll get through this shit. And if we don't get it right this time, we'll just try again."

Max let go and took a step back. "I mean it, Chloe. I… I don't know what to do." Her eyes trailed away from mine and she grabbed her elbow. "I've really fucked everything up."

"It's my fault. I'm sorry, Spots," Alex blurted out, her shoulders hunched as her hands fidgeted together in front of her. "I didn't protect you."

"Hey, don't sweat it," I said. "You couldn't have protected Max from step-dick and her dad without killing someone."

"I should have killed them," Alex replied.

Max shook her head. "No! Alex, I don't want you to hurt anyone."

"It would've fixed everything."

A dead step-fucker would fix a hella lot of problems. Though, we'd never have gotten away with it. Damn, I often fantasized about shooting his ass. Imagining what Stripes would do to his fascist mustache?

I had to wipe my hand across my mouth to make sure I wasn't drooling.

"Besides, there's a lot more than just that that needs fixing," Max said, taking a seat on the bed.

Mentally kicking myself for getting distracted, I did my best to pick back up on the conversation. "So what problem are we taking on first? My vote is we kill Nathan fucking Prescott."

"Chloe! No one is killing anyone!" Max looked over at Alex and back at me, eyes wide.

"Yeah, right. Fuck. Sorry," I muttered. How could I keep blowing this shit so badly? Max tried to talk Alex out of killing people, and here my dumb ass egged her on.

"Did… I mean, you said Kate was safe, but did anyone get hurt, or I dunno, see Alex change?"

I shook my head. "As far as I know, Stripes didn't hurt anyone, and I think everyone was way too focused on Kate to see what happened with Alex."

"At least there's that," Max breathed out a relieved sigh, flopping back on the hospital bed so that she stared at the ceiling. "I'm stuck here until tomorrow at the very earliest. That only leaves three pressing matters for tonight."

"Stopping Nathan," I insisted.

"Making sure no one else gets hurt," Max corrected me, "finding out who might've already gotten hurt, and then finding a place for Alex to stay the night."

My heart dropped. I barely heard the thing about Alex. Nathan and his fucked up fetish went unchecked for six goddamned months! There could be a dozen victims or more. "Y-yeah, I'll look into it," I said, feeling a desperate itch for a cigarette. "I can check and see if there are any missing persons or if any Blackwell students went AWOL or anything."

"I can just stay here," Alex said, seating herself in one of the chairs.

"I wish you could," Max said, rolling over and pushing herself up. "But you're not a patient. You can't stay."

Alex looked over at me. "Then I'll stay with Bullets."

Max sent me a quizzical look. "Bullets?"

"I know," I said, holding up my necklace. "Bitchin', right?"

Max failed to share in the amusement, instead just sighing. "Sit," she said as she looked at me.

While I took a seat, Max rummaged around the bedside. She held out her hand. "Here."

"What…?" I took from Max a huge wad of cash. "The fuck is this?"

"If you can't find a place for Alex to stay the night, get her a motel room," Max said, completely sidestepping the question.

"Max…"

"I fucked it up!" Max buried her head in her hands. "Everything has gone completely to shit!"

Launching myself from the bedside chair, I wrapped my arms around Max. "Hey, hey," I said, keeping my voice calm and sweet despite my heart ripping itself apart in my chest. "I know this isn't going like we hoped. But everyone's alive. It's still way better than last time, right?"

Even I didn't want to think about navigating my truck through the corpse-strewn streets of Arcadia Bay. Mom dead in that diner. Everyone just… gone.

I squeezed Max harder, trying to milk my own comfort from our embrace. "We gotta keep moving forward, Max. Even if we don't have a plan or whatever, we're gonna make it this time."

I felt Max nod as she clung to me. "I just… I can't do anything right."

"Hey, come on…"

"Big Sis says you're doing everything right."

That managed to calm her down more than my dumbass did. Max turned her head to Alex, whispering the question on both our lips, "What?"

"Big Sis wants me to tell you that she never dreamed—you're going too fast! Never dreamed that you… No, I… would ever become Stripes to protect someone. She says Stripes didn't take a life today. She saved one."

Max pulled back from me, setting her full attention back on Alex. "I'm sorry, Alex. I never thanked you for that, did I?" She asked, her fingers wiping her eyes and cheeks. "You have no idea what Kate's safety means to me. I'd hug you if it didn't bother you so much."

"Can I hug you?" Alex asked.

Max smiled. "Sure." She turned around and went over to the other side of the bed.

Alex got up and crawled onto the bed before scooting over behind Max. Slipping her arms around Max, she pressed herself flush against Max's back. I bit my cheek, doing my best to keep myself from losing my cool. My hand pulled out my pack of cigarettes before my brain could tell it that I couldn't do that shit here.

I stood up, pocketing the cigs as I paced in what little room there was. Though I tried to set my thoughts on something productive—Nathan, Stripes, Kate, whatever—anything other than the seething jealousy over seeing someone else embracing Max.

Finally, I went around to face Max, leaning against the wall there. This shit couldn't wait another minute. "Hey, I, uh, know we got other shit to worry about right now but… but goddamn, Max. What's actually going on between us?"

Max squirmed there a bit, and I could tell she really wanted to fidget. She didn't want to disturb Alex, I guessed, so she just hung her head. "I… don't know? I mean, aren't you dating Rachel?"

I nodded, my thoughts flitting back to our short conversation a bit ago. Shrugging, I muttered, "Technically, I guess."

"Chloe… I don't… It's not fair for me to come between you two. She's your angel. I know how much you care about her."

My jaw clenched tight, grinding my teeth together. "Don't you know how much I care about you, too? Fuck, Max, I love you!"

"You know I love you, but that doesn't change things. You're with Rachel in this timeline. Like… like it always should have been."

"Ha!" I barked out a hollow laugh at her. "Should have been!" I pushed myself off the wall, pacing in the tiny space like a caged animal. "Dad never should've died and you never should've left! We should have been dating before I ever even met Rache!"

Max gripped the side of the bed, her fingers tangling into the sheets. "I can't fix that and you know it!" Her hands jerked away from the bed, turning up to display the disgusting scars running along the inside of her forearms. "I could've died! What will happen next time I jump?"

"I'm not asking you to fix anything!" I shouted back.

"Stop yelling!" Alex screamed, drawing the room into a palpable silence. "Stop it."

It made me take a step back. One look at Max, angry, hurt, and on the verge of tears, and I felt like I just got kicked in the stomach. My first instinct drove me to get away, but I couldn't just fucking leave Max. Instead, I settled for putting myself in the corner as my toxic thoughts turned on me.

_The fuck is wrong with me!_

My brain screamed at me that this is all my fault. I always fucked everything up. Why couldn't I just make one relationship in my fucking life work? I even managed to start pushing Max away, right after I got her back.

I couldn't lose her.

Not _her_.

It felt like getting ripped in half. Rachel, my angel, lived again and we were actually in a stable relationship with a future and plans and fucking everything. But being with her meant probably losing Max. Again. I fucking swore I'd never let that shit happen. I couldn't let her go, my first mate, my best friend all my life who I held onto even when she disappeared from my life for half a decade. She literally saved my life and moved heaven and earth, all just for me. Somehow, she saw in me something not just worth saving, but worth _loving_.

All of that, just to be thrown away like it never fucking was? I couldn't just stop loving Rachel, either. Even after all that she'd done. Like Max, she saved my life, made me smile when I'd become so lost in my misery that I forgot how. I even owed meeting back up with Max and all those horrible, wonderful memories of a timeline erased to her. Could I really just throw all of that away, even for Max?

"Max, I…" I breathed in a shuddering breath as I smacked my face with my palm.

_Shit. When did I start crying?_

Wiping away my tears, I turned back to her, still anchored to the bed by Alex. "What am I supposed to do?"

A few gentle words to Alex, and Max detangled herself from the tiny woman. "Live!" Max said to me as she stood and held out her arms. "Chloe, this is your chance to go to LA with Rachel and live your dream. Don't let anyone come between that… least of all me."

_But it's not my dream. It never was._

"I… I can't just take off and leave you here, or back in Seattle or wherever the fuck you're gonna end up," I said. "I can't."

"Chloe, if Nathan is picking up where Jefferson left off… Don't forget that he targeted you, too!"

"You think I'll ever forget that!" I snapped at her. "I think about it every fucking day and it makes me sick!" I stood there, seething as I flexed my fingernails deep into my palms. "But I'm not the one that ended up in the Dark Room. Just because you have your power… Max, I'm not gonna just take off with Rachel and leave you like that! I can't believe you're even implying that I should!"

Max shook her head. "There's not even a plan this time. Taking down Jeffershit… We had all that evidence and a _body_ to pin on him. But Nathan? He _owns_ the cops in this town." Max turned her back to me as she paced a small circle before coming back to face me again. "I don't know what to do. I don't even know where I'm gonna go. All I know is I don't _ever_ want to see you get hurt again. So please, just…"

"Fuck that!" I shouted back at her. "I'm not going to abandon you, Max! I never did!" My words cut through the air like a knife, and I saw the pain in her face as they pierced through to her heart. A few moments of silence filled the room, punctuated only by the spilling of Max's tears down her cheeks. "Max… I-I…"

I reached out to her. She stepped back as more tears spilled down her cheeks. "After everything, you still haven't forgiven me?"

Biting the inside of my cheek well beyond the point where I tasted blood, I did everything I could to keep from lashing out again. From tearing more wounds into her and drawing out more tears. "Don't even go there," I said, shaking my head. "You know damn well that I forgave you on that first day. But what, I'm not allowed to be pissed off about it? To hate to think about what could've been? How is that fucking fair?"

"Hey!" The door burst open to a really pissed off orderly. "You're disturbing the whole ward. You need to leave. Now."

"What? No!" I refuted, looking between the two-hundred-pound plus guy and Max. "Look, we'll keep it down, okay?"

"You can leave, or I can call security," he shot back, glaring at me. "Your choice, lady."

"Fuck you!" I shouted at him. "I've got just as much a right to be here during visiting hours as anyone."

"Chloe, just…" Max pleaded, her hand resting on my arm.

I jerked my arm away. "No! I'm not letting this go!" Turning to Max, I looked into those blue eyes, so full of hurt and concern. "I'm not letting you go. Not for anything."

"That's it, I'm getting security," the nurse said, sending a pointed glare at me.

Like I couldn't recognize a bluff when I saw one.

"Should I be Stripes?"

My head snapped over to Alex still sitting on the bed, and Max and I shouted in unison, "No!"

She just stared back at us, puzzled. "Stripes is stronger than him. Spots is even stronger. We can take Spots and leave. Isn't that why we're here?"

"We can't just force our way out of this situation," I argued. "Just because that's what we want, it's not worth… the consequences… Fuck." Turning back to the nurse, I held up my hands. "We'll leave, but we're gonna be back here first thing in the morning, you hear me?"

"Good," he said, all high-and-mighty. Asshole didn't realize how close he came to getting shredded by a one-ton monster.

Sighing, I turned back to Max. "Hey, I'm sorry. That was out of line. I'll call you, okay?"

Max smiled, and for a second I felt like it might've all been worth it. "We still have a lot to work out, but we'll get through it, together."

"Hell yeah, we will," I replied, growing a smile of my own. "Come on Mighty Morphin' Power Alex, we gotta go."

"I want to stay with Spots," Alex said.

Max gave Alex a sympathetic look. "You can't stay here. Go with Chloe, and if everything goes well—" Max turned her eyes back to me "—neither one of you will have to come back tomorrow."

"We'll be here first thing in the morning," I retorted. "Either to visit, or pick you up."

An approving smile and Max nodded. "You'd better."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A big thank you to [Rainboq](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainboq/pseuds/Rainboq) for betaing this chapter! 
> 
> Rifts old and new tear our leading ladies apart. But while they are lost, adrift in circumstances beyond their control, they at least now have a rough direction to focus their attention. 
> 
> My New Year's Resolution... has absolutely nothing with posting on time. You are supposed to make it something attainable, after all. Happy New Year to all!


	19. Not Just Any Port

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW: domestic abuse

"Well… shit," I muttered as I stepped out of the hospital with Alex in tow. It wouldn't have been that long of a walk home, but damned if it hadn't started pouring rain. "Just my fucking luck."

"I don't like rain," Alex said.

At least I could get a cigarette, now. I lit up, trying to figure out what to do next. "And of course, the old truck is still back at home," I complained, as my eyes fell on the bus stop, just a few unprotected steps from the sheltered hospital entrance. "I guess we could take the bus?" I muttered, sinking my hand into my pocket to fondle the huge wad of cash Max gave me.

"I don't like the bus."

"It's bus or rain," I said, turning toward the bus stop. Alex groaned but followed me over to the bus stop nonetheless. She muttered something that I didn't catch, probably talking to her sister again.

Even though it would've been faster to walk, taking the bus at least saved us from the worst of the rain. We still got soaked pretty good making that last block on foot, though. As if to add insult to injury, officer shithead beat us back. Convincing Mom to let Alex spend the night was one thing. A motherfucking platoon of slick businessmen, insightful nuns, and world-weary ambassadors couldn't sway that asshole.

Worse, the rain forced us into the shelter of the house before I could even begin to come up with a plan. I ran my hands through my short, wet hair. One good thing about the new hair, it was so much easier to handle. It probably even looked half-good after that good soaking. Unlike poor Alex. Her black hair clung to her face and body, making her look like a dark-skinned version of that chick from _The Ring_.

"Chloe? Is that you?" I heard Mom's voice come from the next room.

I sent a glance over at the tiny girl, really not knowing what to do. With a sigh, I shouted back, "Yeah."

_Maybe I can convince her before step-ass can put his boot on my neck._

That flitting light of hope winked out of existence as I made it to the living room where I found Mom sitting next to that sadistic fucker on the couch. My stomach turned seeing his arm over her shoulders. No way could I convince both of them to let her stay.

_Should I even try?_

"How is Max?" Mom asked, looking over at me as I rounded the couch to face them.

"Pretty fucking shitty, actually," I said, glaring over at David. "She's been through hell and back and fucking everyone is determined to just try to make shit worse for her!"

"Hey, you watch your mouth, little missy!" David barked.

Mom put her hand on his chest, quieting his fit. It made my skin crawl. As I choked down my stomach bile, I looked over at Alex, still hanging out in the hallway by the phone. Stomping down my pride and anger, I turned my eyes back on Mom. "Hey… I, uh, know it's short notice and all, but can I have a friend crash in my room tonight?"

Mom's eyes widened. "Did they let Max go already?"

I couldn't stop my eyes from rolling. "No. But she brought a friend, and she needs a place to stay the night."

Both of them followed my gaze to look over at Alex. David glared back at me as he stood. "Absolutely not! That's Alexandra Haffar," he said, glowering at me as he pointed at Alex. "What, did you think I wouldn't talk to Max's father? That woman is dangerous and highly unstable!"

He stomped over to the table where he had left his uniform and gear. A panic rose in me as I realized just what the fuck was going on. "Alex! Get the hell out of here! _Now_!"

"What? But—" She glanced over at David as he grabbed his handcuffs. "Okay."

Without another word, she spun on her heel and bolted for the door. "Leave her alone!" I shouted at David as he turned to give chase. Grabbing his arm to stall him, I argued, "She didn't fucking do anything!"

David spun around, swinging his arm out with more than enough force to throw me against the wall. Then, he ran after Alex. Not that it mattered. Fucker left his gun behind. Part of me actually wanted him to put his hands on Alex. She'd fucking rip them off.

"Chloe, are you okay?" Mom asked after we were alone.

I looked back at the wall as I rubbed my shoulder. There was a pretty good dent left in the wall where I hit it. No doubt he'd throw that shit back in my face, too. Mom reached out for me, but I stepped by her. "Like you care." I certainly didn't. And I didn't bother to listen to her protests as I pressed forward, doubling back at the door to head upstairs to my room.

David wasn't going to catch Alex, and neither would I. At least, that's what I told myself. If he did catch her… How the fuck did I screw up so badly? I should've just went straight to my room or just ditched going home in the first place. I should've known it'd go to shit with that prick around.

A few calming breaths once I got in my tainted sanctuary of a room, and I tried to figure out my next steps. I'd have to just figure out where she'd go after giving him the slip. That and pack a fucking bag because no way in hell were we gonna spend the night in this goddamned prison. Alex didn't know that many places in Arcadia Bay, but it was safe to say she wouldn't come back here. That just left Blackhell and the hospital as the only places she might go. Given how attached she seemed to be to Max, the hospital made the most sense.

So, pack up Max and Alex's shit, get a bag of my own together, and pray I could meet up with Alex at the hospital. Otherwise, I'd probably have to comb all of Arcadia Bay for her, and odds were damned good that David and his cronies would be able to find her first if it came to that. I pulled out my cell phone, realizing I should probably let Max know I fucked it up, too. She'd have to fix this shit if Alex ended up getting caught.

Before I could dial, my scattered thoughts coalesced on a familiar sound. My head shot up as I looked over at my desk. Instead of Rachel sneaking in through my window, I caught sight of Alex, dripping wet as she flopped into the room.

"Alex, what the fuck!" I hissed, not daring to raise my voice.

"He didn't see me," Alex replied, shaking out her arms in an attempt to rid herself of the rain. "Big Sis made sure we were safe before I came back in."

"Damn, I could hug you if you didn't hate it so much," I said, smiling. Her showing back up and outwitting David like that really took a huge weight off my shoulders. "Stay in here and stay quiet. I'm gonna get a towel."

I grabbed the old Jolly Roger from the bathroom before returning and throwing it over to Alex. "Good job giving Officer Shit-stache the slip," I whispered as I grabbed my old backpack and started loading up the essentials for a night away… or three. "Max gave me more than enough dough for us to spend the night in a motel. With any luck, we sneak outta here before he realizes you gave him the slip."

"Big Sis says he's coming back now."

"You're shitting me," I muttered as I raced over to the window. Sure enough, he trudged back down the walk, making a beeline for the door. "Shit."

"Big Sis says I shouldn't be Stripes." Alex turned those big, brown eyes on me, forcing my gaze away. "What do you think?"

I sighed, glancing about for a good hiding place. "That asshole isn't worth it," I replied. "But odds are pretty good he's gonna show up here any minute. You'll need to hide if he does."

"I don't want to hide."

There really only were two options, and both had been played out before. Pointing over at the closet, I said, "Just hide in there if he shows up. I can handle myself."

Sure enough, not even half a minute later, that fucker started pounding on my door. I nodded over to the closet, shouting, "Just a minute!"

"How many times have I told you about locking this door?" David barked as he pounded on the door.

"I _was_ going to change out of these wet ass clothes!" I shouted back as Alex slid the door closed. With her safely tucked away, I threw the lock open and stepped back as the raging shitstache flung the door open and stepped in.

"Why was this door locked?" David demanded, stomping around the room.

"I _told_ you, I was gonna change." I picked at my wet T-shirt for emphasis. "Though I'm sure you'd be perfectly happy if I caught my death of pneumonia."

He spun around, thrusting a finger in my face. "You will show me respect! I could have you arrested for aiding and abetting!"

"Alex isn't a fucking criminal! Stop treating her like one," I barked back, taking a step away from his still-outstretched hand.

Though he dropped his arm, he took a step forward as he squared up to me. He spoke down to me through grit teeth, almost growling, "I am so sick of you undermining everything I do. Consider this my final warning for you. If you do not straighten up and fly right, we won't be here for you to fall back on after you flunk out of college in L.A. with your little whore."

A bit of regret lanced through my anger at the mention of L.A. with Rachel. It couldn't outshine the burning rage. "I'm hella smart, and Rachel and I'd take that city by storm!"

His face twisted up in anger at my defiance and he crossed his arms over his chest. "You were never going to finish college. You'll spend all your time getting high and letting that Amber girl lead you around by the nose into all sorts of trouble. If it weren't for me, you'd already be in jail!"

_I'd be in the fucking ground if I relied on your worthless ass!_

Seething, I tried to find some calming presence. He saved Max once, in a reality not too long ago. More importantly, Alex counted on me to keep this shit from going off the rails.

"Look, just… lay off Max and Alex. They have enough shit to deal with."

"Just what is it about these toxic people that draws you in like a moth to a flame?" he replied. "First, that druggie Rachel, and now you're trying to make friends with a pair of lunatics that literally escaped from a mental ward!"

I grit my teeth as images of Rachel's corpse filled my vision. That smell returned, twisting my stomach. Choking down my bile, I glared back at him. "The only toxic one here is you!"

Anger flashed through his eyes as David lunged at me! I tried to step back, only for me to stumble against my desk. David's fingers wrapped around my throat.

"I gave you chance after chance!" he growled, painfully squeezing my throat. "And all I get from you is disrespect and that _mouth_!" Roughly letting go and stepping back, he looked the room over one more time. "No more, Chloe. The next time you step one toe out of line, I'll throw you in a cell myself. I can make your life a living hell. Remember that."

"Mission accomplished," I muttered as he left, slamming the door behind him.

Rubbing a hand over my neck, I stared at the door for several seconds, not quite believing that he'd really gone at all. A shuffling in the closet tore me back to reality, and I rushed over to the closet. "Sorry about that asshole," I muttered as I pulled the closet open.

Alex wasn't standing there. Hugging her knees, she sat on the floor, softly sobbing. Dumbfounded, I just stood there a long moment before asking, "Hey, a-are you okay?"

At the sound of my voice, she stiffened up before shooting her eyes up to me. Then she shook her head and wiped her face. Just like that, she dried her tears and stood. "I want to kill him," she said, her voice barely a whisper, but full to the brim with steely resolve.

"Me, too," I agreed, "but Max wouldn't stand for it. She'd jump back and undo it if we tried."

"Did I kill him before?" Alex asked. Before I could puzzle her words, she spoke again, "Why not?"

Alex was talking to Abby again. Rubbing my throat, I turned back to the task that fucker interrupted. Packing a goddamned bag so Alex and I could get the fuck out of this hellhole.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alex and Max aren't the only two looking for a safe place to stay. Luckily, Max left Chloe with enough dough to lay low until she gets out of the hospital.


End file.
